Flame Light! Flee darkness! Lacho Calad! Drego Morn!
by Tobiramamara
Summary: Armed with only her sword a girl stumbles upon Elladan and Elrohir in Middle Earth. How will she find her place in between them through battle, bloodshed, rage and madness? How can one strange girl heal everything broken and damaged? Elladan & Elrohir x OC. Enjoy and do not forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. To all my loyal readers of '** ** _To love a Senju and save an Uchiha_** **' I want to say: and now something completely different! I have not forgotten Tobirama. But I must admit I got a bit distracted by these interesting twins. My take on Elladan and Elrohir. A bit darker than usual. And a bit of Japan in Middle Earth. Please read and review! I love to hear what you think!**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Flame Light! Flee darkness! Lacho calad! Drego morn!**

 **Middle Earth: in a northern forest.**

The fight was too fast for mortal eyes to follow, only the spray of blood betrayed the movement of their swords. They were fair of face. fearless and gallant as Elf warriors could be. Moving in sync, agile and lean, their movements like water. Their stern faces betrayed no emotion as they slayed their enemies, cutting through their flesh. Internally they relished the resistance of the tissue against the sharpness of their blades, how they had to put speed and force behind the cut to penetrate the skins and flesh. They relished every cry of pain they caused. They made their enemies suffer with intent, the wounds they inflicted never lethal, but always painful.

They hunted their enemies relentlessly. Always taking unnecessary risks, provoking, hunting, ambushing, murdering. It was a means of survival for them. They could let the reins they held over their hatred go for a few fleeting moments while fighting. And they needed that momentary lack of control. Without it, they would have faded centuries ago. They needed these moments of total madness and bloodlust to stay sane.

When the fight was over and the last of their enemies had perished they stood in between the corpses, dazed, slowly regaining their composure, catching their breath. The smell of blood and guts was strong, lingering between the trees, stuck on their skins. As if by a miracle, there was not a spot of blood on their clothing. They liked the smell of blood and death. They loved the way their bodies remembered the fights afterwards, on edge, worn down, bruised, injured. It was the only way for their mind and body to feel connected. Only this amount of hurt, exhaustion and adrenaline made the union of their body and mind feel temporarily balanced.

While walking through the forest towards their horses, a dense fog was emerging from the trees, feeling cold and moist on their skin. The change in atmosphere was a welcome one. Their senses were heightened by the adrenaline, and their sweating skin cooled off quickly, making their minds clear and sharp. They found their animals unharmed and still relaxed. The food they were eating was still lying on the large boulder, as evidence of their sudden departure when they sensed their enemies. Packing the food in the saddlebags, they saddled the horses slowly.

Darkness stretched over their heads above the fog. A few stars visible, their faint light, almost invisible for mortal eyes, guided them in the forest. They needed to leave this place, to reach the plains and the land beyond it quickly. The odds were against them. They were reckless but not stupid; two dozen of orc they sensed and some warg, numbers that even two Elf warriors of their might could not take on.

Suddenly, the forest became quiet. They stopped their movements, listening. A low humming sound was echoing in between the trees around them, it's unfamiliarity making them wary. Wondering if this was some trick of the enemy, they shared a look of understanding. Then quickly parted ways silently: one taking off stealthily to find the source of the sound, the other kept on preparing a quick departure. The only sound that he emitted was soft singing to the horses to keep them calm.

 **Earth, Japan, around now**

The road leading through the woods to her uncle's cabin, was not very wide and it was only barely visible in the silvery moonlight. Her bike was silent except for the bicycle chain, that made a pleasant smooth rattling sound that soothed her overworked brain. The cold night air gave her mild goosebumps. The chill was a great contrast to her overheated body. Her skin was blissfully bare for the cold air to touch, wearing only small black shorts with a racerback top. Where the messenger bag with her katana attached to the top, met the skin on her back, there was an uncomfortable hotness.

The woods were eerie silent, only a small hooting owl seemed to occupy the trees around her. She kept on cycling on the uneven path, bracing herself for every hole and dent, standing on the pedals, keeping her arms flexibel at the elbows, her gloved hands gripping the handles loosely but secure.

She loved cycling at night. She didn't carry light, so she was dependant on the shimmer of the moon. Her night vision was good, she could see the small path glowing in the darkness. This added to the rush that she experienced from racing in between the trees. Suddenly she became aware of a low humming sound. Barely noticeable over the rattling of her bike.

She squeezed the breaks and stopped abruptly, panting in the night air. When the sound of her breathing died down, she sharpened her hearing to locate the strange humming, but it seemed to have disappeared. She stood there for a few minutes, listening intently. What could it have been? She was miles away from the nearest outskirt of town. There was no traffic here.

After awhile she decided that she imagined it and proceeded to cycle further into the woods. She kept being vigilant, trying to hear the sound again, but it did not return. Puzzled she reached the cabin at last.

She took the bike on her shoulder easily and walked up the steps to put it on the porch. The key was hidden in its usual spot. Inside a small battery powered light turned on automatically. She threw her messenger bag on the ground where it landed with a dull thud. First she hung her katana on a custom made support on the wall. Then she quickly put on a hoodie before her body cooled off too much.

After making a fire in the wood stove that was standing in the center of the cabin she showered. The water was cold as ice. She knew it would make her feel extra warm afterwards. Her long black hair balanced in a loose bun on the top of her head, evading the water. When she had dried off and padded towards the woodstove, she was still shivering.

Standing in front of the stove, she put her favorite hand dyed indigo momohiki pants on. These traditional pants closed with straps around the waist and were comfortably baggy, around the calves the fabric became more tight. On her neck she wore a black buff that she could pull up over her mouth and nose in case of biting wind on the bike. She wore a sports bra with racerback. She didn't really need one, but she felt more comfortable in it. Over it a black racerback top and a tight black hoodie. Black and indigo made her feel comfortable.

The bruise was not too bad she decided. It was located just underneath her cheekbone on the left side. Hideo managed to pierce her defence work again. She sighed, she would never beat him, unless it was in the bedroom during their rare sexual encounters. She played out the match in her head again, going over her mistakes while staring in the mirror. After awhile she snapped out of her thoughts and sighed. Pulling the buff upward to her chin she padded over to her bag.

Unpacking the cooked rice she prepared at home she sat with a sigh on her knees in front of the fire. Thoughtfully chewing she thought about Hideo. Training was her life, but it frustrated her that she never seemed to win from him. What was the difference between them? Their training schedules were the same, their mental motivation equal. Was it because she was a girl? She refused to think that. Maybe it mattered in other sports where physical weight or strength was important, but in sword fighting it was all about agility, flexibility, grace and endurance. She was his equal on those points.

Hideo told her once after a steamy sex session, lying lazy in bed during the day, that she thought too much. She needed to trust her feeling and body and turn off her brain. She needed to let herself go.

And there was the problem, right there. She could admit it to herself. She could not let go. She was scared to let go and to give in to darker emotions and things her instincts wanted. There must be another way to better herself, there must be.

She put the empty container on the ground and leaned against the couch. Staring into the flames, she felt peaceful, warm and content. Her mind lulled itself into silent submission.

It all seemed to come down to only two things in life: mind and body. That was what she was fighting against her whole life, her mind and her body. She closed her eyes letting her head fall backwards, dozing off.

A slow sound startled her. She sat up straight. The sound! She heard it again! Quickly she put on her sandals and walked to the door, stopping only to take the katana from the wall and attaching it with a custom made strap on her back. Pulling up her hoodie she stepped outside, only to notice that the cabin was surrounded by a dense deep fog, like an island in a white ocean.

Hesitantly she stepped out of the door onto the porch, closing it behind her until she heard the familiar faint click. The humming seemed to originate from behind the house, further into the woods. She swallowed audibly but she was more puzzled than scared. Picking up a small lantern from the porch and pulling up her buff till over her nose, she stepped into the fog.

While walking towards the sound, she made sure to keep a straight line. After fifty meters, she noticed that the sound changed direction quickly.

Well. That was just downright creepy.

She shivered involuntarily. She was experienced enough in survival to realise it was easy to get lost under these circumstance. The whole thing was puzzling, but it was not worth to get lost over in the middle of the night. She walked back to the cabin. She knew the woods well and recognized the trees. She would reach it in seconds.

Instead she didn't. Instead the trees became unfamiliar. The bark on the pine trees became lighter until the trunks seemed almost white, causing a strange effect in the grey fog around her. It gave the forest a weightless atmosphere.

The hairs in her neck seemed to rise, fear spiking in her stomach. What was going on? She could not be lost right?

If she didn't know any better, she would think herself to be lost in a cheesy horror movie. Was it that easy to get lost? She turned around. In search for the familiar trees again. But after awhile she still saw only the trees with the white trunks. She tried to evade reality in her mind, but she just knew that these trees did not exist in this forest. She never saw trees like this in her life.

She started to panic now. Jogging through the fog. The katana on her back was a comforting weight. It was no use calling out, there was nobody here. So she kept her fear inside of herself. But it kept growing until she felt that she was almost losing control. Where was she? It was evident that she was not in the forest that she knew, which was impossible.

Suddenly she heard a horse whinnying. She came to an abrupt halt. A horse? What was happening here? But she had no other option than to check this out. It felt claustrophobic to be running around a foggy wood seeing only tree trunks.

She heard the sound a few more times, so she had a good sense of its direction. Out of reflex she unsheathed her sword, the hissing sound of the metal seemed abnormally loud. But the grip gave her a sense of security.

Before she had a visual on the horse, she felt a presence behind her and she whirled around her sword following the movement of her body. Her lantern fell to the ground, disabling her sight. The metal made a loud clang, colliding with another blade. She recognized the sound immediately. Her sword was blocked with two quick moves from her opponent and she felt the cold metal touching her neck within seconds.

Her breath seemed to be missing and her heart stopped momentarily. She felt like she was glued to the ground.

A harsh male voice spoke. One clipped word that she did not understand: "Daro!"

She wanted to speak, to beg for the man not to hurt her, but her tongue was stuck in her mouth, her throat dry. The words caught deep inside her. She felt angry with herself for being this frightened. The pressure of the metal disappeared and more clipped words were spoken.

Realising she must look suspect with only her eyes visible, she slowly raised her hands to remove her hood and buff while facing the man that was before her.

The man had picked up the lantern, still pointing his blade at her. Her mouth fell open in awe. In the small circle of white light his raven black hair shone and his grey eyes gave a silvery glint. His face was of a timeless beauty. If she would have to guess his age, she would be at a loss. His eyes were very peculiar, radiating high intelligence and a wisdom that was beyond his years, which sounded absurd, like something from a fairy tale. But there was no other way to describe them.

His presence was overwhelming, but she could not pin down what this entailed exactly. He looked regal and stoic, while he stared into her eyes. Charisma or strong character could not explain his presence, it felt as if he were charged with some power, not visible for the eye, but that could only be felt with other senses. Senses that she had been unaware of before. His smell made her stagger mentally. A potent smell of horses mixed with woodfire, sweat, urine and something earthy and masculine hit her nose. This was an alien smell and seemed to taint his handsome face. People did not smell like this, in this age of showers and soap.

He was staring at her intently, no emotions visible in his face except the workings of his brain behind his eyes. He wore his hair pulled back on top, braided on the sides, which revealed the pointed tips of his ears. She gaped at him. This was just a dream! It had to be! He could not be an elf right? He must be a cosplayer, right? But some voice in the back of her head did not believe it.

He spoke more words, less clipped, his face unreadable. She finally found her voice and replied in her own tongue, which seemed to puzzle him. "I don't understand.. Please… I mean no harm…"

He motioned for her to step forward, pointing in the direction where she heard the horse. She started walking towards the darkness. She had no doubt that he was having his sword ready behind her in case she would run away.

In a small clearing stood another man beside two stallions. Panic gripped her once again. Two men, two maniacs with swords! This was getting disturbing and dangerous now. She could take one man with a sword, but two?

When she approached the second man, the light of her lantern fell on him. His features disorientated her momentarily. What was going on? His face was an exact copy of the man behind her. She turned around to look at her captor to convince herself.

Too slow she realised they must be twins. This was not good. Her fear was influencing her mind.

The brother was just saddling the horse, strapping a long and beautiful sword in front of it, the blade slightly curved. He looked mildly surprised at her appearance, talking rapidly to his brother in that strange language. They seemed to differ in opinion. After a short while, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck and she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. She woke up to a world that was nearing dusk …**

She woke up to a world that was nearing dusk. Opening her eyes carefully she took a while to take in her surroundings. A small fire was burning next to her, the warmth penetrating her limbs. The forest and the fog had made place for a low kind of vegetation, tough looking shrubs and boulders but no trees. A clear sky with unfamiliar stars stretched out above her. The sun had only just disappeared from the horizon. The zenit was a dark ink blue, slowly fading out to soft pastels near the horizon.

She tried to move, but the bruise on her face hurt and she groaned.

Immediately she heard shuffling next to her and warm hands helped her upright. While sitting up she noticed that her hands were tied behind her back, the rope cutting her skin.

One thought entered her mind like lightning: her katana! Where was it?

She looked frantically around ignoring the stares of the twins. She located it strapped to the saddle of a large grey stallion. She sighed. It was safe. A distant part of her was reassured that her fear of losing that sword seemed stronger than the fear for her own wellbeing. That gave her some hope that she would keep a level mind, level enough to make it out of this situation alive.

The brothers seemed to instinctively guess the workings of her brain. The one that captured her motioned to the sword and spoke, his words calm and soft. It sounded friendly, but she could not understand. After awhile he said in a slow determined voice: "Do you speak common tongue my lady?"

She was surprised that he knew English, although his accent was strange. It reminded her of something southern, soft and singing. But it was unlike any accent that she ever heard in her life. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his grey ones and nodded.

He smiled softly. "Please forgive us, my lady. These lands are full of enemies. We did not recognize your attire or weapon and almost could not decipher your accent. We thought it best to pacify you quickly until we reached a safer spot."

She stared at him, not understanding.

He tried again: "The forest is an evil place. Orcs and Wargs lurking everywhere." he spat the last words out.

"Orcs?" She felt like she was losing her mind. Orcs? That was an invention from J.R.R. Tolkien right? This was just impossible. But here she was, in an unknown landscape with two elves. Almost every bone in her body felt it: she was no longer home.

"Please, you must eat something my lady." he hesitated for a moment. "I will untie your hands, but do not betray our trust. You cannot outrun us in these lands." His old eyes penetrated hers and she looked away, nodding in aprehension.

He kneeled down to cut her ties and his smell overwhelmed her modern nose again making her flinch. He interpreted her reaction as fear and smiled to reassure her and offered her some food. She rubbed her wrists. The rope left an angry red imprint in them.

She ate a few bites from the bread but focussed on the fruit mainly. She felt like her stomach could not bear something as heavy or dry as bread. The man or Elf rather, handed her a roughly carved wooden cup with water and she drank eagerly.

When she finished, she stared at them curiously. Stuck in the wilderness with two Elves! They were just amazing to look at, their hair almost as black as that of her own. They both had it pulled backwards on top, on the side a complex pattern of braids showing off their ears. The hair fell in long tresses on their backs. The braids seemed the only thing that differed between them, the techniques were different. She guessed their hairstyle was mainly practical, since it would not fall into their eyes while riding or fighting. Their eyes were of a light grey that seemed to flicker silver when the light changed. Their features were nobel, finely chiseled, but very male; a strong jawline, high cheekbones and graceful straight eyebrows, their lips full but straight.

They were dressed in grey and black colors. Their clothing patched and worn down from travel. Each wore a heavy light-grey cape with a beautiful wooden clasp in the shape of a running wolf at their neck. There were no other adornments. Even the sheaths of their swords were made of a dull black leather.

Their movements disclosed their warrior physique. They moved with a panther-like grace. Smooth hard muscles showing through their clothes. She was attentive to detail and the callous on their hands betrayed intensive sword fighting, almost daily.

She recognized them for what they were easily: she was captured by two seasoned and highly experienced warriors. There were not many sword fighters who could take her on in her own world. But here in Middle Earth looking upon two Elf warriors, she quickly decided her experience was meaningless until she proved herself. She would do well to not underestimate them.

She wondered what they thought about her. She must look odd in her modern clothing, wearing pants and a foreign sword.

xxxxxxxxxx

She happened upon none other than Elrohir and Elladan, Elrond's sons. And like she suspected, they were exceedingly puzzled by this strange girl that they found in the woods. As was their habit, they were hunting for orcs and warg, cleansing the lands of their foul presence and keeping track of the movement of the Enemy.

They did not expect a girl in those woods. She was human, but strange looking. Her hair was as if dyed in ink, her eyes were dark slits almost, slightly slanted. They never saw a human with eyes like that. Her body was petite and slender but agile like a willow reed.

She carried a sword of peculiar shape and unknown origin. The design beautiful in its simplicity. It was not uncommon for she-elves to carry swords, but humans were another matter. Her hands were calloused in such a way that pointed to heavy daily sword practice. When they secured her to the horse, they noticed her hard muscled body and a fresh bruise on her right cheek.

However improbable, she seemed to be a warrior like themselves. It surprised them, there were not many women practising the art of sword fighting. But instead of judging her warrior identity as an indecency, they were eager to see her wielding that blade. They were master sword fighters themselves, not many could compete with their fighting skills in Middle-Earth and they were curious to her style. Even her clothing staved her status as warrior; male looking and made from strange black fabric, als black as her hair. They were of practical design, clearly made for moving. They secretly made up their mind: they suited her.

And then there was her peculiar attachment to her weapon. It was the first thing on her mind when she woke up. Only when she noticed it strapped to Elladan's horse did she relax. This sword was her most prized possession, there was no doubt. They thought it comforting that she only feared the loss of her blade. Her lack of fear for her own wellbeing would make their survival in the wilderness easier.

There were more strange things about the girl that they could not place: her accent was strange, harsh. It reminded them of the languages of the north of bygone eras. But those languages had died and their sound had not been heard in Middle Earth for centuries. Even her smell was strange, clean and flowery, as if she took an extensive bath in the woods where they found her. It was odd. She seemed to hail from far beyond the borders of Middle Earth. She looked and felt like an outsider to them.

Her lantern seemed a device developed by the Enemy, its source of power invisible, the light unlike anything they ever encountered in Middle Earth. They tucked it away in one of the horses' saddle bags. Afraid to use it again. It strengthened their judgement of her: they needed to bring her to their father. He would not want to let her roam the lands without debriefing her, she was too strange. She might be holding valuable information or be a spy for the enemy.

Imladris was a journey of many days still, she could not stay unconscious permanently. So they decided to treat her well to make the trip more relaxed and easy. They would catch her if she ran, they could each take turns in keeping watch. They might learn from her in the meantime. Get information from her that their father might not.

She would slow them down though. Mortals needed a lot of sleep to survive. They would have to give up on their normal travelling pace. If they encountered orcs, they suspected she could fight, but she was human, and female, her strength would be nothing compared to the northern orcs. They would have to watch over her to keep her alive.

She was a child in their eyes. She did not reach 25 years yet it seemed. She was sitting on the sandy soil stretching her feet towards the warmth of the fire. She wore open shoes, also of simple design, one strap around her ankles and one over her toes.

The brothers were wise. They deemed it improbable that she was an orc spy, but they kept room for some doubt. The Enemies workings were evil and subtle and not even Elf Lords could always discern lies from truth. The brothers were prepared for everything, but for now, they could only sense goodness in her eyes. She seemed to contain no evil. Only bitterness and pain just below the surface of her eyes. They wondered if she realised herself that it was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her angry voice tore them out of their reveries: "Where I am from it is polite to introduce yourself first to a stranger instead of hitting them."

They blinked at the crude manner in which she addressed them. Elrohir bit at her: "And where are you from, stranger?"

She deserved that. Gritting her teeth, she snapped: " _Nanda yo omae-wa?*_ First your names!"

Elrohir merely shrugged, not impressed by her apparent cursing and accusations. But Elladan, her capturer said: "I think it not too late for politeness my lady, Elladan I am called, son of Elrond Peredhel, and this is my brother Elrohir. Please forgive us for doing you injustice."

She staggered inwardly. Elladan and Elrohir! Shimatta! She was in a Lord of the Rings story! This was not happening. NOT happening!

But it was happening. And they were looking at her expectantly. Trying to keep her face impassive, she said with a dry throat: "My name is Shimizu Rin. You can call me Rin."

"Rin?"

He rolled the word in his mouth, almost like tasting it. He said: "What a beautiful and strange name my lady. Short and simple but beautiful, like the design of your blade. Does it have a meaning?"

"It means 'severe or dignified'. Shimizu means 'clear water'."

"It seems that you carry a name that is as intriguing as strange...Rin…we are looking forward to make your acquaintance. But be warned. Do not cross us, or we will cease to be friend and turn into foe."

She held her chin up defiantly: "Am I your captive?"

He looked somewhat apologetic: "I would rather not use that phrasing. I rather see you as our guest and we will guard your safety in these lands. But we are bound to bring you to our father who resides in Imladris."

"Imladris?"

"Maybe you are more familiar with the name Rivendell?"

"And if I do not wish to go there with you?"

"I am afraid you have no choice Rin. Our chance encounter might be influenced by other forces. Our father will debrief you. If your words are true and you pose no threat you are no doubt free to return home."

"Home…." she contemplated on the concept and fell silent.

Elladan cocked his head to the side, noticing her hesitation: "Do you not wish to go home?"

She stared into the distance and said: "I do not have a home."

"But you must hail from somewhere?"

She fell silent, deep in thought. It was obvious that he tried very subtly to prie information from her, she was very tempted to just tell them her story. But she only said: "I will go with you willingly and will not break your trust." Then silent for a heartbeat and hesitantly: "Your father, if he is a wise man. Maybe he can guide me to find my home."

Elladan looked slightly confused but smiled warmly. "A wiser man than my father is not easy to find. He will offer you council if it is needed."

She nodded silently at his words.

"Rin, I must warn you. Rivendell is still many leagues from here and many challenges lie ahead of us. You must follow our directions for your own safety." Elladan spoke softly, staring at her intently. "We will take turns riding with you during the day to not fatigue our horses."

"Challenges?"

"Yes, challenges. We hunt the Enemy. That is our purpose. Your mortality is a problem. If we encounter enemies we will destroy them and you need to defend yourself. Are you experienced with that blade?"

"Only as a sport"

"Sport?" Elladan looked confused.

"Yes, sport. Practicing for pleasure and honour and to maintain physical health? Not to use in a real fight."

Elrohir looked up then, his low voice drenched with menace: "Tch...you better ready yourself then girl. If you face your enemy as a sport, your life is forfeit."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but Elladan smiled apologetic to her. "Forgive my brother Rin. He only speaks when necessary and will not concern himself with the feelings of others. It is nothing personal."

Elrohir grunted, getting up briskly, walking to the edge of the firelight. He positioned himself on a big boulder with a smooth top, pulling his cloak around him, the colour melting with the dusk.

"I vowed not to kill."

Elladan frowned at her statement. "I am uncertain why you would make a vow like that Rin. It is a vow that threatens your survival in the wilderness. Please reconsider or your safety will be uncertain."

She bit her lip, thinking of the pain of her past. She wasn't completely honest. She had vowed to not kill their enemies, but let justice run its course. This was different. If she would refuse to kill she would risk her own safety but also theirs, since it was obvious that they wanted to escort her to Rivendell alive.

"It is a special vow reserved for my enemies. I have never killed, but I understand your concerns. So I hereby promise you that I won't hesitate when I need to defend myself or one of you."

Elladan looked surprised at her last remark. Elrohir laughed out loud from his high seat. Apparently Elven ears were extremely good. She made a mental note of that.

She snapped at them: "What can I say… you have not seen me fight yet."

"I must say that I look forward to that occasion." Elladan stared at her without laughing, his eyes penetrating hers, a dark look in his features. She could not place it and she was taken aback by his reaction. They were a bit odd, those brothers, she decided.

She looked into the fire again, her mind going haywire. It was too much to take in. How did she get here? What kind of danger was she in exactly? What if she go hurt? There was no hospital here, she could die easily. While her mind was whirling with questions, she noticed Elladan's eyes resting on her. His eyes seemed to be glued to her, as if he tried to extract all her secrets by just watching her. And she had the eerie feeling that he could do just that.

Suddenly he smiled at her, his eyes soft. "Just try to get some sleep lady Rin… we have a long day ahead of us."

"Please call me just Rin. I have not earned such a title."

"Very well Rin" he said warmly.

Satisfied, she lay down on the ground. It was cold and she was shivering. Elladan seemed to notice this and offered her his mantle. "Elves do not experience cold like humans Rin. Please take it." He lay the mantle over her small form. "Are you in pain?"

"Just that bruise..."

Elladan put his hand on her cheek and she felt a lightness entering there. The throbbing pain was still there but seemed less invasive all of a sudden. She relaxed instantly despite the intimate gesture that felt just odd, since they barely knew each other.

"Is this elf magic?"

"Magic? I do not know what you mean. I am just putting my hand on that bruise."

He started to hum a soft melody that seemed to penetrate her emotions, making her feel peaceful. She opened her mouth to speak but a sudden tiredness waved over her and she disappeared into darkness.

When the girl finally seemed to be sleeping the brothers softly discussed their new companion.

"I think this child is innocent, brother. Her words ring of truth."

Elrohir shrugged. "You inherited fathers talent for detecting the truth. It is not my talent. My talent is to distrust that which seems innocent."

Elladan smiled. He knew his brother all too well. "Fine. You stay vigilant then and watch my back brother."

"Aye, I will. You will thank me if things go amiss." He sniffed the air, staring into the distance. "Can you not feel the presence of the enemy? Their strategies and the timing of her appearance might be no mere coincidence."

Elladan looked at the stars. "The enemy is moving, yes. I can feel it too brother. We need to move before light is upon us or we will be hunted down all to quickly."

"We need to reach the forest, so we have the advantage."

"Aye, the forest. I long for those trees again." Elladan said smiling.

Elrohir nodded looking upon the starry night as well. "She is a puzzle, don't you think brother? She seems other worldly. She looks like nothing we ever encountered."

Elladan grinned. "Aye, she seems alien to this world, but quite beautiful, don't you think?"

Elrohir looked at his brother sharply but couldn't help but grin. "Yes, an alien beauty. And still a child." he chided.

"She is an adult in the human world."

"That is something I will never understand of mortals. How can she be an adult being not even 25 years of age? What experience does she have in life?"

"We do not know her yet. Experience comes with living life to the fullest, with disappointment and success, sorrow and happiness. And death haunts every step of mortal live, making every choice in life meaningful and intense. Experience does not necessarily come with years."

"You are right I guess, as always." he licked his lips: "She has a fine sword, I am like to see her wield it."

Ellandan looked at his brothers saddle where the hilt was sticking out. "Yes a very peculiar blade. I have never seen the likes of it in Middle Earth. Who knows brother, you might meet your equal in the art of the blade."

"Elbereth! A sword master hidden behind the mask of an innocent child! Alas! I will be doomed!"

They shared a boyish grin and then they fell silent, enjoying the feel of the night around them and each others presence. They were not in need of words. While other twins might grow apart in adulthood, or go their separate ways, they prefered a life together.

While they did socialize with others in Rivendell, they felt awkward being apart and lived together, sharing quarters, refusing to go separate ways in life. This routine had intensified after the tragic end of their mother who was kidnapped by orcs. They saved her in a brave solo rampage into the lair of the Enemy under the mountains. But she faded nevertheless, leaving Middle Earth by ship. Their grief drove them even further together, ignoring others in an almost sickly manner that worried their father and sister. Even more troublesome was their surrender to their urge for revenge, riding out whenever they could to hunt orcs, taking unnecessary risks. For the longest time Elrond thought his sons would fade by this darkness inside them, but it seemed that embracing their urges healed some part of them, creating a strange kind of balance.

After centuries, the Elves in the House of Elrond had gotten used to the recluse twins and they earned respect for their deeds, whatever their motivation was. They monitored the borders of the North, forging an alliance with the Dunedain. They reported regularly to their father, providing him with the latest intelligence on the movement of the Enemy. The lands surrounding Elrond's House would long be trampled by nightmares, if it was not for their ever present vigilance.

They had no eye for other matters in life, like matters of the heart: elleths in search of love always met disappointment, because the brothers, in the end, always chose each other over outsiders. Within a culture where monogamy was the highest and most treasured way of celebrating love they stood out in a negative way. Elleths learned to keep their hearts away from them in danger of theirs being broken. And so, during their long lives love did not separate them.

They did not mourn love. They cherished their love for each other. Their time in the wilderness was the most precious to them. The wilderness where they could be alone with their thoughts, the wind, the trees, the animals. And their old grief. The grief that seemed to only temporarily lessen when their blades cut through orc necks and orc blood splattered on their skins.

They sat for a long time on the boulder. Listening to the life around them. They could sense the growth of the land, the longing for the warm light. It was more faint than the land of Hulst where the stones mourned loudly the passing of Elves long gone, but they could feel the life around them nevertheless. The sky stretched above them as a gigantic dome filled with stars. After some time Elladan wished his brother a good night and sat by the fire facing Rin.

She looked peaceful sleeping. Her mouth was slightly open, a drop of saliva on her bottom lip reflected the light of the fire, giving her lips a sensual appeal. Her ink black hair shone in the flickering flames. Her finely chiseled features were relaxed giving her a fragile appearance which was deceitful. She did not look like a sword fighter sleeping there. He smiled, taking her in. Then he took on a meditative pose, sitting up straight, and stared sightless into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _*Nanda yo omae-wa? = Japanese: Who do you think you are?_


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Elladan woke her in the middle of the night. She rubbed…..**

Elladan woke her in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes, squinting in the remnants of the fire. She looked up at the Elf: "What's going on?"

"We are leaving. The sun will rise in two hours. The enemy is nearing, we need to reach a place from where we have the advantage."

She felt the blood drain from her face and scrambled to her feet. They were not even going to evade those creatures, but meet them head on! This was not a survival mission to get her to Rivendell. This was a battle. She shuddered at the thought, fear creeping up her legs into her stomach. The cloak fell on the ground with a thud. Elladan bent to pick it up and draped it over her shoulders. "Keep it on, you will need it."

He guided her towards his brother who was already mounted on his horse, a white stallion with wild manes. Her sword was, probably intentionally, still strapped on the other animal.

She looked apprehensive at the horse, hesitating. Elladan sensed her unease: "Are you not accustomed to horses?"

"I have never ridden one."

Elrohir scowled at her. His brother looked at him pointedly. After a short stare between them, he silently offered her a hand which she took reluctantly. She felt the calloused warm skin. He pulled her in one swift motion on the horse and sat her down before him on the saddle.

She stiffened when he reached around her to grasp the reigns. She felt his chest against her back, his warmth instantly penetrating her body, his strong body odor almost overwhelming her. He noticed her discomfort immediately but instead of the harsh words that she expected, he said softly in her ear: "Suldal will bear any rider that I order him to. He will not let you fall."

"Suldal?"

"Aye. It means Windfoot. When we reach open terrain you will understand his name better."

Whilst speaking, his breath tickled her neck and ear, causing goosebumps that send a warmth to her belly which felt entirely inappropriate. She tried to ignore her body's reaction and relax against his chest. But the warmth of the horse between her legs was not helping and Elrohir's chest kept on heating not only her back but insides as well. After a few minutes, her hormones thankfully let her be and she could relax, surrendering to the slow movements of the horse and the man behind her.

There was not much to see of their surroundings in the starlight. She could hear small sounds around her that she could not place and louder ones in the distance that seemed to come from fox like creatures. After a while, the steady movements of the horse were lulling her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

When she woke again, dawn was upon them. Majestically the sun rose over the rugged terrain, giving the boulders large shadows. The low vegetation tainted red in the light of the upcoming sun, giving the grey boulders a dramatic touch.

They moved slowly through the landscape, the boulders making it hard for the horses to move swiftly. She frowned. As if Elrohir could read her mind he said softly: "We will reach the plains soon. Then we can make haste through these lands. For now we will have to suffer this slow pace."

Time moved slowly, slow as the steady pace of the horses that trotted carefully through the rugged terrain. The elven brothers halted regularly. Elladan stood on high boulders from time to time, eyes closed with his nose in the wind, sensing his surroundings. Rin did not feel anything or hear anything suspicious. As she had noticed before, the Elves must have senses that differed greatly from those of mortals.

From time to time, her mind was still reeling at the situation she found herself in. But the reality of her surroundings, the presence of these Elves, made her accept it almost easily. When she thought of home she did not feel emotional. There was no life, only her sword kept her company. Even Hideo was just a distraction to forget the pain, the pain of her parents and sister dying in that horrible event.

But she did feel regret: she had a task to perform still at home. A task that would be impossible if she stayed trapped here in this strange world. She closed her eyes momentarily trying to evade the memories in her mind, taking deep breaths. She could not let herself wander there at this moment.

Elrohir had been silent the whole day, stoically steering the horse. But he seemed to sense her distress immediately. He moved slightly in the saddle, pressing himself even more close to her and said gruffly in her ear: "Is something troubling you?"

She frowned. Did he have a sixth sense or something? "No, I am ok." she answered shortly. She really did not want to talk with him about these feelings.

He seemed to sense her reluctance immediately "I thought I sensed darkness in your thoughts. I see I was wrong." he said it in a clipped tone as well.

She was startled by his tone of voice. Elrohir seemed to be a very closed up person. It was unwise to anger her captors and he seemed less forgiving and more harsh in his judgement than his brother. Would he close up even more when she immediately crushed this attempt to get in contact with her?

Making up her mind, she said softly: "Forgive me. You did sense correctly. I was recalling a traumatic event, or I was trying to not recall it. It surprised and irritated me that you could tell so easily."

"I am of Elf blood." he shrugged. As if it was the clearest fact in the world.

"What do you mean?"

"Tch… Elves have heightened perceptiveness, instead of mortals, mortals are short from blind." he said irritable.

"Well I never met an Elf before or a Half-Elf. All I have learned about now is that elves are quick to anger and short for words!" she quipped back.

Elladan burst out in a happy laughter which made her grin. To her surprise, Elrohir bent his head towards her neck and whispered: "Careful there Rin. Elves are masters in battles of wit. Do not provoke me." But for the first time she could just feel his smile shining through.

She suddenly noticed that his hand lay on her left leg for a while now. Almost protectively. He seemed to notice the same and quickly took the reigns again. She could not help but think about his teasing that seemed not in pace with his character at first sight. Could it be that this more stern and grumpy brother just effectively made her angry on purpose to forget her dark thoughts?

"Let your mind not be troubled. We will soon have the wind blow any dark thought out of our heads." He had not said it or the last boulders seemed to melt away in the landscape and the horses broke out in a thundering pace. She had no choice but to move with the pace of the horse and the elf behind her. The wind swept at her hair and made her eyes sting. The cold wind seemed to go right through the cape, waking her body up.

And see! All dark thoughts were wiped out by the sheer adrenaline that took hold of her. And suddenly she laughed and yelled with all her might in the wind, sitting up straight in the saddle. Her voice a clear ringing sound that seemed to please both brothers. They grinned in unison at her euphoria, but kept concentrating on maintaining their fast pace, still vigilant of their foes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the sun was at its highest point they made a first stop. They stretched their legs and ate a modest breakfast. Then Elrohir took her sword from Elladan's saddle and strapped it on his own. He noticed her eyes following him but he ignored her.

When he was done he turned towards her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and led her to his horse, a dark grey stallion with long lashes and sleek muscles, build for speed. "Do not fear Rin, we understand how important your weapon is to you. It will not be lost to you as long as we draw breath. You will feel its hilt again."

She looked at him in earnest. "No. You do not understand the importance of that sword to me. If you knew, you would not part me of it." He looked surprised at her words.

"Will you elaborate when riding? Despite the habit of my twin, I enjoy conversation while travelling." He held out his hand to her. She accepted with a frown and he put her on the horse in one swift motion. Jumping lightley behind her in the saddle, taking the reigns aligning his body with hers.

"This is Mithroch, which means grey horse. He will carry you as a friend."

When they took off at a steady pace, he wrapped his arm around her waist which made her breath hitch in her throat and heat pool in her stomach. She felt his chuckle reverberate through her neck and chest, his breath warm. But she noticed that he did not apologize for this intimacy nor did he remove his arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the sun reached the horizon again and the shadows grew longer, the plains made way for small trees. She recognized pine trees, but they were small barely reaching her shoulder. The horses slowed down to an easy trod. Soon the trees grew larger and dusk seemed to catch on. The sweet smell of pines soothed her senses. She sighed contented. Elladan shifted in the saddle behind her. "They smell good don't they?"

She stiffened. What was up with these brothers? Could they read her mind?

"Yes, they do. Smells like home…"

"You have these trees in your home land?"

"Yes, this particular tree is important in my country … every garden has one." she remembered the pine trees around her uncle's cabin. She associated it with a sense of peace. After the event she found some kind of peace there in the woods. The smell of pine trees brought her comfort.

She almost felt him smile behind her. "I would love to see one of your gardens if they have trees in them"

"You only like gardens with trees?"

" Well, my Elf blood makes me feel a connection with all living things and to some extend even non-living things around me. A tree is connected to me at a level that a stone or plant is not. Trees have a mind of their own. A garden is but a mere shadow of nature itself, without trees it would be incomplete."

His words puzzled her: "I don't think I completely understand… nor will I ever."

He laughed at her, a clear sound that filled her with unreasonable happiness. "There is much to learn in this world for either of us I think. Tell me Rin, what is your country called?"

"It is called Nippon or Japan, it means the suns origin" she smiled at the absurdity of it all. Just pronouncing the name of her homeland made her feel giddy with the ridiculous situation she found herself in and had no control over.

Elladan tasted the words in his mouth. "Nippon? The sun's origin? It must be a beautiful and bright place where you come from Rin."

"It is, but it is not a perfect world." her mood darkened slightly.

"Tell me about your sword?" He asked for it innocently, but she suspected that he immediately understood what lay beneath her last remark. He sensed that she had some kind of trauma that was connected to the sword. She felt transparent, almost naked, her secrets almost casually revealed by these brothers.

Elladan seemed to sense her anxiety and he reassured her: "You do not have to disclose any painful memories if you do not wish to. I was merely curious. It bears great meaning to you and it is a weapon unlike I have ever encountered. And I have lived for many centuries."

"Centuries?"

"Aye, although we are Half-Elves, we are immortal until our hearts choose their destiny. We have roamed these lands for centuries now and have seen many secrets and histories. But your sword, I cannot place it."

"Well… it is distinctly Japanese. We call it a katana.."

"Katana… "

"Yes, it is a single-edged sword with a long history. Japanese warriors, samurai, used it in open combat. But nowadays we do not fight with swords any more but with guns."

"Guns?

"Yes." She struggled to find the correct explanation: 'It is a metal device with an exploding powder that can send a small piece of metal with high speed towards your opponent. The impact of it, kills instantly."

"That sounds like an evil device. Something the enemy would make."

She shrugged.

"Rin, why are you still carrying a …. Katana?"

"Because I love to practice sword fighting. I always have. It is my life. I practice daily trying to better myself. It keeps my mind clear from negative thoughts…" her mind wandered off to exactly those thoughts. But Elladan seemed to instinctively notice this and distracted her with more questions.

"We practice sword fighting as well. When we are not scouting and fighting orcs, we train. Daily. I am wondering Rin…. would you do us the honour of training with us?"

She heard Elrohir chuckle and softly mumbling: "That will be some short training!"

" _Hitotsu, mazu onore o shire, shikashite ta o shire_ " she bit at him. Elrohir frowned at her: "That is not common tongue."

"No it is Japanese. It is the first rule of any martial art: it means: first know yourself, then know others. You are overestimating yourself and underestimating me, Elf."

Elladan chuckled in her neck. Elrohir smiled at her wit: "And you are ignorant if you cannot judge your opponent correctly. It will do you no good in combat. So I can return the same rule to you."

"I can judge you fine. Just a pretty face, that is what you are." she was grinning now.

But then her own wit backfired at her swiftly; Elrohir lifted his eyebrows curiously: "You think I am pretty?"

She blushed. What should she say now? This was embarrassing! She decided that if she could not undo her words, better be honest about it.

"Don't tell me that you don't know! You both are beautiful. Unearthly beautiful I might add. I feel like a potato head next to you guys…. " she cast her eyes downward, unable to speak more.

She heard the twins chuckle. Elladan said kindly: "We are aware how mortals see us Rin. But you are no … potato head… I would like to address your beauty also as unearthly, since we have no comparison.."

She felt her head turn beat red in an instant. She mumbled something inaudible and told Elladan that she needed to do 'her thing' in the bushes. He lowered her down with a playful smile and she quickly disappeared in the thicket. When she was a few meters away she heard the brothers laugh together. At her expense no doubt.

Grumbling she walked through the woods. She felt naked without her katana, she cursed the brothers with all her might. She actually needed to pee, so she sat down behind a tree and lowered her pants. When she was done she noticed a sudden silence in the forest. Unnatural silence. She had heard birds before, but now they were silent. And the sun was not set yet. This could only mean one thing. Something was not right! She cursed softly, adrenaline kicking in.

She ran as fast as he could through the trees towards the twins. A quick glance told her that they already knew. Their swords already drawn, Elladan motioned her to be silent and stand in between them, Elrohir turned towards the horses, unstrapping her katana.

He handed it to her with a serious face: "It is a small group, Rin. We can manage with ease. And do not hesitate to kill."

She noticed her own trembling hands when she took her katana. But the familiar feel of the hilt in her hands, washed away any fear that she had. She unsheathed it, eying the blade lovingly. Elrohir looked at it with awe, recognizing superb craftsmanship. "That is a fine blade Rin. Now you….." his sentence remained unfinished because the orcs ran into the small clearing where they stood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers. The chapter was too long, so I broke it up in two shorter ones. Thanks for the reviews so far. Please keep them coming. Reviews keep me going!**

 **4\. Their stealth surprised her, they didn't make…**

Their stealth surprised her, they didn't make a sound. There were with six of them and the first one slashed at Ellandan with mad force. The Elfs calm stood in stark contrast to the orcs impulsive madness. In slow motion she saw him bending down, initiating a movement that she recognized. Standing up and pivoting, he sliced the orcs chest with one graceful move. The impact did not slow him down and like an expert dancer he used the momentum to initiate a next series of moves. On his right side, Elrohir was moving almost too fast for her to see, only the spray of blood betraying the movement of his sword.

They were magnificent fighters to watch. Moving like water, fluent, effortlessly and completely tuned into each other. They even shared their opponents in battle, one brother weakening an orc to aid his twin. She felt like watching a staged choreography. They seemed like wargods to her, cold, proud and painfully beautiful, death following them wherever their attention was drawn. The blood of their enemies on their skin, did not taint their brilliance, but enhanced it.

But she did not have the time to contemplate on their fighting style, she did not even have time to scream or yell. From the right, past the two brothers came a creature straight at her. It was wearing some kind of leather outfit and some leather straps tight around its chest. A worn down helmet, dented on its head, showing nasty red beady eyes just underneath its rim. Grey skin was covered in scar tissue resulting from probably third degree burns, making its appearance sickening. It's face was contorted in a battle crazed rage when he dashed right at her, a rusty blade slicing the air before him.

She moved automatically, a lifetime of training kickstarting her body. With the katana in a reverse grip, she ducked underneath his aimless steered weapon and slashed its face with one swift upward movement. The orc screamed in a sickening way but came back at her with full force.

She noticed with distant apprehension that his reach was wide and together with his size and weight this was at first sight a serious advantage. But where he was slow, her own flexibility and size made her quick, an unlikely but strangely compatible opponent. So she did what she was good at, she flipped the katana to a regular grip, and danced gracefully around this huge but slow creature, slashing at it, crippling it, toying with it.

She was unaware of her surroundings, looking at her work from a distant. Her emotions detached from reality, she was just carving a piece of meat, like a cook or butcher. She kept working on him but did not give a killing blow. There was silence around her, or numbness she couldn't tell.

Years of training, but she only fought Hideo with her real sword, drawing blood occasionally. Normally she used a training katana. In her day and age it was a sport after all, not a means to survive.

But that changed when her parents and little sister were murdered before her eyes on that horrible day. Deep within her a door had opened, a door that stood ajar, but was open nevertheless. She had felt it: a thirst for blood. She longed to give in to it and kill her enemies, bathe in their blood, take revenge, do everything that the rules of her sport forbid her. Everything that her upbringing forbid her. Everything the laws of her country forbid her.

She really did try. She tried when her family's murderers were trialed and put to prison for 15 years. She tried in the years after that. But fighting this part of herself killed most of the life inside of her. The only thing left was the next best thing: relentless sword fighting, day in day out, wearing her body down until there was no more room for those haunting thoughts.

The only thing that kept this empty life going was the hope that one day she would be able to face them. And to find the resolve to kill them despite her rules and ethics.

Fighting the orc, she could feel that door within her open more and more and she noticed from a distance that she relished hurting this creature, she relished every slice, every cry of pain, the feel of its blood on her skin. But she kept herself from surrendering to this forbidden feeling. Careful control still in place.

And, when the orc was on its knees before her, no more than a pile of bloodied flesh, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Elrohir's face was calm, a trail of blood on his cheek. His sword dripping. He squeezed her shoulder and with that movement, sound returned to the world in full force. His words entered her consciousness in fragments, but she understood his meaning: "...ot training .. ust kill it!"

She gritted her teeth, fear spiked in her stomach for a moment. She felt as if she was balancing on the edge of a sword, the fear to lose her sanity when she would give into her destructive desire was palpable. She closed her eyes, forcing her mind for calmth, reaching past her fear for those forbidden feelings. And they surfaced with full force.

Where there was hesitation, suddenly conviction kicked in and she sliced its head clean off in one swift movement. She imagined her whole life what this would feel like but the real experience was shockingly banal. Like a knife through butter.

Her mind and body came to a halt in a deep crouch, head bent, her arms, both holding the katana, sweeped to the extreme right, until her shoulder could not twist any further. She panted heavily. Then: suffocating silence and the smell of earth, guts, urine, horses and blood.

How long she sat there, arms lifted, echoing her final blow staring at the ground she did not know. But after a while she started to sense the presence of the brothers behind her. Shakely she stood up and looked around the small battlefield.

While she had been playing around with one orc, they killed another eight of them. They underestimated their numbers it seemed. Noticing blood dripping from her katana, she felt bile creep up her throat, making her sick instantly. Rushing to the side, she vomited with vigour. Shaking on her legs she knelt down, vomiting even more.

Hands brushed her long black hair out of her face. He did not speak, but she knew it had to be Elladan. She felt grateful for this small gesture of understanding. But she felt more grateful for their silence.

When she was done she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, glancing at the grotesque corpses. Elrohir kicked one of the bodies on its back to examine it. He looked seriously at his brother: "I do not recognize them. A new spawned breed from under the mountains no doubt."

Elladan nodded grimly: "Aye. Let us move quickly. We need to find the cover of the greenwood, there might be more numbers on the way."

He turned to look at Rin who was distractedly trying to clean her sword on the grass. The girl was obviously shaken. He felt an unfamiliar emotion swelling in his chest. This girl! Her first fight! And what a fighter she was! Gracious and deadly. Like a dancer she moved around her prey, playing with it. Her movements were alien, a beautiful style that he never saw before, with a beautiful blade matching it.

He slowly touched her shoulder again. She looked at him with haunted eyes. He took the sword from her hands and wiped it clean on one of the orcs. After taking the excess blood off, he used his own cape to clean and polish it. Admiring the blade for a moment, he gave her the weapon back with a serious face.

"You have earned your sword. And you have my trust."

She blinked at him, confused. Elrohir stepped next to him, putting his hand on her shoulder: "You fought beautiful."

Rin looked into their almost identical faces, unable to speak, and suddenly emotion overwhelmed her. She said with a soft voice: "I killed it…. All this time I managed to not give in…. Not to give in..."

"You defended yourself Rin. There is no need for guilt." Elladan's words were gentle.

But Elrohir added harshly: "Do not waste tears or emotions on these foul creatures. They are evil! They are nothing!" he spat on the corpses that lay at their feet.

She turned towards him saying frustrated: "I do not weep for them! I weep because it felt _good_ to torture it. It felt _good_ to feel its blood on my skin. It felt _good_ finally give in to this hunger for blood.", she screamed the last words.

Startled, the brothers saw her falling apart in front of their eyes. They had no experience with crying girls, except their sister in a past long gone. Instinctively Elrohir wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Elladan behind her, mimicked him. They kept her safely enclosed in between their bodies, in their arms, one at the front and one at her back.

Brokenly she stammered: "I gave into it…."

The brothers kept whispering in her ears, melodic elvish words that she could not understand but soothed her senses. The intense smell of their bodies, that was the other day almost too overwhelming, entered her nostrils as something familiar now. A potent smell that was masculine, earthly and on the verge of arousing. It smelled safe and just like them. Combined with their warmth surrounding her like a warm blanket, she felt safer than she had in years. And after a while her tears subsided and her thoughts stopped going haywire. A calmth entered her mind. There was only the feel of their bodies, their smell and their voices. Nothing could harm her.

xxxxxxx

And then her body betrayed her once again. She started to feel too warm. A slow blush tainted her cheeks when she realised how closely she was wedged in between the two beautiful brothers. Her heart rate increased rapidly.

Elladan seemed to sense the change in her and slowly disentangled himself: "It is time to go. Let's ride to a more advantageous position, before more trouble finds us in this one."

Elrohir, uncharacteristically, seemed more reluctant to let her go and lingered a little bit longer. Then he straightened himself and held out his hand to her: "Ride with me?"

She took it, looking into his eyes, those intelligent and old eyes, that seemed to strip her bare. But somehow she trusted him, she trusted them. She took his hand and nodded. He strapped her katana on his saddle, so that she would no be parted from her weapon this time. It earned him a small smile. He lifted her easily on his saddle and lightly jumped behind her, grasping her waist, he bore his heels in the flanks of his horse, making it sprint away in haste.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While riding his mind wandered to the small willowy build girl in his arms. How interesting she was! He knew his brother shared his sentiments. She had been amazing with that sword. He was just awe-struck by her style and how well the weapon fit that style. She moved like water. He had never seen a mortal woman wield a sword like that. She did not realise herself that she was toying with the orc, but she was. She was in complete control of the fight, but unwilling to give the final blow because she had vowed not to kill. But she did it nevertheless.

He felt a pang of guilt. In a way he was the cause for breaking that vow. Without hesitation she had listened to him and now there was no turning back for her, innocence taken, vows broken. It was his doing. Or the enemy? He was wise enough to admit that they were to blame. If they would not have given her that sword but just protected her, she would be true to her vows still.

How she fared mentally and emotionally afterwards was only to be expected, although again she was not afraid of the things that they expected, but rather the opposite. Again it was not the fear of dying or killing that made her cry, it seemed she was afraid of her love for killing. It puzzled him. She must have suffered some kind of trauma that made her this way, he was certain of it.

His guilt was short lived. A dark part of him had enjoyed watching her hurt the orc and kill it. But it was more than that; he felt satisfied that she also gave in to a dark part of herself just as he and his brother had done, all those centuries ago. It satisfied him because it was a liberating experience and now they shared an experience that was connected to the very fundamentals of their being. For centuries now they had lived like this, their darker nature hidden for their kin. And now here she was, an intimate witness of a very private part of them and it somehow, beyond any expectation, it felt good.

But he felt grateful that he could comfort her together with his brother like that. He frowned. A familiar stirring in his stomach occured; she had felt good in between them. He shared everything in life with his brother, and sharing that moment of comforting this strange girl felt only natural. He looked beside him and met Elladans' eyes.

They nodded to each other. He understood what was going through his mind, since it was what he himself had been thinking about. Their thoughts followed often the same pathways. They smiled at each other. Here they were, travelling with a strange girl, their private seclusion breached and it felt good. It surprised them to no end, but she seemed to just fit in their routine and habits naturally.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. They travelled for what seemed hours...**

They travelled for what seemed hours. She felt herself drifting off to sleep occasionally. Her head was in complete disarray. Her thoughts jumping, memories forced themselves on her. As always Elrohir sensed her state of mind almost on instinct and seemed to be pressed into her more securely, his warmth giving a little comfort. Around them the trees had grown large, reaching up towards the sky with slender branches, glowing white in the light of the stars.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they slowed down to make camp. Elladan dismounted his horse and with a swift movement, lifted her out of his brothers saddle. Once standing, he wrapped his cloak around her more securely and sat her down on the roots of a big tree, her back leaning against it.

She smelled the soothing pine trees again, but also trees that she could not place. The twins were talking softly in their own musical tongue, rummaging around in the dark. She dozed off for a while, but woke up with a start feeling a hand on her shoulders.

The dull sky had exploded into a shining mass of stars and a small fire was crackling merrily, small sparks jumping out and floating into the night. The trees around them seemed to move and aflame in burning orange and yellow colors. For the first time since she travelled with them, they cooked some warm food: dried meat combined with some root vegetables and a pinch of salt that Elrohir reverently took from a small wooden box. It simmered in a small kettle on the fire, the smell warming her bones. It was not much, but they ate as starved people. And then when their bellies were filled they sat staring into the fire, silent.

After a while Elladan started to sing softly. She could not understand the words, but the song was melancholic and the slow melody stirred emotions deep within her. Tired of the events of the day, she could no longer fight her internal turmoil and she let the tears run freely while listening to him. Elrohir seemed just as moved by his brothers song and his face was contorted in grief.

After the last words faded away into the night Elladan's eyes were closed for some time. When he looked up he seemed to wake from a dream. Rin stared at him in wonder, drying her tears with her sleeve. "That was absolutely beautiful… what was the song about? It sounded so sad."

Elladan sighed: "The tragic story of Beren and Luthien, who walk these lands no more…I cannot speak of it tonight."

She knew about this song, but nothing prepared her for the real experience of hearing the melody and words herself. It had seemed as if it had been more than just a song, the words, although foreign had held some force or power. It evoked emotion in her in a controlled manner. Instead of the turmoil that had consumed her all day, the melody seemed to have broken an invisible dam with reverence instead of force and she felt a little bit healed by it. This must be that mysterious power or magic of the elves.

They did not try to comfort her when she cried and she was glad. But when she wanted to sleep, Elladan invited her to lie with her head in his lap. She welcomed this extra warmth. At first it was a bit awkward, but she felt too tired to care and she relaxed her head and neck into the warmth, the warm flames lulling her to sleep. Just before she surrendered to the darkness, she imagined feeling his hands stroking her hair, letting the long strands slip through his fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next days they travelled further into the forest. It was majestic and seemingly endless. The large trees towering above them. Autumn had set in, coloring the leaves brown and orange. The horses feet crunching through a layer of already fallen leaves. They did not encounter a lot of wildlife, only the occasional fox and deer. The brothers seemed to have a grand respect for all living things and they bowed their head ever so slightly for every large animal that they encountered, mummering a soft elvish greeting.

They rode cautiously, minimizing their sounds. Often one of the twins was scouting ahead, leaving her with the other. Riding with Elladan ment elaborate conversations. He wanted to know everything about her life and her country. His questions were of such innocent character that she found herself opening up to him easily. She shared very personal things about her life in Japan and she suspected that he understood far more about her character, past and whereabouts than she told him in words. The eerie feeling that she could have no secrets for these brothers was a constant.

When she rode with Elrohir, he was silent most of the time, answering her questions with short grunts. But she noticed that he was, apart from being short for words, incredibly funny. Their conversations, when they had them, were like a battle of wits. He won most of the time, he had centuries of experience after all. After which he teased her with her defeat relentless.

But despite their differences she started to notice that these brothers did not need any words between them. Centuries of interaction with each other did that to people she guessed. But it was strange to experience, if she didn't know any better, it seemed like telepathy. Most of the time a look was enough. Often they would finish each other's train of thought. Their decisions, even small ones, were made together. They were aware of each others traits and quirks, but they respected each others opinion nevertheless, often with some exasperation. She wondered if her presence would have a negative effect on the equilibrium that they apparently lived in for centuries now.

Her first fight had changed something in their regard for her. They were more affectionate with her but in a respectful way. The affection was mainly physical. She suspected that riding with a woman in front of you on a horse, was challenging for a man. But they seemed more touchy since the fight, their hands holding her waist almost constantly, or resting on one of her legs. Those lingering hands stirred feelings and sensations deep within her. But she felt awkward because it felt so pleasant and because they did it openly, plain for the other to see. She had no idea if they were conscious of this change or if it held any meaning for them. For all she knew it was normal for Elves to touch each other this much? In any case she wasn't complaining.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apart from their physical affection and pleasant conversation they seemed non-communicative on their enemies whereabouts or the strategies that they were following. At the end of the third day after the fight she noticed a difference in their direction and the brothers demeanor. She had the distinct feeling that they were riding in a big circle back to where they were a day before.

Their stealth was growing with each minute, even Elladan became as silent as his brother. They were constantly listening, stopping and scouting. Slowly it dawned on her that they were not fleeing or evading, but actually hunting the enemy now and it caused a nervous kind of anticipation in her body and the familiar stirr of anger deep within her. She felt shocked that they would meet the enemy head on with her in tow, without mentioning it to her.

The previous fight had went well but she was inexperienced and they knew it. There had been moments in that fight that they could not have come to her aid had she needed it. The group of orcs was small, but if there had been more, it could have ended badly for her.

On top of that, they were Elves! They had abnormal strength and senses. They could evade the orcs easily. Why did they not tell her what they were heading into to make her wary and prepared?

Anger getting the better of her and she said irritated: "When were you going to tell me that we are going to meet them head on?"

Elladan looked at her sharply: "Why? We will end them with ease. You need not be concerned."

She rolled her eyes, irritated: "Why put me in harms way? Why not evade them so you can bring me to Rivendell safely? Isn't that your goal?"

At her blunt tone of voice, Elladan replied coolly: "Our purpose is to cleanse these lands of evil. Your safety was never our goal as you put it."

"So you are gambling with my life without my consent? You can easily evade them. I know you can."

Elrohir said angrily: "That is not our way. We cannot let them live in these lands"

"But you are gambling with my life! You are expecting me to hunt them down with you! To kill them. But you fail to inform me of that!" she noticed vaguely that she was yelling at them.

She was fed up with them suddenly and she wrenched herself out of Elladans grip and jumped to the ground. She stared up at them, hands on her hips, seething. They seemed irritated, Elrohir angry even, his grey eyes clouded, his mouth an angry set line. He spat something in quick Elvish to his brother. Elladan grunted in response.

"What is the difference with the last fight? Dead is dead", he said.

"There is difference and you know it! The other day they happened upon us. I defended myself because I had no choice. But now I have a choice. And I think it only fair that you at least discuss it with me in advance."

"Discuss it? You are still a child to us, what would you know of danger and risks?", Elrohir snorted.

"Pardon me? I am no child! How dare you say that to me, you arrogant bastard Elf Lord!"

She felt tears of anger filling her eyes. She clenched her fists. She would not cry in front of them, no matter what!

Elrohir had no patience with her anger: "Watch your tongue mortal. We are not bastards but of noble blood. You do well to remember that. And do not attempt to change our ways, girl. We hunt orc, it is the way that we are. Death will come for us as it will see fit. Evading our purpose will not change that."

She blinked. What was he rambling about? "Do you value life so little? That you would carelessly throw it away?"

They gave her a pained look. Elrohir looked away silently. After a pregnant silence, Elladan said: "Do not pretend to understand, it takes more than orcs to kill us. And we do value life. We dedicated our actions for its preservation, but we cannot ignore the urges of our hearts."

Elrohir added angrily: "You are part of this Rin, even if you do not wish it."

She stared at them, letting their words sink in. She was part of this. What was 'this' exactly? Was she part of their suffocating togetherness? Part of this hunt? Her anger lessened, making place for an uneasy feeling. They were compelled to hunt their enemy, it seemed an urge they could not fight. Her participation in the last fight made her in a weird way an intricate part of this existence. Even she could feel it. It chilled her to the bone. Giving in to those primal instincts in her first fight felt like a liberation. But those feelings were now tucked away deep inside her again and the memory of the experience a faint echo. How would her sanity hold if she fought again?

The brothers stared down at her, perched on their horses. Their faces serious, eyes glinting. Anticipation hung in the air as if the forest held its breath.

Her thoughts were racing. What would happen if she walked out? She seemed to instinctively understand the workings of their brain and hearts. Just as they seemed to understand what she was thinking all the time.

There was no going back, if she abandoned them now, she would lose a part of herself that she had only just discovered. If she abandoned them now, they would hunt the orcs, kill them and retrieve her afterwards to bring her to Rivendell, but they would shut her out, these brothers were scarred just like her and very closed, a habit that existed for centuries. She had been allowed to see a very intimate part of them and she was certain no Elf or man had ever been allowed this close.

The thought of them leaving her and shutting her out, scared her. Their togetherness felt so right. She wanted to be part of this, whatever this was. She wanted to fight, more than anything in her life. She realised, that it was the mere fact that they made decisions without her that had made her angry. If she was part of it, she wanted to be their equal.

Well. She was their equal.

"I will fight." they seemed to relax a bit.

"But if I am part of this, you cannot treat me like a child and make decisions about my life. You are not alone any longer. I am here now. Deal with it."

Elladan blinked at her, the irritation still there: "You are troublesome."

"Aye, troublesome, irritating and a burden. But I guess you have a point." his brother added. To her relief, his eyes had softened a bit giving her courage.

She suddenly grinned. "So I won the fight?"

Elrohir laughed his clear laugh out loud: "Aye, Rin. I guess you did."

Elladan was still irritated and could not smile. He seemed disturbed by her intrusion in their affairs.

Elrohir held out his hand to her, but she refused. "Let me walk for a while, my ass is hurting from the saddle." Elrohir turned a subtle shade of pink at her use of language and she softly chuckled turning around walking away.

The sound of hooves followed her and suddenly she was lifted in the saddle effortlessly with his inhuman strength. She gasped when she felt his breath tickle her neck. He was bending towards her ear saying with a dark voice: "So, will you hunt orcs with us?"

"Hai.."

She felt him smile and release a sigh: "Good."

And he spurred his horse on in an easy trod through the trees. After a while Elladan caught up with them. The dark mood in his eyes lifted a bit: "Was it that easy? You just wanted us to ask?"

She smiled at him: "Yes, that easy."

Finally he smiled as well: "Alright my dear lady. We will ask your permission from this moment onwards. But only if you will grace us with a positive answer."

"I promise to follow you happily in any battle that you propose."

The twins burst out in happy laughter. And she felt light as a feather.


	6. Chapter 6

**O yes my lovelies. This is part two of originally one chapter. I am having so much fun with this story! I just hope to wipe out every other memory of any version of the twins that was ever written. But more modest: please review! It really really keeps me going! Let me know what you like and dislike!**

 **6\. Dusk was approaching faster in the forest…**

Dusk was approaching faster in the forest than in the open plains. Elrohir was scouting a bit ahead and where they could see him from time to time, he was now lost in growing shadows. True to their word, the twins informed her of the enemies whereabouts and how they wanted to approach them. Knowing how close the orcs were made her nervous and suddenly concerned for Elrohir. She hated not being in control.

Concentrating she could hear the sounds of his horse past the soft thuds of Mithrochs hooves. She felt uncomfortable, shivering while she stared at the ever growing darkness, trying to pierce it with her eyes but failing. Tuned in on her feelings as he was, Elladan rubbed her arm to comfort her.

A sudden silence rolled through the forest, Elladan's hand stopped moving. They held their breath, every fibre in their body alert. Then he unsheathed his sword softly. Rin followed him mere seconds later, the metal of her katana hissing.

As if the darkness was watching her, she suddenly felt like a sitting duck on the horse. Acting on impulse she slipped out of Elladan's grip, quickly running to a large tree, her ankles stiff from sitting still on the horse. Moving on her own accord, she felt no fear and in control, her thoughts empty and calculating. She took off her hoodie quickly, she wanted to be able to move unhindered.

Glancing back at Elladan she expected him, considering their argument earlier, to be concerned or angry for her impulsiveness. But instead he nodded at her seriously, his grey eyes clearly visible in the darkness. He motioning to the side with a shake of his head, holding up a few fingers to indicate the number of orcs.

Suddenly a loud clang of metal on metal alerted them. They shared another look. His wise eyes seemed to understand the situation and her intentions immediately. He motioned for her to run towards the sound. Then quickly turned his horse thundering through the trees and disappearing into the shadows. The sound of hooves was quickly absorbed by the darkness. She could only hear the sound of her own breathing.

So she was on her own for now. It gave her strength that he treated her like an equal and gave her this amount of trust. She had to live up to that trust. Running towards the sounds of weapons clashing, she held her blade sideways, the point tipped towards the ground. Silently she ran, like a shadow. The terrain was rugged but still she reached him before his brother did.

To her surprise, his legs half in the thicket, Elrohir lay on the ground, his eyelids closed. He seemed to be temporarily knocked out. When she approached he was trying to get to his feet, shaking his head to get rid of some dizziness, groaning. Bending over him, to her dismay, stood a giant orc holding a club. The creature yelled at the fallen Elf in a strange language, dark words spoken with a raspy broken voice.

Without hesitation she ran at the scene and sliced at it with one supple downward movement from her katana. He was twice her size. In slow motion she saw him registering the pain and turning his head to look down at her. In the wake of this movement his body pivoted slowly and the large club, with spikes, she noticed distantly, was being hurled towards her.

Within a split second, she knew that countering it would be suicide; she had to dodge it. She crouched down low, effectively evading her head being split open. Involuntarily, the orc's massive body followed the movement of the club by the sheer force that he had used, baring its unarmored side body to her. Seeing this opening in his defence she jumped up quickly, her katana already in action.

But then his head exploded in a spray of blood. The large body slowly tumbled over towards her. Feeling the blood dripping from her face, she stared blinking at the enormous lump of flesh heading her way. She was pulled forcibly to the side in one swift motion by a hard tug on her arm. It was Elladan. He did not look at her, but stared into the darkness, hissing at her: "Focus Rin… more are on the way…"

Elrohir had gotten up, staring in the same direction. He seemed uninjured. And then the world slowed down again. Five orcs came crashing through the darkness, gaining visibility as if they stepped out of an ink jar.

Elladan ran at them, a fraction faster than his brother. In his wake followed Elrohir, calling with a clear voice, making the echoes bouncing off the trees: " _Lacho calad! Drego morn!_ ". It seemed as if their charge pushed light into the darkness for a moment, making their enemy hesitate. She stared in wonder, rooted to the spot, watching the shadows cower behind the trees. What was this feeling? Was this the might of the Elves?

And then the moment passed and with a loud metal clang, they fell on their enemy like hungry birds of prey, slaying them as if they were Death himself.

The power of their battle cry gave her a strength that she did not know she possessed. She ran after them, cutting down the first orc that she happened upon. It fell easily with one smart move of her blade. It filled her with an intense adrenaline high that made her scream out in euphoria. The next one was not so easily defeated. It evaded her sword and managed to hit her in the face, making her tumble backwards and slamming into a tree trunk. She scrambled to her feet instantly. It was upon her in seconds, but she was quicker, making her katana collide point first with its flesh. At its cry of agony she locked eyes with it and they held nothing but hatred and pain.

An intense urge to hurt him pushed out any rational thought and while staring at it, she turned her blade and cut the wound further open towards the side, spilling its intestines on the ground. The horror of what she was doing was nothing compared to the relish she felt when she saw the panic in its eyes when the pain hit fully. The weapon fell from its hands, but it was not done yet. A small knife that she hadn't noticed cut through the skin of her arm. She cried in pain triggering an intense anger. She yelled her rage into its face. The creature cried in agony and surged with a battle crazed madness, she stared into its eyes until death found it suddenly and let it slide to the ground with a dull thud.

She ripped her katana from its belly severing its head from its body in one blow. She assessed the small battlefield. The twins were cornered by more orcs in a tough fight. The brothers fought seriously, she noticed their concentrated faces.

Then one of the orcs cut Elrohir on the shoulder which made her jump into action running towards them and slicing at its ankles, successfully crippling it. Elladan immediately took advantage of the opening and ended the creature with one blow. She jumped on to the next one, using her favorite reverse grip since the space to move around was limited. Elladan seemed to adapt to her intrusion in the battle with ease. He supplemented her, finishing moves that she initiated. And within moments the enemy was slain.

They stood there for a while panting. Elrohir already sensing their surroundings for more. He motioned silently with his head towards another direction. Rin felt excitement flooding her stomach. Without second thought she ran towards the shadows, only followed by a soft Elvish cursing sound.

Silently running through the trees. The orcs appeared soon enough and she ran at them silently. Vaguely she realised that there was no sound of the twins following her. But she trusted them to guard her back.

As if the previous encounters were just a warming up, she felt her mind and body just click into place. For a fleeting insane moment she thought of Hideo. This must be the state of mind that he was always talking about! And it felt great!

When she slayed the first orc, a battle rage took control over her brain and body. She moved automatically, everything becoming fluent, her movements, her tactics, her thoughts.

She craved for more with every blow and every cry of their enemy, that was now also her enemy. There was an enormous amount of orcs and she was moving without pause, working her limbs, cutting through flesh, skin and bone, pivoting, twisting, jumping, ducking.

And then for the first time in her life she gave herself completely to the experience, to herself, letting all barriers crashing down in one liberating ecstasy. She lost herself, she felt her mind and body becoming one, energy flowing, filling every cell in her body. Her identity reduced to zero. Time ceased to exist. There was only the fight and the tsuka of her katana in her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an eternity, ever so slowly, she came to her senses. She was standing in a silent forest, cutting feverishly into a large lump of flesh. The meat shook with every blow. She was making sounds with every move.

Vaguely she realised it was dead. The stench of spilled guts mixed with blood and rusting metal, penetrating her nose almost painfully. She seemed to taste the smell on her tongue, nauseating her. And ever so slowly disgust started to grow in the pit of her stomach.

She stopped dead when she heard a soft voice murmuring in Elvish very near to her. It took her too long to recognize Elladan. Blood caked the side of his face and oddly enough his mouth and chin. He was panting. Dark blood was dripping from his sword. He was softly speaking to his brother, his hand on his arm.

Elrohir behind him seemed still dazed from fighting. His eyes wild, panting, his clothing soaked with blood. His sword was stuck in a grey corpse. He held an elegant knife in his hand, his arm up to his elbow covered in blood. He seemed injured at his shoulder, clear red blood oozing from a wound.

The sight of the wound alerted her, making her mind clear in an instant. She approached him quickly, touching his shoulder, concerned. He stared at her with those harsh wild eyes, as if seeing her for the first time. She said softly: "You are hurt… "

He didn't answer but grasped her waist and pulled her painfully into him with too much force, staring down at her with strange eyes. His strength and force surprised her and she gasped in his hold. Holding her tight, he slowly put his head into the crook of her neck. He held and she realized with a start that he was inhaling her scent. She must smell disgusting, but he inhaled deeply.

Behind him she noticed Elladan's concerned look. "You will get more blood on you." she said it gently, trying not to provoke him. .

"I like you covered in blood…", the words left his mouth before he realized what he was saying. As if the awkwardness of the situation slowly dawned on him, he stilled in the embrace. He slowly stood straight and met her eyes. She looked shy and flustered at the comment, not knowing what to think. When his thoughts cleared he wasn't sorry that he said it, since it was the truth. He knew his brother thought the same thing right this moment.

She had stood there, blood dripping from her blade, her arm and her face. Her eyes wild her face fierce, chest heaving, the muscles in her arms tense. And he had to admit that it did things to his stomach seeing her like this. Standing there like some exotic war goddess.

He was disturbed momentarily by his body's reaction to her appearance, but instinctively he had no choice but to give in to his urge for closeness. He wanted to feel her and smell the battle clinging to her skin, the sweat of the exercise still fresh. He knew he was to blame for her loss of innocence and her broken vows. But to give into this darkness, being able to share it with her, was a desire that had been part of him for centuries, but a desire that he nor his brother ever acted upon.

But now she was here. And the desire became too strong for him to ignore. He wanted to share his world with her, make her part of it. And he did not care if she wanted this or not, if she felt the same or not. A dark selfishness surfaced and he just gave into it because it felt good.

Elladan had approached without her noticing. Standing close enough for her to feel his breath on the other side of her neck en feel the warmth of his body against her side and back. She felt slightly embarrassed that he was staring at her while she was in his brothers arms, but as before he seemed not bothered by it.

Looking at him, she saw that his eyes held a dark look that told her he might even like the sight of them together. It made her blush, which made him gasp softly, his eyes getting an even darker wanting look. When he stared at Elrohir however, he said something in Elvish, his brother replied with a short grunt, releasing her.

Elladan had noticed the cut on her arm it seemed. He took her arm, turning it around to asses her injury. It was not serious, but it needed to be stitched together. He cursed softly. And the awkwardness of the situation evaporated just like that.

"Are you ok Rin?"

She shrugged. "It is a shallow wound. It just needs to be cleaned and preferably stitched."

"I can stitch the wound. But we need a fire to boil what little water we have and get warm." he stared at his brother pointedly. Elrohir cursed and stalked away to find firewood.

A fire was crackling soon enough and she sat next to it shivering. The adrenaline from the fight worn out. The Elves seemed unaffected by the cold.

Elladan had dragged the orc corpses into the thicket, showing an impossible strength that made her gape at him. Seeing her reaction he had shrugged mumbling about the obvious differences between Elves and humans. Elrohir had found her hoodie.

When Elladan had soaked some cloth in boiling water, he glanced at her: "Are you ready?"

She nodded. It was a nasty business, but it had to be done. She was not afraid of pain or injuries and she gave her arm unwavering. He washed the wound carefully, the already dried blood dissolving and dripping in rivulets from her arm on the forest ground. Then he took a needle made of fine metal and with a fine white thread he started sewing the edges of the wound together.

"Forgive me Rin, I am not the healer that my father is. This will leave a scar."

"I don't mind. I have many scars."

He went to work quickly but with attention. Elrohir watched her curiously. She did not react in any way to the pain of the needle or tugging at the wound. He thought she was remarkable.

When he was done, Elladan wound some clean cloth around her arm to protect the stitches. He helped her into her hoodie again and wrapped his mantle around her shoulders. She needed to stay warm.

She looked at Elrohir and his bloodied shoulder. "Shall I take a look at that?"

He shrugged. "It will heal."

"But the pain will lessen more quick if I treat it."

He grunted. "I like the hurt. It makes me feel alive."

She blinked at him. She knew that feeling intimately and had felt it many times before. But it was not the answer she expected. He was an Elf. Why would he have the same strange issues as a human girl? These were not the ideal Elves that she read about. They were scarred, dark and dangerous. And apparently they had issues. They had lived for centuries. Of course the brothers must have picked up more trauma than she had in her short lifetime.

She tried a different approach: "I know what you mean."

"I fear you do not."

Her anger flared: "Yes I do! Feeling my body after fighting is the only way to feel alive. When I am not fighting I feel empty, dead if you will. This is the reason that I live with my katana! You are not alone! So don't tell me I don't understand!"

He blinked at her, unable to form a coherent sentence. She pressed on: "Nice that you want to feel alive, good for you! But you are risking an infection and ultimately death if you don't clean it. And that is just a silly way to die for someone of Noble Blood as you put it." she rolled her eyes but pressed on: "And besides, it will hurt anyway, even if I clean it and tend to it…so you don't really have a point..."

He stared at her dumbfounded. Elladan suddenly laughed out loud, releasing the tension in them all. And after a while even Elrohir smiled: "Fine, I guess the verdict of a Japanese goddess of war is final."

But Rin realized soon to her dismay that her plan backfired once again, when he unclasped his mantle and pulled his tunic over his head, penetrating her with his gaze. She stared apprehensive at his torso, his broad shoulders, lean muscles, the scars that marred the delicate white skin.

She felt his eyes burning holes in her, but she did not dare meet them, fighting the burning sensation on her cheeks. She just knew the bastard would be grinning if she looked at him. Instead she focussed on his wound and the dried up crusts of blood on his hands, to remind her that the situation was totally unappropriate for hormones.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the revised version of chapter 7. I wish to thank my digital friend Leggyrespect123, for pushing this story towards greater heights! Chapter 8 is up soon...**

 **7\. A day passed uneventfully into the next afternoon. She felt so...**

A day passed uneventfully into the next afternoon. She felt so incredibly dirty that it almost made her cry. With every movement, her own body temperature released the horrible smell that clung to her clothing and skin.

The twins were, just like her, covered with blood stains and probably worse. Their clothing was covered in thick crusts of dried blood, their hair caked with gore, falling in thick knotted strands. The night after the battle, they could only clean the utmost necessary. Elladan had rinsed his face and Rin had cleaned Elrohir's wounded shoulder, using the only water they risked to spare. The twins knew these lands well, fresh water was still miles away, so they initiated a strict rationing policy, resulting in three extremely filthy travellers.

Apart from the increasing sensation of extreme thirst that she was unfamiliar with, she could not remember a moment in her life where she had been more dirty. The brothers seemed unfazed by it. They were still clingy, despite her current state of physical hygiene.

Like after the first battle, they seemed to crave her close proximity. But she felt increasingly uneasy when they touched her, since she could barely stand the smell of her own body. At the end of the first day she became rigid under their attention. Food tasted foul and she could not swallow even the tiniest bite, her body destroying any appetite that she might have. Sleep was restless and uneasy, the need to shower or bathe becoming almost unbearable.

In the morning of the next day she stiffened with every touch of the twins. Their attempts to touch made her feel itchy and restless. It vexed the twins, she felt it. But she just did not want them to cling to her when she felt this horrible about herself.

Later that afternoon, she decided to walk for while, anything to escape their hands. The twins did not comment on her decision, but she felt their inquisitive eyes following her every step. She chose to ignore them, too restless and awkward to care.

Walking through the woods, it was unnerving how clean it was. It smelled fresh and clear. The atmosphere seemed crisp and clean as if she could smell the oxygen being created by the leaves. It stood in sharp contrast with how she felt. Her body and clothes covered in the blood and guts of orcs, her mind still experiencing the after effects of the fight. She felt tainted. A dark presence in a pure world.

Listening to the soft sound of hooves and the murmuring of the twins, she thought about them. They were odd, these brothers, not what she expected from two Elf lords. Some part of them was like the books, noble and pure with a mysterious power radiating from them. She was constantly amazed by the feel of their presence, their penetrating wise eyes, their unreal beauty and the sense that they were infinitely wise and good. But they were also dark, forbidden and strange, embracing their dark urges and seeking out blood and death almost desperately.

There seemed to be no sense of privacy between them. They shared their lives with all their experiences, wants, thoughts and enemies to the extreme. And even to the point where they openly sought closeness and intimacy with her, whether it be in conversation or physical touch, plain for the other brother to see. At first she felt awkward but their ease with each other made her accept it almost without second thought now. But glancing at them from a distance she knew it was an odd relationship that these brothers had with each other. Although odd might be an understatement.

And while they were hypersensitive for her thoughts and emotions, they seemed socially awkward on other matters. Because why on earth did they not realize that physical closeness while covered in gore is not something normal people desire? She cursed them softly in Japanese, stomping through the thicket.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The brother's thoughts in turn were just as occupied with Rin. Watching her lean form maneuvering through the trees, they felt uneasy. She was being distant and fidgy. They wanted to comfort her, but it seemed to have an opposite effect. Comforting her by seeking physical closeness came naturally to them and she had been very receptive to their attention. But since their last fight she sought distance instead of closeness.

Elladan toyed with the idea that she might be uncomfortable with all the dried blood, but thinking of her bloodlust in battle he dismissed the thought. Something else must be troubling her.

They let her be for a while. She seemed to be in need of solitude, something they understood all too well. Elladan was still in awe about how she handled the battle, her fighting style was violence-driven, well-balanced, creative and fearless. And to his utter amazement, she gave herself with body and soul over to her bloodlust, watching in euphoria as the life struggled out of her fallen enemies. There was no hesitation, no holding back. She was a fearsome force of pure power unleashed upon the orcs, and it was a painfully beautiful sight to behold.

He softly said to his brother in Elvish: "Well, brother?"

"I think I have not seen her equal with the blade other than a handful of Elves."

"She embraced her inner darkness."

Elrohir sighed sadly: "I feel we have wronged her, brother."

"You know as well as I that we do not dictate her mortal heart. She has made her choice."

"But we could have chosen to protect her from the orcs. Or from herself for that matter."

Elladan fell silent. Then he said thoughtfully: "Even if we protected her she seems to have a purpose inside herself. You feel it too brother. Her fëa, is violence-driven, she seems to have been re-born out of terror. And we had no part in that."

"A soul, mortals call it."

"Her soul seemed already torn when we met her. I am glad we can guide her to embrace the darkness inside of her without getting lost, to re-direct her fear. We have been the same after all."

"Aye, it feels good to find a kindred fëa. Somehow she knows death as we have."

Elladan stared at his brother for a while.

"She is an addiction, I feel like a moth attracted to a flame. I do not like it." Elrohir added.

"Aye brother. I fear what it means for I feel similar. I do not wish to let her go."

They fell silent. Their thoughts wandered towards the small girl walking ahead of them and their increasing obsession with her. They felt some sort of primal pull that made them want to be close. It scared them. They did not wish to discuss this fear yet, for deep down in their hearts they knew what it meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late in the afternoon, they came upon a small lake in the woods that was fed by a bubbling creek. Rin reached it first, her spirits lifted immediately by the mere sight of the water.

The brothers behind her halted their horses, cautiously taking in their surroundings. Elrohir steered Suldal back into the woods to scout the area. Elladan said softly. "A bath would do us good, don't you think? The water is clear and pure."

A sudden sharp happiness caused a mischievous Cheshire grin to appear on her face.

"I cannot wait to jump into the water! But our filth will violate it immediately I fear." she quipped. They laughed together, and Elladan noticed to his satisfaction that the mental distance between them had evaporated instantly. Was it as simple as the prospect of bathing that eased her mind?

"Is it the stain of the blood of our enemies that has been making your mood foul?"

She nodded, grimacing: "Don't you mind?"

He cocked his head, staring at her. "You must forgive us Rin, for our ways are …..peculiar. Sometimes we forget ourselves." He looked away then and Rin thought quietly it was still weird that he had not answered her question.

They patiently waited for Elrohir to return, occasionally sipping water from the lake. She felt weird drinking water from a lake like that, vaguely wondering if it would make her sick. After drinking she washed her hands and face, feeling somewhat better already.

Mithroch drank slowly and eagerly and after a while the horse slowly wandered off through the thicket.

"What if we need to escape?"

Elladan smiled at her: "Well, I cannot imagine that we must since my brother is scouting. But in that unfortunate incident, I will call him and he will come."

"Just like that?"

"Aye. Just like that. He is my friend."

This calm acceptance of this friendship with his horse, was an Elvish trait that she still wasn't used to. She knew she could not get more out of him than this. Any hint of the supernatural they would just explain as Elvish culture and nature and nothing extraordinary. But for her it almost seemed like magic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrohir returned after what seemed an hour and gave the all clear. Rin did not think twice, but walked to the edge of the lake, quickly stripped down and dived into the water with a battlecry. The water was crystal-clear, the green lush water plants and rocks visible beneath her. And ice cold. She swam underwater for some time, resurfacing in the middle of the lake. She swam a few rounds to heat up her body and dived to the cold dark depths where silent floating plants caressed her skin. When she came up for air, still in the middle of the lake, she wondered about the twins.

She spotted them on the edge of the lake staring at her. It seemed they were rooted to the spot where she stripped naked only moments ago. Elrohir looked flushed and Elladan just stared.

How could she be so stupid! She was in Middle Earth, travelling with two Elf Lords and she just stripped stark naked in front of them. She had no clue how nudity was looked upon or how dating worked in this world, but she was fairly sure that it did not involve casual nakedness or sex before marriage. And looking at their reactions her assumptions seemed correct.

Her rising embarrassment was quickly replaced by evil sadism. They had been making her feel awkward for the longest time now. Elrohir's topless state after the fight felt like a low blow to her dignity, making her feel flustered against her will. It felt good to pay them back like this.

"Stop gaping like a set of orcs and get clean! Never saw a woman swimming before? Just get in here and get clean, you smell like death!"

The brothers stood there at a loss for words, obviously embarrassed, as was her intention. But then, Elladan shrugged: "Well brother. What are you waiting for? Do as the lady commands."

But he didn't smile when he let his mantle drop to the ground. Instead he looked at her intently while he took off his tunic showing, like his brother, a perfect torso, marred with scars, beautifully toned, the skin pale.

It was her turn to be embarrassed, just the sight of him made her heart beat faster. The absence of his smile enhanced the sense of darkness beneath all that male beauty. The brothers were dangerous, dark and unpredictable and the thrill of this edge made her insides churn. They were addictive. But their beauty did not make her forget the wildness in Elrohir's eyes after the battle, the way he lost control when he had grabbed her, smelling her. Seeing Elladan stripping at the waterside, she felt again like she had prodded two caged tigers unwittingly and she had no idea what was going to happen next. And yet, this uncertainty was part of the anticipation that tightened things low in her body. She felt helpless in the vicinity of such dangerous beauty.

To make matters worse, Elladan undid his pants, dropping them in one go. There was no underwear and while she suddenly had trouble finding a focus point for her eyes, he ignored her stares stoically, even seemed to dare her to watch. Slowly he walked into the water, his eyes never leaving her face.

She quickly dipped her head underneath the water's surface to cool of her flaming cheeks. She only came up when she was sure his hips would be underneath the surface, although she knew that the clarity of the water did not leave things to the imagination.

Suddenly his head crashed through the water's surface just beside her. His face glistening from the water, eyelashes stuck together. He had the same dark seriousness in his face that gave her unease, but noticing her furious blush, that expression seemed to melt away and he smiled a slow smile, saying softly: "Do not worry Rin, as I told you before, your honour is safe with us."

She heard a loud splash and Elrohir joined them, his flushed cheeks made him look uncharacteristically cute and boyish and she could not help but laugh at him.

He gave her an irritated look but soon his eyes held mischief. "Are you laughing at me, my Lady?"

"I'm afraid I am!"

Without warning he scooped her up, pulling her into his warm chest. She felt cold air clinging to her skin making her aware of her nakedness and his brother's gaze. She shrieked while he threw her into the water with force. She came up gasping for air, their laughter ringing in her ears. She splashed water at them, taking revenge. But she was repaid in twofold.

They swam for what seemed like hours, washing the blood off their skin and out of their clothes. Her fingertips went wrinkly. It felt like heaven to rinse the blood and gore out of her hair and off her skin. The wound on her arm felt painful in the water and she hoped it would not get infected. But the numbing cold soon made her forget about it. The water absorbed all the evil and negativeness that clung to her making her feel reborn.

The brothers looked wickedly beautiful, their black hair stuck to their backs, eyelashes sticky, skin glistening over toned muscles and scars. She was drifting on her back watching them. Elladan unwinding Elrohir's braids, and rinsed his hair while the latter leaned backwards, face tilted up, eyes closed. It seemed such an intimate scene and she was grateful to be part of it, to see them this vulnerable.

She wondered what they would think of her casual nakedness. She was still uncertain if the increasing physical touching was deliberate or just an innocent cultural phenomenon. The fact that they did it plain for the other brother to see made her think it was the latter. But then again, casual nakedness seemed not common in Elvish culture, judging by their reaction. Still, they stripped just as easily after their initial shock. She felt awkward asking them, but Elladan seemed to sense that she was brooding on something: "Rin, you can ask us anything… you know that.."

She plucked up her courage. "Well, I just want to apologize for undressing like that. I am not familiar with your customs, and I fear they are very different from mine. Is casual nakedness normal in Elf culture?"

Elladan smiled, his lean fingers still tangled in his brother's locks. "There is no taboo on nakedness. We do not shun the shape the Valar have blessed us with."

She released a breath that she did not know she was holding. "Well, that makes me feel less awkward and guilty at least!"

Then she frowned. "So why were you embarrassed when I jumped the water?"

Elladan released Elrohir's hair while the latter suddenly slipped underneath the surface of the water soundlessly. He came up almost immediately, swimming towards shallow grounds with three sure strokes. The sudden change held her thoughts ransom. And Elrohir standing up, emerging out of the water, distracted her even further from her question. She just couldn't help herself, her eyes were glued to his physique, glistening wet from the water; his very handsome backside, all the way from his broad shoulders, muscular back to his firm ass.

Her mind momentarily stuck in time, she forgot about his brother next to her. Elladan had noticed her reaction with peaked interest. He felt a sudden urge to be close to her, to be close to her need for his brother. On impulse, he grasped her waist, pressing her hips into him. He felt her soft skin grinding his groin speeding up the blood in his veins. He whispered in her ear the truth that she was hiding with her silence. "He is quite something, isn't he?"

She gasped at his frankness, her blush felt like fire. She noticed Elrohir watching them, as if he could hear his brother's words. Elladan softly laughed in her neck. Then he lifted her up, throwing her in the water without warning. She came up coughing, no time to overthink the strange remark that he made. She swam at him and punched his shoulder as hard as she could: "Baka! Why did you do that?"

"Well, to cool off your head, obviously", he grinned.

"There was no need, baka. Your honour, both your honour is safe with me!" she laughed at his surprised look. Behind her, Elrohir laughed out loud.

They fell silent after a while. The cold water finally took its toll on her body heat and she noticed that she was shivering. Noticing her discomfort, Elladan suddenly became serious and took her reverently into his arms, bridal style. When their eyes met she saw for a moment a pained dark want in them that made her wonder about this more easy-going and good natured brother. She felt the cold air against her the skin of her more intimate parts, making her feel exposed and excited at the same time. He carried her towards the crackling fire and, regaining his mischievous grin, he dumped her next to it unceremoniously.

Her blush was still burning on her cheeks as she tried to manoeuvre herself to sit in a decent manner, since she was still stark naked. She wanted to pull up her legs against her chest, but realised that her most intimate parts might be visible. After a second thought, she settled for it anyway, feeling it was better than to sit crossed legged and leaving her breasts visible. She did not want to prod those tigers again.

Said tigers were ignoring her fidgeting with a relaxed aloofness. Behind her, Elrohir was hanging up the clothes that they rinsed during swimming as close to the fire as possible. When he was satisfied, he rummaged through the packs on the horses. Elladan was staring into the fire, sitting crossed legged facing her.

Her body was heated from the exercise and the excitement, but she knew she could get hypothermia easily enough. She scooted as close to the flames as she could, staring at Elladan.

"You both did not answer my question."

Elladan answered her after a few moments of silence, without looking at her: "Well, we are familiar with the customs of mortals. It was not what we expected."

"Are their customs different?"

"The customs for mortals are strict. Men and women are not allowed to be naked together. Unmarried women can not have contact with men. Unless there is family or a chaperone present."

Rin felt the colour drain from her cheeks, what did they think of her now?

"Nakedness occurs only after marriage." Elrohir grinned and added: "Such complicated creatures, mortals."

Elladan smiled his easy smile as well and confirmed again: "So you see Rin, we were surprised by your ….. Elvish... behaviour. It was not befitting a mortal."

She nodded in understanding, but looking at Elladan's serious eyes reflecting the flames of the fire, she suspected that there was more to it.

"What about your customs, Rin?"

She felt herself blush again. "In Japan, nakedness is not taboo during bathing. And for interaction between males and females, there is no chaperone required. Men and women can be friends or even 'date' if they feel a deeper connection. That is also possible for people of the same gender. They do not have to answer to anyone on matters of the heart."

Elladan blinked slowly. "Date?"

She cursed under her breath. Why on earth did she bring this topic up? "Yes, you can go out for something to drink or to eat a meal, or do something together that you both enjoy. When there is a connection, you can decide to take the relationship further."

"Further?"

She hesitated. This was getting awkward. "It can develop in a real relationship, where the man and woman are physically intimate and live their life together. They can marry or stay unmarried if they want. And they are relatively free to leave each other when the relationship is no longer satisfactory…"

Elladan blinked again. "That seems at odds with our knowledge of mortals. Why do you bond physically when there is a chance that you might separate?"

"Why not? If both consent, being intimate is pleasurable and preferable above celibacy, I think? And you have to see if you are compatible in that area, right?"

Elladan looked stunned. Elrohir had joined them at the fire, stark naked and completely unperturbed by it. She looked away while he sat down, not wanting to stare at his chest or groin. When she dared to look up again she noticed that he was staring at her strangely. "In the case of Elves, when love finds us, it is sacred to us: a bond unbreakable. The bond makes an Elf and and Elleth automatically compatible."

She felt confused by his choice of words. "What do you mean? Love finds you?"

"True love will manifest itself both physically and mentally. It is not something that we can fight. It happens to us."

"It happens to you?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment. Then Elladan said: "It is like a painful attraction, two forces pulling at each other with no chance to escape. Elves that cannot answer that call of their hearts will wither and fade. The only solution is to be together."

"And what happens when they give in to this attraction?"

"The pair will bond physically."

Rin stared at him, her brain churning on this information. Seeing her confusion, Elladan added: "The act of physical love will bind a pair together, both fëa will connect. It is a connection that will exist until one or both fade."

Elrohir added: "So being physically intimate is not something taken lightly for it seals the union between Elf and Elleth…"

"I see." She felt disappointment in the pit of her stomach. There was no chance of acting on this exciting tension between them.

Elladan said curious: "Tell me Rin, have you…... dated?"

She smiled at him: "Yeah I guess."

"And have you been in a real relationship like you described?"

"Yes I have. But it didn't last." Her thoughts went to Hideo immediately. How would he have been taking the news of her disappearance?

Elladans features showed displeasure for a fleeting few seconds. He collected himself quickly: "What happened?"

"I did not want to lose my freedom by being committed to a man."

They frowned. "Why would commitment take your freedom?" It was Elrohir that asked.

"I guess I fear to surrender of my heart. To be committed is to lose your freedom, to know pain." It took a lot of her courage to confess this to the twins. She felt the familiar darkness eat at her. She desperately tried to suppress the unwanted emotions and images.

Elladan seemed to understand. "It is not uncommon to ignore love out of fear to lose oneself. We have experienced similar feelings in our lives. But if there is a true bond, we will not be able to ignore it." He stared at her and she felt herself blush at his words, thinking about the attraction that existed. Was he hinting on the impossibility of taking that attraction further?

When she felt dry enough she got up to check on her clothes. She thought she felt their eyes roaming her figure. Chancing a secret look and from the corner of her eye she saw that it was indeed the case. Did this not confirm her suspicions that they were attracted to her?

She tried to ignore their stares, but it gave her butterflies throughout her body. Here she was standing, naked, in front of the two most beautiful men that she ever saw and they were openly checking her out. Never before did she feel like this, beautiful, wanted, respected and safe.

But it was ridiculous! She only knew them for a few days! What were these feelings? How on earth did she develop these feelings for them both? Or was it lust? Why did they make her feel safe and trusted? They were total strangers, but she felt as if she had known them her whole life. Their interactions felt so natural, so right, just normal.

And how could she connect this to their customs? They had told her Elves were monogamous and sex was practically the same as marriage. So there was no way that they would fuck her with no strings attached. And she refused to succumb to love, to settle down with a man, let alone an Elf! What would such a life entail with either of these brothers? What would become of this attraction?

She smiled to herself. Death and blood. And a part of her longed for that.

Shaking her head at her foolish trail of thoughts, she tied the straps of her momohiki pants tight.

"Rin, how did you get those scars?"

The question was one that she dreaded. She had heard it before. It made her feel heavy but empty inside. The shadows around her became darker invading and clouding her mind. She did not like to be reminded of those witnesses carved into her back. They kept the memories captured deep inside her body, where they could not do any harm. Mentioning the scars would free them of their cage. Fear creeped up on her, making her hands shake.

She dressed quickly, trying to keep her hands from showing her fear too much. Then she sat back at the fire. Elladan had started braiding Elrohirs hair. Elrohir sat, eyes closed, next to the fire. Elladan stared at her with concerned eyes.

"You do not have to share memories that are too painful, Rin. I was merely curious what might have caused them since you ever only fought as a ...sport."

For the first time in her life, she hesitated. She never told anyone. Ever. Hideki asked once. After a night of passion, his hands trailing the scars idly, he had asked her about it. But she shoved his hands off, and told him to leave. She knew he felt hurt by her rejection of him. Their nightly interactions still happened regularly. But after that night, he closed off a part of himself as well.

She could only be glad. But now… if anyone could understand, it would be them. They would understand...

She shook her head. She wasn't ready.

The twins seem to understand. Her damp clothes made shiver and Elladan invited her silently to sit on his lap. She felt her cheeks heat but sat on his lap nevertheless, mesmerized by the soft skin of his legs underneath her hands. Leaning back against his warm chest, his scent enveloped her like a warm blanket. It was not the potent stench of horses, blood and dirt, but a smell that had always been underneath that, and belonged only to him.

She inhaled deeply, letting it invade her body intimately. She felt his warmth penetrate the cold fabric of her hoodie at her back. If he was aroused he did not show it, and in her fatigue she could not discern any difference between the various hard parts underneath her. His arms closed around her, his calloused hands, softened a bit by the water, stroking her belly and arms softly. He was murmuring a soft song in Elvish. Grateful, she lay her head against his shoulder, and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elrohir watched her sleep in his brother's arms, his hands stroking her sleeping form. Elladan was slightly aroused, he noticed, and when their eyes met he did not hide it. It warmed his stomach seeing them like this and in that moment he wished to be even closer to his brother. He spoke softly in Elven tongue: "You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yes… I feel it, brother. We must not act on these urges. We are not compatible! We are together and she will choose. It is impossible!" Elladan's whispering sounded exasperated, aware of how his own body responses belied his words.

"Maybe she feels differently about it?"

"Why would that be?"

"Well there is a purpose to this. She must be suitable, right?"

"I fear that I do not know the whims of the mortal heart. Nor am I experienced with those of my own. We have purposely held off any possible bond through the centuries, my heart feels unaccustomed to such matters. Although she seems to feel some attraction, it is uncertain if they are of the same nature, no matter how often you strip before her."

Elrohir chuckled… "I can try that tactic again if in doubt?"

"How can you jest about this? How will this not be destructive?"

Elrohir grunted, suddenly angry: "You're impossible! I will take first watch."

His brother bit: "This is not a casual attraction! If we act upon it, our lives will change. One of us will fade!"

"You worry too much brother. Trust the Valar!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes! And here is chapter 8! I want to thank my digital friend Leggyrespect123 for pushing my writing to a higher level. Enjoy these lovely twins and in the mean time I will tackle chapter 9.**

 **And please, leave a review! Reviews keep me going... thank you!**

 **8\. The next day the brothers acted distant …..**

The next day the brothers appeared distant. She could not coax them into conversation. Elladan's good natured smile had disappeared. To her own surprise, she felt hurt by it and could not help but wonder what she did wrong. She knew it was childish to seek the cause with herself, but she had no alternative theory, unless something happened during the night while she was sleeping.

Riding with Elladan felt for the first time strained. He did not talk with her and seemed lost in his own thoughts. When she asked him if something was the matter, he smiled at her, saying it was nothing. But the smile did not reach his eyes.

Noon passed and they ate some dried fruit in silence underneath a large oak tree. The brothers ignored each other. She suspected that they had an argument about something during the night. But what was the cause of it?

Then Elrohir put her on Suldal and gave her the reins. "You ride for a while." was all he grunted. She blinked at this and felt a bit apprehensive, but she took them without questioning. She had seen the brothers ride for days now and she had no doubt that they would not trust her with this if there would be risk either for horse or rider. Elrohir stroked Suldal's neck, whispering Elvish into his ears. Then he stroked her leg, giving her short instructions. When she nodded in understanding he stalked off into the surrounding trees, disappearing from sight. Elladan snorted behind her.

After the first tricky moments, she soon felt comfortable with riding alone. Instead of his normally fiery character, Suldal was now steady and easy, no doubt as a friendly gesture towards her, at Elrohir's request. Elladan would still not talk, but gave her encouraging nods whenever she sought eye contact.

After an hour or so, Elrohir appeared, sitting on the branch of an enormous oak tree waiting for them. At the sight of them approaching he jumped down silent as a cat. He nodded at Rin, satisfied that she had a good connection with Suldal and could ride him well on her own now. He jumped behind her in the saddle, grasping her waist. He whispered a soft "Thank you." in her ear and they continued their steady pace in between the trees.

The land around them changed slowly. Trees became more scattered, the ground started to be more and more covered in grass. Suddenly the land seemed to plummet downwards into a see of grass as far as the eye could see. The wind created the illusion of waves, as if she was staring over a vast green ocean while standing on top of a surf. The air was crisp and clear, the smell of moisture and grass penetrating her senses. In the distance, hilltops were partially hidden in rain clouds. They formed a stark contrast to the sun-engulfed height that they were standing on, feeling the warm bright rays of the sun.

Elladan pointed to the distance. "Imladris is a days ride from here, behind those hills."

Rin felt her stomach plummeting. This journey would end tomorrow! Her anger at the brothers for postponing their journey to hunt orcs seemed a lifetime away now. She caught herself thinking that she wanted this journey in the wild to last forever. She felt safe with them and they made her connect with that part of herself that she denied for so many years.

There was uncertainty waiting for her in Rivendell. How would their father, Elrond, as she recalled from the books, judge her? Or could he help her find her way home? The idea that she had to leave the twins and go back to her life in Japan, sparring daily with Hideo, seemed preposterous. How could she live that empty life ever again? A life of bitter grief, of hiding her true self. There was nothing for her there.

She was no fool, though. Life in Middle Earth was exciting so far, but she knew if the twins would go their own path away from hers …. Right now the twins distracted her from what was inside of her. What if the twins went their own way after reaching Rivendell? The thought made her stomach churn and she quickly tried to avert her thoughts.

Then Elladan suddenly looked behind him to trees that were scattered behind them, staying very still, obviously sensing something. She followed his gaze, the trees casting deep shadows on the grass underneath the bright sun. The contrast was harsh, making the shadows impenetrable for her human eyes. She could not detect anything. After a while Elladan shared a knowing look with his brother, their mutual ire forgotten for the time being. They sprang into action within the blink of an eye, Elrohir was cursing behind her.

They sat a quick pace, nudging their stallions in the flanks aggressively. But no sooner did they begin to thunder downhill that Elrohir cried out in pain and anger, her ears were ringing with it.

Startled, she tried to see his face. His body weight suddenly pressed heavily into her back, forcing her to use her body strength to sit up straight to prevent herself from falling off the horse. He kept on groaning.

"Elrohir? Shimatta! What happened!"

His usually strong voice sounded strained: "Shhh….Rin.… be quiet and ride for me… here… take the reins." He spoke quick words in Elvish to Suldal, who leapt forwards with thundering speed, leaving Rin to hold on the horse and reins for dear life. Next to her Elladan was cursing. He rode alongside her for a while eyeing Elrohir with a rage in his eyes that she had not seen before. He yelled over the sound of the hooves: "Rin! He has been shot! Ride to the ruins over the hilltops ahead. Wait there for me and do not take the arrow out!"

He unsheathed his sword with one quick move, the reflection of sunlight on the blade blinding her for a split second. For a moment he looked every inch the Elf Lord that he was, noble, ancient, beautiful and dangerous. He seemed to radiate power and his grey eyes were clouded by revenge. He shared one look with her. One intense look. And she yelled at him: "Be safe! Kill them all!"

He gave her a nod, and abruptly steered his horse around and thundered uphill back towards the forest with incredible speed. She focused on the hilltops in the distance, trying desperately to follow Suldal's movements and speed. Elrohir was silent behind her, his hands grasping her waist almost painfully. She had to get both of them to safety.

The hilltops ahead seemed closer than she thought at first sight. Soon they were thundering uphill. The rainclouds had passed, leaving the grass wet and glistening. Noticing the ruins that Elladan spoke off, Rin slowed Suldal down into a canter in the way she saw Elrohir do so often. Riding towards the crumbling walls, she stopped at a particular one that stood up like ragged teeth. The stones were covered in lush ferns and other plants that she did not recognize. A part of a stone arch was still in place, giving some shelter from the weather and unfriendly eyes.

She disentangled herself from Elrohir carefully and slid out of the saddle, careful to not tip him over. He was a mess. His face looked white, drained of color. He was panting, his back was covered in blood. An arrow with black and white feathers stuck out of his shoulder in an obscene way, causing an angry red bloodtrail. Slowly he lowered himself out of the saddle. He let her help him towards the broken remnants of the wall, sitting down with his side leaning against it.

The sight of the arrow made her choke on her emotions. This adventure had felt dangerous but controllable due to the power of the brothers up until this moment. They made her feel safe and protected. And now suddenly, the adventure turned into a horror story and fear spiked in the pit of her stomach.

Elrohir just sat there, eyes closed face contorted in pain. After his body adjusted to the new position, he opened his eyes, giving her a shaky smile. "Rin… do not be troubled… I have been wounded worse than this in the past." He smiled at her worried frown and caressed her cheek with his fingers for a moment.

"Will you be OK? Promise me you will be OK!"

"Aye, you need not worry, Rin", his voice became softer, and then he lost consciousness, leaving her startled.

She checked his pulse. His heartbeat was steady and strong despite of the blood loss. She sighed. If only Elladan was here now. How was he faring? She did not touch the arrow as Elladan had told her not to take the arrow out. If only he was here now… Waiting for him made her feel anxious. She had unfaltering faith in their skills, but Elrohir being shot dented that faith. Would Elladan be able to kill the ones who shot his brother? Why did it take such a long time?

Dusk neared, in its wake a dense white fog that enveloped the ruins and made her feel desperate. How was he supposed to find them now? Covering Elrohir in the mantle keeping him warm, she unsheathed her katana to be prepared in case the enemy would find them instead of Elladan.

She sat poised with her back against the wall, her body alert. Only a few moments before all light would disappear, she heard the dull sound of hooves on grass. Hiding behind the wall, she held her breath and listened to a rider jumping on the ground, leading the horse further by hand.

When the sounds reached the edge of the wall, she let her body uncoil and sprang into action, her katana at throat height. A sharp sound reverberated through the mist when her katana connected to a sword that she recognized immediately: "Elladan! Kami!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck.

She heard a tired grunt and felt his arms encircling her waist, stroking her back softly. He stuck his nose in her neck for a short while relishing her warmth and smell. Then he asked her softly, "How is he?"

"Not good. He lost a lot of blood and he is unconscious. We need to get the arrow out."

He released her and kneeled next to his brother. He cursed softly, fumbling with a knife that he took from the folds of his clothing. Without looking at her he said: "I need light Rin. How long will it take for you to make your ….. lantern to work?"

She stared at him for a few seconds until she realised what he was talking about.

"Which horse?"

"Mithroch." He still did not look at her, his hands softly stroking his brother's face.

She felt her way through the content of his saddlebags until her fingers met a familiar shape. She janked it free from its hiding place and pressed the button feverishly. When an unnatural white light caused reflections on the twin's weaponry, she sighed in relief.

She guided his searching hands with the lantern and in the small circle of light, she noticed that he was splattered with blood, his hair on the right side dried to hard strands. A cut was visible on his arm, not deep but it looked painful. It was odd to use this light from 21st century earth here. The whiteness of the light made it unnatural, alien. It did not belong there and it did not feel familiar to her any longer.

Elladan cut through the layers of Elrohir's tunic, exposing his shoulder and back, carefully avoiding touching the arrow. He examined the wound carefully. After a while he let out a breath and sat down with a grunt, shoulders sacking. "I think the arrowhead is barbed and has penetrated his bone, how deep I cannot say. I am uncertain if it is poisoned. This is beyond my healing skills in the field …."

She felt tears. She had been scared to lose Elrohir and Elladan's words did nothing to ease her mind. On impulse she hugged Elladan from behind for comfort. He stiffened but then held her hands, relishing the feel of her behind him.

"Let me look at your arm."

"It is just a scratch. Leave it."

"Suit yourself then. So now what?"

"First we need to bind his wound to keep it from infecting or bleeding too much. We need to get him on one of the horses somehow without risking him falling of and injuring him further."

Rin nodded apprehensively. "How do you propose to do that?"

He fell silent for only a moment, thinking. "Unfortunately, the shaft of the arrow has penetrated his shoulder from the back, therefore I cannot support him sitting in front of me. In that position there will be, with every movement of the horse, some strain on the shaft, causing pain and more damage. No, the better option is for him to sit behind me."

Rin blinked. "But how will he not fall off? He is barely awake!"

"We have to tie him to me to secure him. There is rope in one of the saddlebags. There is more risk for him to fall off the horse, so we need to try to keep him awake and alert."

"Right...:" She did not see how this could work, but she trusted him.

"We are very near the borders of my father's realm, we must make haste from now on. My father is a skilled healer. We need to reach him soon." But despite the urgency of his words, he kept sitting in her embrace like dead weight. He felt tired and emotionally worn down and she felt so right behind him.

"How many..." she asked quietly.

"Eleven. It was the scout that shot him. The others were behind, unaware of the death of their informant. It was in my advantage."

She pulled his shoulders abruptly to see him in the eye. "Eleven? Have you lost your mind! You should have fled to get me! I could have helped!" She felt angry by the risk that he took.

"I have killed more whilst alone in the past. I rather have perished than to risk your safety in battle. I cannot guarantee it without my brother."

She blinked at his statement. "Shimatta! Your life over mine? You have known me only for a week!"

He stared at her intently: "Does that really matter?"

"Well… " she hesitated.

"I care for you, Rin."

She gaped at him. She closed her mouth after a while, unable to speak still. Then she said in a soft voice: "I thought you were mad at me today…."

"That was not your fault Rin. I was at odds with my brother. Complicated forces work around us. We have not penetrated the depths of it as of yet. Let us leave this subject for now and get my brother to my father's realm."

She nodded, noticing distantly that he did not call Rivendell 'home'. After getting rope, water, bandages and some herbs from the saddlebags, they tried to wake Elrohir, who responded only after repeated tries. He seemed too weak to take on a position that would enable his brother to treat his wound, so Elladan pulled him up with care to position him better. Then, without mercy, he broke off the arrow shaft with a loud snap, making Elrohir cry out in pain. He cleaned the skin surrounding the wound with some water. Then he put herbs soaked in some water around the arrow shaft and bound it with the bandages some light pressure, making sure the shaft was protected by a soft barrier of cloth around and over it.

Elrohir was barely conscious. But they needed to get him on the horse. After a few futile attempts to get him up Elladan slapped him in his face hard. Startled for a moment, Elladan blinked at him owlishly. "Aye, aye, brother… I know… !" he growled.

Elladan pulled him up, Elrohir's hands gripped around his forearms like hawk's claws. His jaw was working, his face contorted in pain. With his inhuman strength Elladan lifted him onto the horse somehow, ordering him to sit up. He quickly sat in front of him. Rin, who had already mounted Suldal, helped him winding the piece of rope around them both, to make sure he would not fall off the horse. Elrohir groaned in pain trying to sit comfortably without pain. He settled for wrapping his arms around Elladan's waist, his head leaning on his shoulder, his hair falling around his face like a silk curtain.

When they were set, Elladan looked at Rin saying softly. "You will be alright Rin? Let's keep an easy pace." She nodded and gritted her teeth, taking the reins.

They rode for hours. In the early morning at first light, the hills made way for an oak forest, crisp leaves cracking underneath their horses' hooves. Rin's thoughts were with Elrohir constantly. Being shot by an arrow was nothing like in movies she decided. In movies, characters would ride on or fight on with arrows sticking out of them as if it were nothing. But strong brave Elrohir was almost unconscious from blood loss, pain and perhaps poison from this one.

Whilst riding, he had been sagged limply against brother, using his remaining energy to hold on to his brother. Elladan spoke to him and prodded him from time to time to ensure he stayed awake. Still, she kept being worried sick about him.

She could tell that Elladan was extremely anxious. With his free hand, he touched Elrohir's legs and arms almost constantly, his graceful fingers stroking lovingly. He sang from time to time and chanted whispered Elvish words into his ears, his hand wandering towards his brother's head, trailing through his black silken locks, twirling the ends around his fingers.

Rin watched the open display of affection in fascination. It was not normal brotherly behaviour. They seemed too close, too physical with each other. But the intimacy of the scene just made her insides melt. It was painfully beautiful, this affection, but at the same time confusing. She felt attracted by it. She wanted to be part of it.

What was the nature of their bond exactly? They were so close, but she felt she just scratched the surface of their secrets. What would one be without the other? The only fact she was certain about, was that she could not imagine them apart. It would be just wrong...

She studied Elladan who rode at her side. The dried blood on his skin stood out on the whiteness of his skin in the clear morning light. He looked tired and worn down, his skin almost transparent, dark circles underneath his eyes. But through his fatigue there was a calmness radiating from him that comforted her. A tension she didn't know she had was released, making her more relaxed in the saddle. Ever sensitive to her moods, he seemed to notice a difference in her demeanor and smiled warmly.

"You can let go of your worries soon, Rin. It will not be long ere we reach the Ford of Bruinen which marks the borders of my fathers realm."

She smiled at him wistfully: "I am glad and sad at the same time."

He looked surprised at her words: "Why would this sadden you?"

Feeling shy she pushed on nevertheless: "It means that our journey in the wild is ending. And I am not sure what lies ahead of me. And..." she added in a smaller voice: "I rather liked this roaming through the wild with the both of you…."

Elladan was unable to speak. His chest filled with a warm fluid it seemed, making his lungs heave air painfully. Butterflies burst out in his stomach. This mortal! It was like she was custom-made for them. What woman would find enjoyment in travelling the wild with two Elf brothers, seeking out life-threatening danger that was lurking around every corner? But there she was, right in front of him. He stared at her, amazed. He felt Elrohir's arms tighten around his waist and vaguely wondered if he heard their conversation.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you did not. I am merely surprised at your remark, it is not the reaction that I expected from a female, and a mortal woman at that. Bloodshed would be the breaking point to most I suspect." he raised one eyebrow at her, smirking.

She giggled: "I am not most…"

"Indeed…" he added thoughtfully. And to his satisfaction, she blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally chapter 9. Thank you lovely beta reader Leggyrespect! Enjoy reading and please please please leave me a review to improve my writing and this story!**

Chapter 9. She heard, as she learned later...

She heard, as she learned later, the Ford of Bruinen before she saw it. The clear sound of water cascading gently over smooth rocks and boulders was soothing. The uneven river bedding made the sound of water surprisingly musical, as if the river played a complex but subtle piece of music. The smell of pine trees hung heavy in the air, the sweet smell invading all her senses. She took a deep breath and instantly a peaceful feeling took a hold of her. Looking to Elladan she noticed he had stopped the horse and sat still as a statue in the saddle, eyes closed, nostrils flaring. A great calm seemed to take hold of him and she wondered if there was more to the water than met the eye. Elrohir behind him did not stir.

After the crossing, the land changed abruptly. Within a few hundred meters, a new kind of tree appeared with a white trunk and leaves of gold and pale green, a faint echo of birch trees. In between them the ground seemed tidy, she had no other word for it, as if the shrubs were clipped, the grass was vacuum cleaned, no fallen leaves or branches to be seen. The horses seemed to know their way, the reins felt useless in her hands. Soon they rode up a smooth hill on a grassy road. While descending on the other side, wind swept up from the valley, grasping her hair whipping it around her head blocking her eyes from the view.

When she freed her face from her stubborn long locks, she saw a magnificent set of buildings against the other side of a grand green valley. Focussing her eyes, she noticed that the buildings seemed constructed with care and mastery, showing many terraces facing the hilltop where she was standing. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the structures and making them shine with delicate quality.

Looking at Elrohir, sagged behind his brother she frowned concerned: "Should we not make haste?"

"That would be unwise, we will risk injuring him further if we pick up pace. The guards have detected us long before we crossed the Ford of Bruinen, they will fetch my father, and arrange special transport for my brother as we speak."

Butterflies hit her stomach instantly. Soon, she would meet Elrond himself. She felt nervous for meeting the master of Rivendell and she felt even worse about him being their father. What would he think of her? Would she be allowed to stay? Also, she would meet a lot more Elves. She dreaded facing so many new persons at the same time. She kind of happened upon the twins and everything evolved in a steady pace from there. She had time to adjust to them and while travelling, conversation came naturally. Social events where she had to make idle talk with strangers, were not her forte.

She only socialized with a few training partners in Japan, mainly Hideo. She liked to be on her own. She did not go to parties or clubs. The cabin in the wood was her idea of a relaxed weekend. And now... Swallowing, she forced herself to think only about Elrohir and the medical attention that he needed. As long as she was with the twins, she would be alright. Right?

After an hour riding in a steady pace, the road straightened and ran underneath a canopy of golden leaf trees. The trunks of these trees seemed to be exceptionally straight and even. After some time, the canopy was slowly replaced by simple wooden pointed gothic arches, placed a few meters apart from each other. They were rich in colour and modest of width, only three horses could pass. They reminded her of torii in Japan; the red gateways to Shinto sanctuaries.

After a while the road reached a round space fringed with ancient trees, their trunks bend and crooked with age, like olive trees. On the far side of the space, a stone staircase with uneven and worn down steps climbed up the hill and soon winded out of sight. Two ancient stone statues flanked the beginning of the staircase, like guards. They were weather beaten, green with moss, their shape diffused by age.

Upon entering the open area, an armed Elf that stood guard at the bottom of the stairs, raised his hand in a silent greeting to Elladan. Rin stared at him amazed. He was so different and yet the same as the twins. Fair of face, noble even, but eyes of the same eerie blue color as a husky dog and golden hair, flowing from underneath an elaborately forged helmet. He wore a minimal amount of armour, not like a knight, less bulky and more practical: a leather outfit padded with metal plates on the shins, the arms, shoulders, chest and back. Individually strapped to his body, the armour was protective but also allowed the Elf to move freely. The metal seemed to shine from within, the elaborate designs glowing. The motives of his round shield, were mimicked in the decoration of his weaponry.

Behind him three Elves hurried down a long winding stair with worried faces. The first was dark haired, clad in grey-blue tunic and tight pants, leather shoes, his grey cape following his hurried pace down the stairs. The other two Elves were fair haired and dressed in light grey tunics and pants. They carried a stretcher in between them, slowing them down.

When they reached Elladan, they cried with concerned voices in Elvish. She could not understand what they were saying but she did hear them speak Elrohir's name.

The tallest of the three, inspected Elrohir's vitals and then commanded the other two in quick clipped words to untie him and lift him off the horse with care.

"Orc arrow, maybe poisoned." Elladan said in Elvish. The tall Elf stared at him pointedly, "You were lucky. As always"

Elladan gritted his teeth in annoyance: "Do not start this discussion Lindir, for I tire of it."

Lindir looked agitated but left the discussion for what it was, following the two guards that carried Elrohir up the stairs in haste.

While they dismounted the horses, the Elf guard whistled, loud and high, and then low again. More Elves appeared as if on cue from in between the trees, greeting Elladan with reverence and then took the horses by the reins.

Rin stroked Suldal's head, putting her forehead against his muzzle, mumbling a quiet thank you to the horse. The Elf that held him, looked at her curious, softly saying something that she could not understand. Then he smiled. His ageless face showed the tiniest lines around the corners of his blue eyes, his teeth were peculiarly white, almost unnatural. She returned his smile and nodded. Then, she felt Elladan's hand on her shoulder, his warmth radiating from him, heating her side. They stood there for a while watching the horses disappear in between the trees. It felt strange to not have them around.

Elladan squeezed her shoulder. "We can check on them tomorrow if you wish. They are in good care now."

She nodded silently. He let go of her and motioned with one arm towards the stairs, one corner of his mouth curved into a small teasing smile. "After you, my lady."

She frowned at him, thinking this was not the time for teasing and walked up the stairs. Suddenly the worry for Elrohir kicked in again and she picked up her pace, rushing up the steps. Elladan seemed in no hurry. She paused and stared down at him.

He looked apologetic at her. "We are of no use in the House of Healing when my father is in charge. They will not let us in before they are done with him, which will be many hours. Let us get cleaned up now and rest, he will be alright, I promise."

"Really? Swear it to me!"

Her fierce attitude on the matter startled him, but he shook his head earnestly.

"I will not swear it to you, since the way life runs its course is sometimes elusive. But I will tell you this, Rin; he and I have been wounded worse than this, in the past. And although I have been troubled by his state, and I have felt his pain on our journey here as if it were my own, he is now in the care of the most skilled healer in Middle Earth. You must leave your worries behind now, for they serve no purpose."

She nodded reluctantly wondering how he could just flip that switch in his head. On the top of the stairs, he took her hand reverently, squeezing it softly to give her comfort. He smiled at her and she felt warmth flooding her body instantly.

"He will be alright, Rin. Come, let us rest for a while and rid ourselves of this dirt. I am sure my brother would not mind, but others may take offence." He stared at her for a moment and then his mouth curved into a sly smile again. "And I would not want my brother becoming pray of your foul mood again, if it can be helped by mere hot water and soap!"

She tried to shoot daggers at him with her eyes but failed, a giddy laugh forcing itself up through her body. He led her to the right, through a wide passageway that penetrated the thicket, laughing merrily. His hand felt warm and dry in hers, the gesture intimate and comforting. It somehow felt natural after their ordeal. He managed to lift her spirits, but a small part of her could not let go of her worry.

Soon they followed what seemed to be a winding staircase towards a higher platform. When they reached the top she gasped. The view was magnificent. Looking out over the valley, the golden light caressed her face, warming her body.

Crossing many terraces and smaller staircases, she started to notice her fatigue. Her feet were hurting, her legs tired and heavy. Then, to her relief, he led her towards a large door of elaborate design. Two trees were carved in the wood, the branches reaching each other at the top of the door, which was decorated with many animals entwined with floral patterns. Two wolves stared at her from the centre of it.

Silently, he led her inside and closed the door after her. The silence that filled the room was unnatural. Being in nature for so many days, with the wind and sounds of animals and plants around her constantly, the silence and lack of movement of air was suffocating, the room felt like a vacuum.

The apartment, for that was what it seemed to be, was soberly decorated. They were standing in a large room with white plastered walls and the heavy wooden ceiling was held up by smooth wooden pillars. Where the top met the heavy beams, the capitals were decorated with complex patterns of leaves. On the other side of it, were large doors that stood ajar. She caught a glimpse of another terrace with a mighty vista. In front of it, stood a daybed. The middle of the room contained a large heavy wooden table with six chairs and a wall full of books. The table was littered with paperwork, scrolls and books. There was another room where she saw a large king size bed, the headboard decorated with the two wolves again. High above the headboard was a round window, through which light fell in beams onto the bed.

Elladan opened the doors further and she followed him onto the terrace and she gasped at the beautiful view. When she looked at his face, it was unreadable, while he stared into the distance.

"Is this your house?"

He smiled that darn beautiful smile of his, the light of the sun making his eyes shine silver. "Yes, I share it with my brother."

"Why the wolves? You even have them on your cape." she stretched out her hand to touch the wooden clasp of his mantle.

"Centuries ago, we have started this hunt of the enemy, always together. My people compared us to wolves because they hunt in packs and if they choose a companion, it is a choice that will last their lives. It seems a fit comparison to the relationship I have with my brother."

She nodded at him in understanding.

He disappeared in the bedroom and appeared again, walking barefoot with only a white tunic and pants on. The tunic fell open partially, showing a glimpse of his pale chest making her blush. She cursed in her mind, what was this idiotic attraction! Underneath his arm he carried some white cloths. She was sure he noticed her blush. His eyes were twinkling mischievously, but he did not make a remark on the matter. Instead he motioned with his head towards the door: "Let us find that hot water shall we?"

To her utter and blissful delight, he led her towards beautiful natural hot springs, bubbling up in between grey smooth rocks. The springs were all natural, but the entrance was Elf made, elaborate sculptures marking it. They undressed without shame and lowered themselves into the water. She could not smother a groan of ecstasy. The water was hot almost, immediately soothing her muscles. She fell all tension drain from her muscles and mind and disappear into the water. What a bliss! She missed the onsen of her home, a daily habit after training that made life bearable.

She saw Elladan relish the water with the same intensity as herself. Lowering his body all the way until his nose. Only hissing when the water touched the cut in his arm.

They had the hot springs for themselves. It was noon and according to Elladan everyone was eating in the central halls. She felt pleased at the thought. The idea that she needed to socialise at this moment frightened her. She just wanted to be with Elladan and enjoy their silence in the hot water. She sighed, letting herself drift off.

He grabbed her elbow suddenly, softly warning her: "Don't fall asleep in the water…"

"I won't…. Just enjoying the warmth."

He seemed satisfied. "Good….I do not wish to have another casualty at my hands…." his eyes were soft. His features relaxed and open. She noticed his hair was still braided and stiff with blood.

"Here, let me…" she swam towards him and settled behind him in the water. He stiffened for a moment but soon relaxed. She reached for his hair, marvelling at the silk like texture in the parts without blood. She undid his braids with difficulty, straightening out his long tresses. There were wooden bowls standing nearby and she reached for one. She scooped water and rinsed his hair with it, running her fingers through it carefully. The blood seeped in rivulets over his back into the water. With every scoop of water he seemed more relaxed, she saw his muscles loosen, his head tilted more backwards, his eyes closed.

When all the blood was gone she murmured: "There you go. All clean…" but she did not swim to sit at his side. Instead, feeling bold, she leant into him, her breasts touching his back. She blushed furiously but the need to touch him was so strong that she could not resist. She wrapped her arms around his chest and his waist, caressing his soft skin and leaned her head against his back. They sat there for a while like that and she felt him, for a second time, slowly relax in her arms.

After some time, she released him and sat back at his side. Her blush still burned at the thought of facing him after her display of affection. When she cast a shy glance she saw his intense stare, nostrils flaring. His jaw was set. Butterflies erupted, what was this tiger going to do now? Plucking up her courage she faced him head on, staring into those dark eyes, showing the dark want in her own.

He stared at her for a few moments and then he grasped her waist and pulled her into him, his lips smashing into hers with force. HIs tongue demanded entrance aggressively. She opened her lips and the kiss deepened, tightening things low in her body.

He pulled her onto his lap hard and forced her legs straddling him, her intimate parts completely opened up for him. His fingers pressed into skin of her thigh painfully, she was sure it would leave bruises the next day. His body was rock hard against her and his erection pressed against her pelvis almost painfully. One hand clawed her hair, pulling her head backwards and she felt his lips grazing her neck, causing goose bumps instantly. She let out a shaky moan. He hissed upon hearing her enjoy his teeth and he smashed into her lips a second time. Releasing her lips, they were both panting, trying to catch their breath, staring wildly at each other, pupils dilated. Then he released her abruptly, almost pushing her away: "Sorry Rin. I made a vow to you. This will not happen again."

She stared at him confused, searching her brain for something to say. "What do you mean?"

He stared at her angrily: "This cannot be, Rin! You must understand! You are mortal. We have always been together! You must let us go now before one of us gets hurt!" he grabbed her by the arms staring wildly into her eyes: "I cannot lose him!"

She stared at him as if she saw fire burning: "Why would you lose him?"

He cursed, standing up abruptly, leaving the hot spring, drying his body with one of the cloths. She saw his erection still pressed against his lower belly. Tears sprang into her eyes. What was happening? Why was he so angry? One moment he kissed her, the next he pushed her away! It confused her. It was the same with their mood earlier! One time they seemed angry, the next they were affectionate. What was up with these brothers?

She got out of the water as well, drying herself off and following him back towards their house. She needed to run barefoot to catch up with him. When they reached the door of his quarters, she grabbed his arm making him turn to face her: "Elladan! I will not hurt either of you! But you need to explain things to me soon, because I do not understand, you infuriating Elf! You cannot push me around like this!"

He did not look at her but supported himself against the door, hands braced on the wood. When she finished he slapped the wood with a thundering sound, yelling inarticulate. When the anger seemed to pass, he said softly, almost defeated. "Aye, Rin, I know. Let us talk later. But for now, we must see my brother."

He lay in a simple bed in a bright room with open windows, a gentle breeze stirring white see-through curtains. His face was peaceful, his lashes cast tiny shadows on his cheeks, his dark hair was, for once, not braided, a stray lock of hair from the back lay on the covers. His face had a normal colour again, the arrow was seemingly removed and the wound was wrapped in bandages.

An Elf who could only be Elrond himself, sat in a large wooden chair next to the bed, watching his son with unreadable eyes. He was dressed in the colors of the woods surrounding his realm, his face ageless, eyes full of wisdom, dark hair matching that of his sons. Power and might radiated from him, filling the tiny room with heavy air, almost too heavy to breathe.

Rin's noticed him only vaguely while hastily walking towards the bed. Looking down on him, tears sprang from her eyes, until she cried fully. All the tension of the past few days combined with her recent argument with Elladan poured out of her. Softly she whispered his name, taking his hand tentatively. His eyes fluttered open immediately as if he sensed her presence even in sleep: "Meleth nîn … do not cry over me. I am fine…."

Elladan froze behind her, while Elrond felt the blood draining from his face. Meleth nîn, the meaning stirred his understanding like a bolt of lightning. His son had been talking during his ordeal. And now the broken pieces of his sons rambling fell together with thundering finality upon hearing these words. These words explained the stubborn presence of this mortal child in his son's thoughts. It explained the tears that she shed for him before his eyes. He recognized instantly the beginning of a bond between them.

Blessed and cursed with the gift of foresight, many possibilities passed before his mind's eye. The infiniteness of them swirling around him like a vortex. His love for his sons clouded his mind, making him too emotional to read the events around his sons with clarity. He stood up abruptly, the chair making a hissing sound on the floor, and he nearly staggered towards the door, his thoughts in disarray.

He could not oversee the consequences of the situation yet, but it was certain that he would lose at least one of his sons, and maybe both. He could not remember the last time he felt pain like this soaring through his body, almost ripping his fëa apart. Before he lost control over his carefully build reserve, he pushed past Elladan, fleeing the room.

The latter was as well utterly shocked by the display. In the wilderness the closeness between the three of them was obvious and ever present. But in this stark white room in Rivendell, reality seemed to light the consequences of that closeness in all its ugly beauty.

His brothers choice of words, made the inevitable, reality. He felt left behind by his brothers boldness and he felt fear deep in the pit of his stomach. Rin did not understand the consequences of this bond, nor was it clear if she felt it herself. He was on the verge of losing his brother or the possible love of this girl and it scared him, a fear that he had not felt for centuries.

Paradoxically he sat down in the chair next to the only person that would understand and could comfort him. He grasped his brothers good shoulder, shaking it softly: "Good to see you mended."

Elrohir smiled at him, barely able to tear his eyes from Rins'. Sharing a look, realisation dawned on him and sadness and understanding filled his eyes. He nodded at his brother, his jaw working.

Soon, a soft knock on the door startled them. An Elleth came in the room. "Forgive me, my Lords, my Lady. Master Elrond requested me to take the Lady to her quarters and for Lord Elladan to join him in his study. Lord Elrohir needs to rest now. Please follow me, my lady."

Rin frowned. Looking at the brothers with doubtful eyes. "My own quarters?" but with a sinking feeling, she understood. Of course. Their free life in the woods had ended. They would be separated from now on, it would not be proper to sleep with them, live with them the way they did for the past days. She sighed in defeat and followed the Elleth sending a longing look to the brothers.

Elladan smiled at her: "We will meet for dinner in the Great Hall, Rin. You will be alright." But just like the other time, the smile did not reach his eyes, confusing her greatly.

The Elleth led her to a beautiful apartment with a nice view over the valley. Clear water clattered merrily from underneath the terrace, cascading over rocks down into a larger river. The apartment consisted out of two rooms, one with a hearth with in front of it a comfortable chair and a chaise-longue, behind it, a large table and chairs. The second room had a single bed, a dress draped upon it, for her to wear no doubt. All the furniture was beautifully carved. There were murals on the walls depicting stories that she was unfamiliar with. The walls around the murals were painted a dusty blue that complemented the warm brown of the ancient wooden beams and columns. When the Elleth left and the door closed, the silence was deafening.

She lay her katana on the bed and took off her hoodie, she might be clean, but her clothes still smelled like death. Rummaging around she found some soap and decided to wash her clothing in the fountain that she had seen outside. Not wanting to scare the locals, she wore the dress that was lying on the bed, a lavender color that she really hated.

When her clothes were drying in the sun, she sat on the railing of the terrace to enjoy the vista. She had a lot to think about. It was the first time since she got lost in this world that she was alone. She used to love being on her own. And now, she could only think that she missed their presence. She missed being with them, talk to them, riding the horses. She missed their bickering, their hands and their glances. The feeling was so intense that she felt literally as if a part of her was gone.

Tears formed in her eyes again. What was happening to her and why were they pushing her away? It was obvious that they withheld something of importance from her. It was obvious now that they were attracted to her, but they also kept pushing her away. It hurt that they did not tell her why. Did they knew they hurt her?

Searching her own feelings she knew that apart from lusting after them, she felt a strong mental connection to them. As if they were pieces of a broken puzzle, they just fitted together perfectly. She felt at ease, respected and safe with them. They were just awesome and they somehow managed to extract her darkest secrets from her in a few day's time. They seemed to understand intuitively just how her mind worked asking the right question at the right time, they sensed her moods and knew how she felt. And in the process somehow some old trauma and hurt seemed to have mended, if only a little bit.

She wondered where these newly discovered feelings would take her. After the incident she had not cared about marriage or children. Only her sword was important. And her revenge. There was nothing else. To stay in Middle Earth robbed her of her revenge was hard to wrap her mind around. But she could live with that, if it meant roaming the wild with these twins, hunting orcs. In the wild this seemed a possible future, but here in Rivendell, she was unsure. She knew nothing of their life here, of the people or elves in it, of the expectations of their father and the responsibilities that they had.

Her mind was approaching her situation again and again from the same angles, she was not getting any further. She could sense that they felt something for her. But what was it that held them back? She could think of a few things. She was mortal and not from this world. And they were of noble birth, centuries old and powerful. Why would they spend their lives with her in the wild hunting orcs? Maybe their father would be opposed. And what if they felt attraction or lust, but nothing more? Was that even possible? They had told her about Elvish coupling and it confused her, it was so abstract and it had no connection to the feelings that tormented her mind and body.

Was it selfish of her to claim them for herself? To claim a life in the wild? She only met him for a few fleeting minutes but it was clear that Elrond rather had his sons in Rivendell more often. He was worried about them and loved them.

Her thought kept ploughing the same topics over and over again, drawing circles in her mind until she forgot about time and place. She became aware when dusk came. Lanterns were lit in all the buildings, creating a soft shimmering atmosphere that seemed magical. And then the Elleth came to get her for dinner.

"Right, hold on. I need to get dressed."

"But you are dressed my Lady!" the Elleth was confused. Her fine blond brows knitted together.

"But these are not my clothes." she grunted, irritable. And she stepped in the apartment, her moist clothing in her arms. It felt shitty to be dressed in wet clothes, but it was better than to wear a lavender dress. She followed the still frowning Elleth towards the Great Hall dressed in black, her arms full of scratches and the wounds from her journey, the racer back stuck to her body as a second skin, the katana strapped to her back. The weight of the weapon gave her courage. She was about to face a hall full of elves. She rather faced an army of orcs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again for my lovely beta Leggyrespect! Enjoy! And don't forget to review please? Reviews keep me on my toes and make my writing better.**

 **Chapter 10. She dreaded a sudden deep silence….**

She dreaded a sudden deep silence when she entered and a lot of unwanted attention, but the banquet, for that was what it was, was merry and took all the attention of the participants. Only a few eyes were cast at her. She noticed how their demeanour turned to one of puzzlement, but she felt no negative judgement as if they were used to strange looking and armed travellers, dining in their halls. Soon they returned to their food and their company.

Collecting her thoughts and wit, she frantically searched for Elladan. He was at the end of the Hall, sitting at a table, higher up on a dais, on the right side of his father.

The sight took her breath away. She stood frozen, staring at him in awe. He was dressed in dark blue, a silver band around his head complimenting his grey and silver eyes. His hair was elaborately braided, shining in the candle light. His eyes wise, his air royal, his face of ageless beauty. Seated next to him was his father. Elrond's timeless face seemed to shine, a star on his brow, he wore his power like a cloak.

Rin saw them that night as mortals rarely saw them; two Elf Lords confident in their power, beautiful and untouchable. And she suddenly felt fearful. A deep fear of losing him.

He had not noticed her yet when she stood there, staring at him. And in this in between moment, she thought of fleeing. She could flee from Rivendell, disappear, and she would never know the pain of losing them. And they would be lost to her eventually, it was inevitable. She could not bare that pain, it would destroy her. She had to protect herself, she had to survive. She must survive to take revenge. The thought burned in her mind. But his beauty held her captive in that moment. She stood there, rooted to the spot, waiting, like a fearful deer in the headlights of a car, for his eyes to capture her. Until finally they did.

He sprang into action, walking towards her, and she seemed unable to move. When he was close enough for her to feel his body heat, he took her hand, pressing a chaste kiss to it, murmuring: "You look beautiful tonight, Rin." He smiled warmly at her, his smile real this time, their argument seemingly forgotten.

She frowned in make belief. "Beautiful? In these worn down clothes?"

He frowned back at her, his eyes travelling determinedly up and down her body. "The clothes suit you, I cannot imagine you in anything else, Rin. But I was not referring to your clothes when I mentioned your beauty." His eyes seemed to penetrate her, reading her thoughts and she felt naked once again, the familiar blush creeping through her skin.

Chuckling, he led her towards the table on the dais. "Please join us. You are most welcome at our table in this House." He pointed to a vacant seat next to a tall elf with golden hair and eyes the colour of cornflowers, his beauty almost suffocating.

She sat down hesitantly, while Elladan pushed the chair a bit towards the table, whispering in her ear: "Are you well, Rin?" She nodded silently.

Xxxxxxxx

The evening passed in a blur. The wine filled her head like champagne. The blond Elf was friendly, introducing himself as Glorfindel, a name she remembered from the books, but could not pinpoint. He was a pleasant companion, his eyes held wisdom and eagerness, his nature was curious and their conversation circled around her homeland and the art of sword fighting. His blue eyes were sharp and did not miss any details while surveying her face with infinite attention. Whenever he moved a whiff of summer seemed to linger. It was difficult to make out, but it reminded her of the smell of the moisture in fresh grass under influence of the sun. It was sweet, warm and filled her senses completely.

The food was delicious and the music and the songs that were sung touched her heart and she noticed after a while to her own surprise, that she was laughing and sometimes even weeping over some stories that he shared. He did not remark on the matter and she felt no shame for it.

In the haze of the evening, she could not help glancing at Elladan. He was deep in conversation with his father and whenever he met her eyes, his face was impassive, his gaze steady. But the merrier her time with Glorfindel, the more dark his eyes became and she almost felt his irritation growing. Glorfindel seemed to notice it as well. Halfway a conversation about the similarities between Elf beliefs on nature and Shinto religion in Japan, he cocked his head to the side and looked at him quizzically.

"Is something ailing you, Master Elladan?" he showed a lenient smile.

Elladan frowned, replying in Elvish, the words clipped and fast.

Glorfindel leaned back in his chair, eyebrows raised. Then, after a short silence he stood from his chair en bowed his head towards him, replying in Elvish.

She noticed Elrond frowning as well and Elladan looked so agitated. What was going on?

When Glorfindel was seated and Elladan caught up in conversation again, she whispered to him: "What was that about?"

Raising a glass of wine towards his lips, he smiled softly. "Well, dear Rin. It seems that Master Elladan is somewhat protective of you."

"Protective?" she felt her cheeks heat up, but she was not sure if it was out of excitement or frustration.

"Indeed. He has kindly reminded me of my rather high age in the light of our rather pleasant conversation."

She blanched and almost cried out: "He did what?"

"Well I think it is clear what he meant, don't you think?"

She stared at Elladan. The heat in her cheeks was indeed caused by extreme irritation. He was behaving like a complete ass and she felt completely flustered and uneasy because of it! She tried to catch his eyes, but he, to her fury, refused to acknowledge her.

Fuming she resumed her meal. The nerve of him! Only this morning he made it clear that she should leave him, no them, alone. And here he was, marking her as his territory, embarrassing her immensely in front of strangers. She muttered inaudibly under her breath, coaxing merry laughter from Glorfindel.

He said softly to her: "Do not worry Rin. I have known him since he and his brother were mere naughty Elflings. His heated remark is telling for his own mental disposition at this moment, let it not trouble you. I, for one, greatly enjoy our conversation. So dear friend, shall we meet tomorrow for a sparring session? I am curious to your abilities with that stunning blade." he nodded towards her katana that stood leaning against her chair.

He added: "And it would be fun to tease young Master Elladan a bit, do you think?"

She laughed, agreeing with him thoroughly. It would be definitely worth her while to tease him a bit! And she bit in a ripe fig, savouring the sweet taste on her tongue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When at long last, dinner was finished, Glorfindel bowed to her, thanking her for a pleasant evening and promising her a training session in the training grounds the following morning. When he took his leave, she disappeared into the shadows with a sigh of relief. Pleasant as the evening had been, she felt relieved to be on her own again.

The whole company retreated to a large hall where the only light was provided by a large fireplace. This was the very heart of Rivendell, a place of song and fire. Music filled the halls like champagne. Moving shadows and light shot up towards the ceiling, concealing the physical reality of the space she was in, emphasizing her focus only on the sound that filled it. There were many instruments unfamiliar, but the songs seemed to be of the story telling kind. And although she did not understand the words, they struck a chord deep within her and unnamed emotions surfaced. The songs seemed to build an imaginary world inside her mind consisting of a deep love, longing and regret for forgotten times. And she realised vaguely that this space and time held the very core of the Elves' being. All their stories of love, fear, beauty and regret were remembered, to last forever in music. She sat silently in meditative pose in one of the corners, tucked away in the shadows, listening in awe, riding the waves of emotion with each song that passed.

After a while, she noticed Elladan in a far corner of the hall, talking with important looking elves. She knew him well enough to notice his discomfort and agitation with his companions. Was it bad news they were sharing? Or was he irritated that he needed to discuss business at this hour? Glorfindel stood in between them, and to her dismay, his background slowly came back to her. Of course he was not just any Elf! He was one of the oldest and mightiest of Elf Lords left in Middle Earth! His easy manner during dinner had made her feel so at ease that it did not cross her mind who she was talking to so freely. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment.

A song was initiated that seemed an invitation for many Elves to sing. She heard the words Elbereth and Gilthoniel and she remembered the importance of that song for Elves. She marvelled at the beautiful melody that seemed to anchor itself in her memory, as if it had become part of her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Elrond standing on the other side of the hall, his figure framed by the night's sky through the large open doors. He turned his head towards her making eye contact while he beckoned her to follow him outside. Hesitantly she stood, was it her he beckoned? She then walked through the hall and followed him into the silent night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing on a terrace watching out over a small river in the valley he said with a slow and deep voice: "Forgive my negligence, lady Rin, tending to my son made me ignore my duties as a host."

"I understand, sir."

"However, you are very welcome here, in the last Homely House."

She didn't say anything but waited for him to continue. "My sons have expressed the hope that I would be able to help you."

She nodded silently, somehow dreading his answer.

His wise eyes locked with her own and he said softly. "I have the gift of foresight, Rin. Many things that will come to pass are clear to my mind's eye. But you, strangely enough, are hidden from my sight. Even now, standing in the heart of my realm, ."

She felt shocked when his sudden keen eyes seemed to pierce her heart. She felt naked in front of the knowledge that she saw there.

"What does that mean?"

"To interpret what is within my sight is a dangerous task, that even the wisest fear to commence. Council is a fickle gift. But in your peculiar case, I will share my personal suspicions with you, for I suspect that you are simply not part of this world."

She felt the hairs in her neck move, a cold chill erupted on her skin. Well. That information was eerily correct. Her mind came to a halt abruptly. In but a few moments, he had stripped her of all pretence and pointed out the foundations of her being and the nature of her existence in this world. Just like that.

Looking into his grey eyes, that reminded her so much of the twins, she felt all resistance to keep the truth from him melt away. She told the twins a half truth, she was from Japan. Where Japan was located they never discussed. The twins did not ask and she did not volunteer the information. But in front of Elrond himself, she found herself unable to keep this from him.

So she took a leap. "I am unable to refute your logic, sir. I come from a country called Japan which is situated on planet Earth. In my world, Middle Earth exists only in a book."

He looked taken aback. "A book?"

"Yes a book. It is a fictional story about the One Ring of Power. Well, I thought it was fictional any way. Your sons are in it as well, sir, although, if I remember correctly, they play a minor part."

She saw his face falter for a few moments until he recollected himself. Although his features creased back into their timeless beauty she could see he was shocked.

His deep voice seemed to slow down even more. "That ring was lost."

"It will be found."

"These are ominous tidings, Rin, and it should not be discussed on the fringes of this merry company." he stared towards the open doors towards the Hall of Fire. The soft music still floating through the night air.

She nodded quietly, worried that she said too much. He smiled at her then, his warm voice filling the space between them, reassuring her.

"Let us meet tomorrow in the sunlight and discuss this matter further. Sleep well and may your dreams be peaceful, you have nothing to fear in my realm. Nothing passes this valley but wind and starlight."

Without waiting for her answer, he turned with a swish from his robes, leaving her wondering if she made the right choice confessing her knowledge of Middle Earth. But she had to tell someone right? If not Elrond, who would she tell?

She sighed. She felt bad somehow for not telling the twins, but she had no idea what their fate was in the story. She did know the general events about Frodo's journey and the destruction of the ring, but she never focussed on Elladan and Elrohir in the story because their part was insignificant. And being honest to herself, she was so distracted about the fact that she was actually in their presence that she forgot about the knowledge she possessed of this world.

A nervous stir erupted in her stomach. What if they got killed because she told them? And how could she know if Frodo was alive yet? It might be centuries before Frodo was born! She had no way of knowing, these Elves all looked age-less any way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A soft sound broke her trail of thoughts.

"What did he say?"

The voice was dry, hissing along the stones that marked the border of the terrace, like the scales of a snake. She had trouble relating this voice to the emotional and jealous Elf Lord that sat at the banquet earlier that night. She turned around, arms crossed over her chest, her fingertips caressing the goose bumps on her skin.

"Why do you care?" she said it with an edge to her voice, only now realising how angry she was with him.

He seemed made out of shadows, eyes silver in the light of the stars. "Are you vexed?"

"No, I am not vexed. I am pissed off! What was that all about? Lord Glorfindel was just making conversation with me! Why did you think you can lecture him? You've showed the entire table that I am what exactly? Your possession?" She noticed that she was talking rapidly with raised voice.

She stepped closer to him, raising her chin to look up at him. "You!" and she prodded him with her fingers furiously. "You have not earned the right to regard me as your territory!"

She growled at him, watching his jaw working, his teeth gripping his bottom lip, chewing on it. She continued. "First you explain what is bothering you and your brother! Wanting me and then pushing me away! And why you are taking this. Out. On. Me!" The last words she emphasized by hitting his chest with her fingers, pushing into him with force.

He let her push him while he stared at her, eyes ablaze with fire, his nostrils flaring and jaw working. Suddenly she could feel him collecting his power like a blanket around him, wrapping himself in it, making himself grow beyond the reality of everyday life. She stepped back alerted, hairs on her neck and arms, raised. What was this tiger up to? She always imagined Elrohir to be the scary one, that it would be Elladan that would truly intimidate her, was a surprise.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest with force and stared wildly into her eyes. She felt his power like a force pushing against her body, it was overwhelming. "You! Your mortal heart cannot understand! You must leave us be! I will not give him up!" And with that he kissed her on the lips, the force of the kiss thus, that it prevented their mouths to open. With a brusque gesture he pushed her away from her and walked off into the dark night, leaving her shaken and severely confused.

After a while she stared into the night, her mind a torrent of feelings and emotions. Why did he keep pushing her away? Why did he kiss her? Was this a goodbye? It was as if he had a multiple personality! Shimatta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly a smooth voice drifted towards her. "Are you alright, lady Rin?" It was Glorfindel and he seemed like a beacon in the night, his golden hair illuminated brightly by the moonlight, which seemed to shimmer throughout his body.

"I just don't understand him…..I don't understand them!"

He took her arm smiling. "Come, _**mellon nin**_ , let me take you to your chambers. The hour grows late."

They walked in silence. His presence was strangely comforting. When they reached the familiar door, he looked at her seriously. "Elves may seem familiar to mortals, Rin, but they are very different. Connections and bonds are perceived in a very different way. The sons of Elrond have a strong bond and your arrival seems to shake the very foundations of it."

She blinked at his riddles about bonds and connections. Why was nobody just more direct in their communication! "Can you not tell me what is up with them? It is driving me insane!" she blurted out.

Glorfindel smiled: "I can only tell you that the twins have been living in a precarious equilibrium, embracing their past trauma's in a reckless way, that seems to keep them from fading. Your coming is like a spark that triggers a fire, causing a breach of that careful balance. And now the one brother is separated from his twin, whilst experiencing this unbalance. It is enough to make him unpredictable."

And with that he turned on his heels and took off in the night. She watched his retreating form, puzzled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hurray! Another chapter! Thank you, my lovely beta-reader Leggyrespect! You drive me to desperation sometimes, but the end result makes me always happy and proud. Thanks for helping me improving and re-inventing this story over and over again.**

 **Guest reviewer Catrin from Switzerland: thank you so much for your long review. I felt flattered and flustered. And to all the reviewers in general: I am so happy with each and every one of them. It really gets me going. So please keep it up!**

 **And to D'Elfe: darn it, you beat me to it! (and in turn I would like to recommend D'Elfe's awesome story: Inocence's Journey.**

 **Chapter 11: Elrond sat in silence, his mind in ...**

Elrond sat in silence, his mind in disarray. He had not been subject to such conflicting emotions since his Celebrian departed Middle Earth. An Elf of his age was foremost a spectator of the world and where he could be such, a guardian and healer. But the years of abiding ran short for the Elves in Middle Earth, he could feel it; the Age of the Elves was nearing its closure.

Still, he was vigilant, evermore watching the patterns around him, reading the myriad of possibilities, penetrating the veils of sight to search for things that moved unseen. And now, an event that had escaped his sight, an alien presence, had managed to enter his realm, forcing an unpleasant surprise on him, concerning his sons. Absently, he fingered the ring on his hand. Tonight, he felt wary, as if all the years he had walked Middle Earth suddenly pressed upon him in full force.

For the tenth time that evening, he revisited the arrival of his wounded son and what he learned while working on the arrowhead that had planted itself solidly into his bone. Elrohir was rambling feverishly, displaying a deep fear of losing this girl. He had not thought his son capable of connecting to a stranger intimately within a mere few weeks.

And when Rin entered the healing ward, his sons doom emerged in his foresight, inevitable, for with his sharp perception he recognized not only the beginning of a bond between them, but between the girl and Elladan as well. Nor his sons, nor Rin, seemed in acceptance of the connection between them. Rin, being mortal would experience the bond less prominently. But his sons. His sons seemed to deliberately ignore the pull of their hearts.

The display of affection had moved him greatly, even now, sitting in his study. He had given up hope that his sons would ever embrace love after centuries of denying it. Tears burned behind his eyes when he thought of the pain that his sons buried deep within them.

Staring into the living flames he sighed, for there was much to be troubled about. Even though he could see the possible and most likely conclusion of the things set in motion, the path towards that fulfilment was not clear as if shrouded in shadows.

A bond forming would be a thing to rejoice in, but this involved his sons and nothing went easy with them. And now chance had bound them both to the same mortal. And therefore, despite the joy he felt, he already mourned his sons, for the doom of their passing was certain now, whatever fate they chose.

Being Half-Elven, he passed his burden of the choice onto his sons: they could choose mortality over immortality if they wished it, shortening their suffering when the girl would meet her death. Or they could live the youth of the Eldar if so they chose. But what was that choice, facing mortal love? When the girl passed, both his sons or one of them would fade from a broken heart. Either way, he would lose them all too soon. Or would their damaged fëa, hungry for revenge, fight this pull of love once again? He sighed at the possible outcome of that scenario.

During the past centuries, potential bonds had formed thrice with either Elrohir or Elladan, but they disconnected such bonds before they could damage their togetherness or come in the way of their revenge. They did it ruthlessly and without mercy. An act with great personal risk and an even greater risk for mental health of the concerned Elleth.

Both occasions caused strong public opinions, after which they simply disappeared for some years, seemingly not caring, finding comfort only in each others company or roaming the wilderness with the Dúnedain. The Elleths in question, had suffered severely, but survived in the end, the premature disconnection their saving.

His sons remained unscathed because of their bond and the importance of their revenge. It gave them the strength to fight against love against their own happiness. And so the strength that kept them sane when his wife passed and they went mad with grief, turned into a self destructive force when facing love. But they did not care, they had shut themselves of from love willingly, keeping their emotions simple and straightforward, finding consolation only with each other, shunning other Elves, living only for revenge.

He could still see them clearly in his mind's eye. Their white faces, stern, devoid of emotion, when they announced their plans that bleak autumn day. He had no faith in their improbable rescue of their mother from a fate worse than death. They had proved him wrong.

His old mind remembered, unable to hold the images of the memories abay. Their blazing eyes, the fight in the hallway, their harsh words towards their sister and himself. Enraged by their mothers capture, they rampaged on a suicide mission, leaving them unaware of their true intentions: to save her or die. They returned changed, their search for revenge consuming them.

His mind wandered again to Elrohir's arrow wound. Even now, after all those centuries he was baffled by their recklessness and instinct for self destruction. The last time they left, they had not taken shields nor bows, claiming it was no 'sport' to be thus well armed. Worried and angry, he had send scouts after them, but as always, they had vanished in the wilderness and it would take a dozen of rangers to find them there. He was relieved that it had ended with an arrow shot in Elrohir's shoulder. It could have been worse.

The girl that had wormed her way into his sons' hearts within just a few days, was a mystery. He could feel her presence behind his line of sight, but was unable to truly see her. And now the path of his sons was unclear, as if her presence cast a shadow on it.

Her appearance, with delicate features, slanted eyes, ink black hair, high cheekbones, slightly toned skin, was alien to him. Her clothing was of an unnaturally even and smooth fabric of the highest quality, her sword of extraordinary craftsmanship. Her fighting style, as Elladan had reported to him, had no comparison in Middle Earth.

And then there was the lantern, made of a material that was not from Middle Earth and which felt strange and cold to his hands. The mechanism unlike anything that he ever saw, not even the enemy could have made it.

All these observations emphasized his deeply rooted suspicions that she could not be from Middle Earth. He had never encountered her kin. But he had sensed some of the light of the Valar in her. Could it be that the Valar chose to deliberately put this girl in the vicinity of his sons? Was she a Maia? The purpose of such an intervention of the Valar was unclear to him. He longed to discuss the matter with Mithrandir, who was travelling still.

Apart from her connection to his sons, she seemed to possess valuable knowledge of the One Ring of Power. "It will be found", those ominous words still echoed in his mind.

A sharp knock on heavy wood sounded and Glorfindel entered his chambers with soft steps. The chill of the night air in his wake made the flames wiggle nervously in the hearth. His golden hair reflected their life.

He poured himself a glass of wine and took the seat opposite of him, watching him over the rim with steady blue eyes.

Elrond looked at him expectantly. "Well, mellon? What is your impression?"

Glorfindel twirled the wine in his glass, staring at the fire through the lightly colored liquid.

"Her mortal heart speaks to me, it harnesses a great pain inside as well as darkness. It is unclear to me if she knows of it herself. But despite the weaknesses of her mortal heart, she is a most charming and headstrong lady. And despite her darkness, I sense courage and honor in her as well, its light strong enough to blind the dark."

Elrond sighed. "She has captured the hearts of my sons in a mere few days. I fear however, that they are withstanding the bond that is forming. You have seen Elladan's reaction during the banquet. He is pushing her away, with all his might."

Glorfindel took a sip of his wine, staring thoughtfully at Elrond. "I fear your judgement of your own kin is clouded by love and perhaps fear, mellon."

Elrond raised his eyebrow.

"Elladan does not push her away out of fear for love itself, nor out of real jealousy. It is the fear of losing his beloved brother that scares him. Only this can explain the fierceness of this reaction."

"You think them fearing the choice of her mortal heart, that she chooses one over the other? Do they not realise that the bond is already formed between the three of them?"

"You know as well as I do that monogamy is dominant in our ways. A bond between three is unheard of!"

Elrond looked at him sharply. "Indeed, but it is not the first time they wandered off the beaten tracks. If they would be less stubborn, their eyes would open up for the truth and they could embrace it without this painful struggle."

"They might be blinded by fear. I tell you, mellon, they are afraid that this girl will be a wedge between them. They try desperately to be free of it, but they are drawn to her by a force stronger than fear."

"Elladan is not himself without Elrohir."

"That is certain. He is emotionally unstable without his other half."

Elrond sighed again. Taking another sip of his wine. Staring into the fire, he disclosed the knowledge Rin held on the One Ring. "You are intimate with the workings of the enemy. What is your council, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel sighed, eyes closed.

"My heart is troubled. We all thought it would be lost forever. This is grave news indeed and I fear this knowledge. Having foresight might let us astray from the paths that we are destined to take."

"Indeed, this is a precarious situation. Too much knowledge might let us astray. Still I think we need to know when it will resurface if it not has already. Or do you think me at fault?"

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "Nay Elrond, I see the wisdom in that. Nevertheless, this knowledge must stay hidden. We cannot risk the enemy gaining advantage. Should we inform the White Council?"

Elrond shook his head slowly. "Mithrandir feels wary of Saruman as of late. I will not ignore his instincts. Let us keep this secret until we can discuss the matter with the Grey Wizard and make sure the child is kept safe."

"Your sons will guard her with their lives."

"And take unnecessary risks with her!"

"Still, we cannot keep her prisoner."

"Let us see how this develops before we decide."

"Very well, mellon. Let us watch and wait."

They fell silent. A sudden knock on the door alerted them. A calm Elf entered, in his wake a fully armed warrior, his helmet tucked underneath his arm.

"Lord Tessarion has returned my Lord Elrond." The elf took his leave.

The warrior was an Elf with a tall lean figure, brown hair matching brown eyes, a scar running from above his right eye socket, reaching his jawline. He was one of the High Elves of old, and a Lord in his own right, Captain of the Guard of Rivendell.

He shook his long locks into order before he gazed at Elrond and Glorfindel.

Elrond stood and grasped his arms in welcome. "Well met, my friend. Did you encounter much trouble?"

"Nay Elrond, no more hardships than a regular patrol, though we have seen and heard things that have troubled us deeply."

Elrond frowned, he pulled up a chair and ushered him down, pouring a glass of wine. Tessarion took a sip, closing his eyes in bliss.

"It is good to be home."

"What has troubled you, my friend? You are not easily troubled."

He looked from one to the other. "The orcs are more persistent. Even the Dunedain and their Rangers that venture south, are concerned. They seem to spawn from the Northern Mountains and beyond. A dark force is breathing them to life. It is a nameless force for now, but I fear it, for it feels like the dark of old."

"This is troublesome news, Tessarion. Your suspicions seems to hold truth, for I have seen the growing darkness. Are we still in control of the borderlands?"

"Only barely. The Dunedain Rangers that venture south, aid us as well as they can, and our other allies are alert and carry ill news to us as soon as they encounter it."

Glorfindel sighed. "There goes my well deserved rest, Tessarion. You spoil this peaceful night with your ill tidings."

The others laughed at his quip.

"I am looking for young and energetic Ellons, Glorfindel. I cannot imagine why you feel addressed personally?"

Glorfindel laughed, but Elrond looked thoughtful. "Very well, let us enlarge the Guard for the time being. I will leave the selection to your discretion."

"Very well, there are some I have in mind."

Glorfindel sighed dramatically. "I will take patrol in two weeks. My men need some time to get into shape again."

"I will leave in two days, let us double the patrol's in the direct vicinity."

"My sons have returned home at last. They wish to depart swiftly. What is your council Tessarion?"

"Let them travel East to monitor the enemies movements, it is most needed."

Then, the Elf gave a curt nod. "With your permission, I would like to bathe and rest now."

When they heard the door fall into the lock with a soft click. Glorfindel stared at Elrond. "There is change in the air. These tidings, feel like no mere coincidence knowing the one ring will be found."

Elrond frowned at his friend. "Tessarion feels it as well. He remembers Morgoth's servant as we do. Let us discuss our strategy when Tessarion has rested."

"Rest? You know Tessarion. He will not rest, but drive his men insane with practice. He never rests." He chuckled behind his glass.

Elrond gave his friend a small smile. "Let us give attention to problems more close to home: let us hope my sons will learn to embrace love before it is too late. Let us hope they do not pass their self destruction onto this girl."

Glorfindel smiled. "Do not lose hope. I feel it is not mere chance that Rin happened upon their path. She is very capable to shake some sense into your sons. She cornered Elladan on the terrace in a very frightening manner this evening." he laughed merrily, standing, to leave Elrond to his troubled thoughts.

In the doorway he turned and said softly: "And I think your sons underestimate her, just as you do." And then he closed the door softly behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was expecting Elladan to seek her out, after their fight, but he did not. Angry with herself, she kicked the bedpost in her room. She was sitting here, like a demure female, waiting for the guy to come and apologize. That was not like her at all!

She felt trapped by Elrond's kindness and their appointment for the next day. She hated not feeling free to leave or stay. At home, she would just pick up and leave for training or for her uncle's cabin.

Sighing she undressed and climbed into the soft bed, cursing Elladan to hell and back. The soft blankets felt nice against her skin.

Her dream started as something bright, too bright. It was a brightness that made her suspicious. And soon she fell into a familiar pace of the events that were normal in this particular dream. At first it was painless, soundless and emotionless. She saw her parents fall from a distance. She did not feel the knife that stabbed her over and over again, carving ugly lines in her back. She did not feel her broken arm, the broken jaw and cheekbones. She did not feel his breath hot in her neck. She did not hear his voice in her ear, the words long suppressed and forgotten.

But then she caught sight of a girl with ink black hair and a shock went through her, making her heart stop. They locked eyes and a flood of emotion coursed through her ripping her apart from the inside.

She felt all the pain and agony of her little sister being raped on that couch, as if it were her own. She could not look away. Her beautiful face contorted in pain and desperation, her eyes searching hers for aid. But she could only stare while she was helplessly undergoing her own torture.

So much pain. Blood seemed to obscure her eyesight and kept the details vague. Only those pain filled eyes seemed so bright that it hurt her eyes and cut through her soul. And then she saw her falling from the couch, a blur of ink black hair and blood. And she fell again. And again. Like a record with a scratch, she witnessed her little sister falling from that couch for eternity.

She woke up screaming, soaked in sweat, clawing at her hair and sobbing. When she came to her senses she realised that it was a dream. She was in Rivendell, in her quarters. It was a dream.

Still sobbing she hugged herself, the emotions clinging to her like a layer of dirty mud. Her sister's face still burned behind her eyes. It happened so many years ago, but it felt as if it was yesterday. The guilt ate at her very soul. She failed her sister.

With a start she realized that since she entered Middle Earth and slept in the vicinity of the twins she had been free of this nightmare. But it seemed that in her solitude, her past crept upon her as of old. It was a familiar pain, a welcome one, to ease her guilt. But it was never enough, there was not enough pain or suffering in her life to cleanse her of this guilt.

When the pain eased somewhat, she dressed herself and walked outside. The sky had exploded into a mass of stars, there was no moon visible. Underneath the vast black dome sprinkled with stars, she sat on the ledge of the terrace, breathing in the cold night air. Slowly she calmed.

The only remedy for this was an intense workout. She took off her sandals to start her power yoga flow on the cold stones. The cold air felt good on her overheated skin and she moved until her breath was ragged and sweat dripped from her face. She moved until she collapsed through her arms, her legs started trembling and she could not lift her arms any longer. Exhausted, she sat with her back against the stone wall, her senses numb, her brain turned off and she welcomed the black nothingness that took hold of her.

The soft voice of Glorfindel woke her. She lifted her head bolt upright, blinking up, her hand automatically searching for her katana.

His eyes were concerned but he smiled nevertheless. "Do not be startled, Rin. It is only I. I wandered along your chambers to see if you were awake. I did not expect to find you sleeping outside of them."

She blinked at him. "I could not sleep inside those walls and did some exercises outside. I must have fallen asleep afterwards." She stood, her muscles sore.

He nodded in understanding, although she recognized some hesitation underneath his acceptance.

"Sometimes we need the free air and might of the night's sky to put our minds at ease." He stared at her. How odd was this. What had kept her thus awake and distracted that she felt obliged to do exercises outside in the middle of the night? The white circles of dried transpiration were still visible on her clothes and skin. What kind of trigger was needed for such harsh self discipline he wondered? Would Elladan's rejection hurt her this much? Or was it linked to the darkness that he sensed inside her?

They got distracted by the sun that was slowly rising, a dull greyish light illuminating the valley, highlighting shards of fog and droplets of moisture on the lands. Standing there, mesmerized, taking the sight before her in, she realized Glorfindel seemed just as mesmerized about the view as her. He must have seen this view a thousand times over already, but he was taking it in as if it was his first time.

Noticing her gaze, he turned towards her and laughed loudly; a joyous clear sound. It lifted her spirits instantly and she could not help but to smile back at him.

"Tuck away the discomforts of the night and get that magnificent blade, Rin. What was it called again? Katana?"

Her smile turned into a grin. She couldn't help it. Here was an Elf Lord, ancient and powerful, and he was willing to spar with her! She practically ran inside to get her katana. Maybe she could kick his ass!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The training grounds looked crisp in the morning air. they were not the first, several elves were sparring already. Some of them eyed the pair curiously. She wondered how strange they must look, the shining tall figure of Glorfindel all white and golden and her own small form, her head barely touching his shoulder, dressed in black and indigo blue, her hair black as ink, her eyes dark, her skin slightly toned.

In turn she stared at the elven warriors amazed, their movements seemed effortless, smooth, light and precise. Sometimes so fast that her eyes could not follow. She felt humbled by the sheer display of power, agility and grace. And then she faced her opponent. She swallowed heavily, trying to concentrated and not be distracted by his perfection.

Emptying her mind, she stood poised, her katana tipped towards the ground, her knees slightly bent, her stance strong. She let a sense of calmth invade her mind while she tried to take in the sight of the radiating Elf lord before her without emotion, observing only.

The crisp morning air seemed to enhance the shockingly bright details of him, the delicate creases around his eyes, his sharp but elegant chiseled features, his cornflower irises, his golden locks. He looked down on her, his stance echoing old medieval knight movies, his sword, of elaborate design with a blade curved ever so slightly, he held up straight, optically dividing his beautiful face in two.

She charged without a sound, attacking with a familiar and comfortable set of movements. With satisfaction she noticed the surprise in his eyes, but he parried her without effort. Twirling she used her reverse grip in him, trying to creep underneath his defense, but he was quick and fluid as water.

They fought for an hour, the first half hour she tried to surprise him with every technique she knew. The fight became more than a polite sword fight, when she tried her martial arts movements combined with her blade. The mixed techniques shocked him, but again, he was too quick, his movements graceful, his face impassive, a kick there, a cut here, advancing and retreating.

In truth, she had not laid one blow on him. The sun was high in the sky, she was panting hard, bend in tiredness, her clothes soaking wet from perspiration and he looked as fresh as when they started. Glorfindel was amazing, fearsome, cunning, bold, agile, and just the best fighter she ever faced. True, his handsome features, distracted her constantly. His laughter was contagious and his movements mesmerizing to watch.

She noticed that he was, in his own way, subtly learning her new ways of defending and attacking. And to her amazement she noticed that he had adopted some of her moves into his own fighting style already.

Vaguely she noticed that they seemed to have an audience. A few Elves were attracted by her exotic fighting style and were now watching the fight with bright interest. They radiated joy, their clear voices chatting merrily. Sounds of teasing aimed at her companion, she could discern as well.

Ignoring the attention, she felt sweat pouring down her back, her muscles overheated. To her satisfaction she saw his brow becoming moist as well. He seemed to enjoy the fight in his own reserved way, and in the end he even started to grin, showing perfect white teeth.

When they collapsed on the soft grass panting, she laughed out loud.

"You are like quicksilver! That was a fine fight!"

"The pleasure was mine, dear Rin. Your style taught me humility and I have learned a great deal today from you. Which happens, considering my age, not very often. Quite remarkable and pleasurable I dare say."

"You learned from me? You have got to be kidding. You were untouchable!" she scoffed.

"Then you have not payed attention. You surprised me many times. Your style is very refreshing."

A blush crept on her cheeks hearing such high praise from one of the best swordsman she ever encountered. Standing, he handed her a skin filled with water. The elves around them laughed out loud, calling to Glorfindel in clear voices. His answers were short and caused more laughter until they returned to their own sparring.

Rin drank the cool liquid, feeling refreshed already, watching the retreating Elves mesmerized. What a diversity in looks, some dark, some blond or silver, their features differing greatly. But all amazingly beautiful and almost radiating light of sorts. She loved their contagious laughter and joy.

Glorfindel spoke and caught her attention again: "How are you faring with your companions?"

"I have not seen them since yesterday."

"All will be well Rin, in due time of course."

"You seem to know more than you let on."

"Perhaps."

"That is easily the most irritating answer I heard in years."

He laughed out loud. When he looked at her again he was smiling affectionately. "Such endearing ways of speech you employ. I feel my years pressing on me in the wake of such creative youthfulness." And he laughed again, the sound travelling to her heart like a bubbling wine.

She took another sip of water and then noticed a dark figure leaning against a tree in the shadow of the afternoon sun. Familiar dark hair framed a pale stern face. He wore a dark blue tunic that showed a strip of pale skin, dark pants that made his bare feet stand out. When the figure pushed free from the shadow she recognized Elrohir easily and her heart skipped a few beats.

Underneath the opening in his tunic she could still see white bandages. Surprised at his appearance, she hesitated in reacting to his presence. She wanted to run to him and hug him, but what did he know? Was he aware of her fight with Elladan? Did he share his brother's sentiments? Or was he oblivious?

He was walking slowly towards her, with the smooth grace of a panther. He was wearing his sword with a belt around his tunic, the harsh metal in contrast with the vulnerability of his bare feet. His braids were in place just like she remembered it and she vaguely wondered if they were done by his brother.

He smiled at her ever so slightly and she felt her mood light up within mere seconds. She grinned back and as if it was an invitation, she bolted towards him and embraced him tightly.

She felt rather than heard him chuckle, his hands encircling her waist. She breathed in his scent, so different than before, clean, crisp and sprinkled with herbs.

She took some distance, her hands resting on his arms, to better see him. He looked a bit pale still, certainly in the morning light, but healthy nevertheless.

"Up already?"

"Elves heal quicker than humans." came his cocky reply.

She noticed other Elves watching them with interest and surprise. Elrohir ignored the stares, solemnly winking at her. Then his gaze fell on Glorfindel behind her and he nodded in greeting, a small hint of darkness in his voice.

"I see you are testing the waters?"

"If you call it that, then yes, I am." Glorfindel sounded teasing. "I find them very….. satisfying."

His grey eyes slightly darkened by Glorfindel's answer, he took in Rin's sweating body. She feared that he would act in the same manner as his brother the night before, but he did not. Suddenly his eyes held a mischievous glint and he whispered: "Did you teach him a lesson?"

"I am afraid he won."

"You disappoint me, war goddess. We must remedy your skills then?"

"Are you inviting me for a spar?" she asked incredulously. "You are injured!"

"Sparring will heal me faster, but for now I merely came to tell you that we are summoned to my father's chambers."

She nodded in understanding. Taking one last sip of water, she collected her katana, strapping it to her back. Then she followed him towards a wide staircase up hill.

Before she ascended, she turned towards Glorfindel and bowed to him. "Arigato gozaimasu, Glorfindel-sama."

He seemed to understand the meaning of her words instinctively and returned her bow with dignity. When he raised his head, his eyes twinkled. "It was my pleasure, dear Rin to fight you. I will see you in a while."

Elrohir waited until she started up the steps, before he turned as well, regarding the Elf Lord darkly, biting at him: "Do not tread this path, Slayer, for you have to answer to us."

Glorfindel stared at him, a dangerous light in his eyes and seemingly growing beyond measure in body and spirit. He said with a soft strained voice: "Her heart belongs to herself only, young one. Do not claim that which you fear, without permission."

And with those words, his sheathed his sword, and turned, leaving Elrohir at the bottom of the steps.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi readers!**

 **A message to some guest reviewers / PM-ers: no, I did not abandon this story, I just had a hard time getting the story into order. But I am back on track again as you can see.**

 **To another guest reviewer: the notion that Japanese people all have a white complexion and cannot sit in the sun for long is, to my notion, not correct and based upon the preferred beauty ideal. This image of Japanese beauty is the image that has been spread throughout the world in imagery, movies, books and other art forms. In reality however, Japanese people have a wide variety of skin complexion, varying from dark (think native american) to white. Rin, in my mind's eye, has a somewhat dark complexion.**

 **To all my other readers: thank you so much for your patience and the great reviews! Keep them coming!**

 **And my thanks to my beta reader Leggyrespect: you are amazing!**

 **Chapter 12 - How does one keep calm while being …..**

How does one keep calm while being interrogated by three ancient magical beings? Rin tried and failed miserably. She clutched a cup filled with some unknown herb tea, the warmth seeping into her fingers. It was a welcome feeling to distract her from her churning stomach, caused by Elrond's questions and piercing eyes.

Like the first time they met, there was no hiding from him - she felt naked, exposed and she inexplicably felt the need to confide in him. She would tell him where she came from and what she knew of this world, just like that. It was information that she had not shared with the twins and if felt like bitter treason to disclose it now to their father while they watched her like hawks from his sides.

She took another sip of tea.

Elrond's natural air of authority was intimidating, but he was friendly and quick to laugh. Underneath his merriment, he displayed the same uncanny ability to sense her emotions, as his sons. Effortlessly, he detected her reluctance when conversation turned to certain parts of her life, steering around difficult subjects with the ease of the very wise. She suspected that he gained far more information from her timid answers than she was actually expressing with words. Despite his friendliness and encouraging smiles, his old eyes pierced hers unrelentingly while he pressed on with his questions.

The elaborately carved round wooden table, facilitated the twins who sat on either side of their father and herself, leaving one vacant seat. The afternoon sun filtered through the windows, enhancing the likeness between father and sons. And it was astounding. But their handsome faces were carefully expressionless as if they played a game of poker.

Elrond's questions became more serious, focussing on her background. She talked reluctantly about her life in Japan. The distance between her present reality and her old life had grown to such an extent that she almost could not imagine Earth as real any more. The words came with great difficulty and with disgust she faced the emptiness of that life. She searched for comfort from the twins, but their expressionless faces only made her feel lonely.

"And tell me about your father and mother, Rin. Are they both from Japan originally?"

She hesitated, what was he after? What had her parents to do with anything?

His old eyes guessed the cause of her confusion immediately. "Forgive me for asking such .. intimate… questions, Rin. But your arrival in Middle Earth might be connected with your heritage."

She nodded in understanding. "My mother was Japanese and my father was part Japanese and part British actually. I was brought up speaking English or Westron as you call it, but Japanese as well."

Elrond cocked his head to the side only slightly. "So you were brought up with a mixed heritage?"

"Yes, my British heritage made me in the eyes of some Japanese, too individualistic and too direct in my communication. In England, my appearance stands out. I am a product of two very different cultures."

"Do you have siblings?"

She swallowed, her throat dry. She glanced at the twins, but they seemed like statues, silent and distant. She could not do this. Taking a deep breath she stated: "Please Lord Elrond, they died. My little sister, my father and mother. I do not want to talk about the dead."

The twins shifted, frowns marring their features in concern. Suddenly, she lamented the fact that she had not told them earlier. And now she had shared this very intimate information in the presence of their father instead of within the private comfortable intimacy of their togetherness. Why had she not confided in them?

The twins in turn seemed at a loss for words, struggling to react. They were shocked for they knew instantly that this was the root of the darkness inside of her. Her whole family dead. They knew how much it cost her to speak of it in the presence of themselves and their father.

Suddenly Rin felt a warm hand touch hers tentatively underneath the table. First just the fingers and then soon the hand wrapped around hers firmly, squeezing lightly. Elladan, for it was his hand, smiled at her ever so slightly and she felt the warmth of his hand entering her heart.

Elladan said hesitantly: "Forgive us, Rin. It must cause you great pain. We will not pry further."

She smiled at him, a vulnerable smile that was born out of bravery instead of honesty.

Soon, the conversation steered towards the ring, which was a welcome distraction from the dark pit of pain inside of her. But it brought on a severe dilemma.

After much deliberation, Elrond first shared his knowledge on the history of the ring to refresh her memory. Using a large map of Middle Earth in the middle of the table he navigated through his memories.

She stared at the paper image of the world that she found herself in. It seemed different from maps that she remembered from the books, the style differed greatly and it was more elaborately embellished. Subtly, her survival mechanism took over and she tried to memorize every detail of the near surroundings. Trying to decipher the route she travelled with the twins and ultimately trace it back towards the spot she must have shown up. She could trace it back only so far and all too soon Elrond's voice and his words captured her attention as if it were a magic spell.

The stories unfolded before her mind's eye as if it was a movie, she could not influence the cause of events, nor close herself off of it. Beautiful landscapes, horrifying enemies and life defying actions surged through her until the ring had fallen into the river and travelled past all knowledge or memory.

Elrond recalling events that happened centuries past, out of his own experiences and memories, felt incredibly strange. Rationally, she knew Elves to be old, but their youthful, or better said, timeless appearance fooled her again and again.

But now she sensed all his many years acutely, an experience making her feel like a child. Eying the twins, the incredible age difference between them descended upon her anew.

Elrond's story ended and she woke as if from a dream. Finally, she understood where she was in the books, the ring had yet to be found. But she still had no clue how to proceed.

"Can I not just tell you everything that I know?"

Elrond's long fingers stroked his dark hair in contemplation, his elbow resting on the table. He was in thought for a long time while his sons waited patiently.

After awhile he said slowly: "There is a danger in knowing things that yet may be. Foresight is dangerous as a guide for deeds. A foreseen path might not come to pass because those that hold the knowledge of foresight, chose another path to prevent it."

She blinked in confusion. It seemed logical. A silence fell at the table. In the distance a bell sounded for the noon meal. And as if on cue, an Elf arrived with lunch for five. In the Elf's wake, Glorfindel made his entrance, smiling radiantly at her, taking her hand kissing it after which he nodded towards the twins. Elladan inclined his head in respect mumbling in Elvish to him. She wished it was an apology, but could not be certain.

Elrond spoke quick but extensively to Glorfindel in Elvish. The tall Elf listened silently interrupting Elrond with questions only twice. When their conversation seemed done, Elrond explained: "Forgive our Elvish, Rin. I needed to make sure Lord Glorfindel did not miss any information on the topic. There are not many Elves in Middle Earth of old, but Lord Glorfindel is one of them and his knowledge and council is imperative in this discussion."

"Elrond, mellon, I will only participate in this discussion if you refrain from the title of Lord, it makes me feel too old and dignified. We are amongst friends here. Let us be informal."

"As you wish."

He smiled at Rin, his dazzling radiant smile, and she could not help but blush and smile back. The sunlight caressed his golden locks from the open window behind him, giving him an angelic look. Sitting so close to him in daylight she was mesmerized by the details of his face, the finely chiseled facial features, his sharp nose, high cheekbones, thin lips and sharp eyebrows. His cornflower blue eyes seemed to radiate light, making the blue almost unnatural. His skin was smooth, only subtle fine lines etched along his eyes and the corners of his mouth, complementing his features instead of making him look older. How could a being be alive for such a long time and still look so good?

With a start she realised she was staring at him. She could almost feel the twins' irritation growing and a quick glance told her they were jealous again. Instead of being irritated she felt flattered by it this time. "Forgive me for staring please. It is just… I know that you all are old. But I cannot understand how it can be possible that your bodies look so well after so many years."

Elladan's features softened somewhat at her explanation for staring and he said: "We seem similar to mortals Rin, but we are very different beings, physical but also spiritually. When we reach adulthood, our appearance changes ever so slowly. It is not a process that a mortal can notice, since it is such a lengthy process. But you are right, you seem like a child to us, while for a mortal you are an adult already."

"At what age do Elves reach adulthood?"

"Our physical form reaches adulthood when we are fifty years of age. But only when we reach hundred years, we are to be called an adult."

She blinked. A hundred years old? She was only 27 years! How must they see her then, as an underage Elf? Was this the reason for their reluctance into admitting their attraction to her? She felt a blush reaching her cheeks and could not look them in the eyes.

"I am twenty-seven years old."

She chanced a look at the twins. Elrohir stared at her with a strange look in his eyes that she could not decipher. Then he said with a sly smile: "I am two thousand, eight hundred and two years old." She gaped.

Elladan said calmly: "I think you mean and three, brother. And do not fear that we think you a child, Rin. As said, mortals are very different beings, and you are considered an adult in the mortal world. We have treated you as such, have we not?"

She tried to wrap her mind around their age, but it was impossible. Almost three thousand years old? And she was only twenty seven! How could they treat her with so much respect when she lacked experience and knowledge to an insane degree compared to them? Their fight in the forest when they questioned her judgement of a dangerous situation on her own, made more sense now.

Thankfully lunch was a good distraction. The food was simple. Some freshly baked heavy bread, dried fruit, nuts, cheese, honey and clear refreshing water. They ate in silence and when the first taste hit her tongue she realised that she had been starving. After some time, the conversation returned to the ring.

"What to decide now on this precarious matter? Too much knowledge and the right path might be taken off track, by our own folly. But how can we be certain that Rin's arrival here and the intervention in the things that have come to pass isn't imperative to this turn of events?" It was Elladan that spoke thoughtfully.

Glorfindel cocked his head to the side. "Rin, does the story of the ring has a positive ending?"

"What do you mean by positive?"

Elrond smiled. "You are asking a legitimate and wise question, dear Rin. Indeed, what is positive. I think we can all agree that the ring cannot fall into the wrong hands. It is my belief that Middle Earth can only survive when it is destroyed in the fires that made it."

She sighed in relief for this answer. "Then, yes, it has a positive ending."

Elrond leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, letting out a long breath. When he opened his eyes again he said gravely: "I trust this knowledge will not, in any form, leave this room".

He stared at all of them for several seconds in their eyes, his face grave, eyes level, a frown on his forehead. When he was satisfied, he spoke: "We must take a leap now, a leap in the dark. We have no way to be certain which path to take."

They all fell silent. Then Glorfindel said: "I feel that the arrival of Rin in Middle Earth has some kind of purpose other than to capture the hearts of young Ellons." He glanced at the twins over the rim of his wine glass, eyes twinkling.

Rin felt the blush hit her cheeks instantly. She did not dare look at her companions at the table. She dreaded the reaction of the twins and their father for that matter.

"Watch your tongue, slayer. Do not taunt us." Elrohir growled.

"Leave me my small pleasures, elflings." His eyes held mirth and he took another sip of his wine. But then his face grew serious. "Let us put petty emotions aside and focus on the task at hand, for we have a duty to care for the well-being of this world. I feel that Rin's presence is announcing a shift in a long-lived status quo. This is the beginning of the end for our kind." He stared at Elrond. "You feel it too, mellon?"

"Indeed. It has been pressing on my mind for some time now. We have grown weary. The age of Elves is coming to an end. We will have no part in this story, but we can monitor its process and see to it that evil will be conquered, after which our powers will diminish."

Elladan said irritably: "Our time in Middle Earth has not pressed on us yet, father. We have no interest in being passive onlookers. We will fight the enemy as long as we have breath."

Elrohir added: "But to understand the things that will come to pass, to monitor instead of act, we need some knowledge of how the ring will be found, so we can watch the signs around us with better precision." He looked at Rin seriously, making her forget the earlier embarrassment.

She swallowed. "What would you have me say?"

"I believe my brother means, that we need to know who will find the ring or plays a crucial part in the events that will need to take place." Elladan said.

Elrond and Glorfindel shared a long look and then a moment of understanding seemed to pass between them.

"Only a name linked closely to this realm, no mention of deeds would be best, Rin" Elrond added.

She hesitated. She would step onto a path that could not be undone. The Elves around her watched her like birds of prey. Or was it her imagination? A faint surge of panic started in her chest.

Then she became aware of Elrohir underneath the table. He was not touching her exactly, but she could feel him shifting his leg to be alongside hers. She could feel his body heat. When she glanced at him, he gave her a serious look, nodding almost invisibly. She felt courage flooding her veins and took a deep breath letting all characters flip through her mind.

"There is one that is supposed to reside in Rivendell. His name is Aragorn and he is of noble blood." She held her breath, expecting something dreadful to happen, but she was only met with silence.

Then Elrond said softly: "There is no such mortal living in Rivendell by that name. We seem to be ahead of events."

Elrohir added: "His name sounds Northern, but is unknown to me."

Elladan looked questioningly: "Do you know his father's name?"

"All I remember is that he is a Ranger from the North, his father has a name that sounds the same."

The brothers shared a look, but did not react. What did they know? They did not share and she did not press them.

She realised that she was ahead of events. Aragorn might not be born yet. Suddenly she felt a cold sweat erupting from her skin. That meant that Elrond was still part of the White Council, trusting Saruman. He should be warned!

"I must warn you, Lord Elrond, about another. We seem to be ahead of events, I am not sure how far. This means that you have important knowledge that must not be disclosed to the Enemy. You cannot trust one in particular."

The four Elves looked startled. They were alert and sitting inhumanly still, bodies poised. It reminded her of dogs when they listened, as if they turned on an extra sense. She blurted out without giving it any more thought. "Saruman, do not tell Saruman of this! He will betray you all."

Glorfindel leaned back in his chair baffled, the twins gasped in surprise, Elrond just stared at her, leaning on the table. Then after refraining to show emotion of any kind he closed his eyes, leaning backwards in his chair, tension leaving his body. When he opened them he looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Rin, for your sharing your insight. Long has Saruman been an ally, but Mithrandir has been suspicious as of late. His suspicions can now be taken seriously."

He smiled again. "This is enough for now Rin. I think the name of this Aragorn will gain us an advantage. We will be alert for such an event. I believe Middle Earth to be in your debt, for possibly the greatest trial of the Third Age will now come at least announced for those who know how to read the signs. I wish for you to linger a few more days in Rivendell before you make other plans with my sons."

He looked at them sharply, even as the twins' faces darkened at his words. "I need time to let the information seep into my mind. It is possible that I will be in need of more information coming days. I wish to call upon you, may the need arise."

She nodded in agreement and they all stood as one. They walked slowly into the crisp outside air. She felt relieved that this part of her visit to Rivendell was over. And now what?

She stole a quick glance at the twins. They were disturbed, talking rapidly with their father in hushed voices, not sparing a glance at her. Elrond had already bid her goodbye.

Being ignored by the twins hurt and angered her. She sighed deeply and then decided that she had enough of them for now. Without wasting words on them, she turned to leave.

Glorfindel stopped her.

"Rin, there is somebody that I would like you to meet this afternoon. Will you walk with me?"

She looked at him puzzled. Somebody to meet? She nodded and followed him, filled with curiosity.

He led her back to the training grounds, where Elves were still sparring with each other. They waited patiently, watching the fighters, until after a while, one Elf stopped fighting, greeted his opponent and sheathed his sword while wiping his brow with the sleeve of his tunic. He nodded at Glorfindel, his eyes flicked momentarily to Rin and then he started to walk towards them.

His hair was brown with a chestnut hue, and like all Elves it was braided in style, showing a fair oval face with dark eyebrows and chocolate brown eyes. A large scar ran from his forehead over his right eye socket towards his chin. His tunic was of a coarse-looking natural looking material, underneath he wore brown pants tucked into easy boots, worn down from many travels.

He approached them with a polite smile on his face, watching from one to the other. He bowed at them both in greeting. "My Lord Glorfindel, Lady Rin, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tessarion and I am the Captain of the Guard of Rivendell."

She could not help but smile at him and bowed in turn. "It is nice to meet you, Captain Tessarion. I am surprised you know of me."

"Of course I know about the Lady that almost bested Lord Glorfindel with her sword! It is because of this, I requested a meeting with you."

She felt herself flush and did not dare look into his eyes after receiving such a compliment. She looked at Glorfindel for support. He nodded ever so slightly.

Facing him despite her burning cheeks she said: "I think you overestimate my capabilities gravely! And those of my opponent! But how can I be of service, Captain Tessarion?"

"I have watched your fight this morning and was surprised by your skill. I have not seen the likes of your style in Middle Earth. Allow me to invite you for a trial period serving in the Guard under my lead? You would honor me and my men to share your skill and expertise in defense of this realm."

She vaguely noticed some Elves ceasing their fights, listening in and she blushed even further at his high praise. She felt like she was filled with bubbly champagne. What an honor this was! Suddenly a myriad of possibilities was laid bare for her in Middle Earth. In Japan her sword was no means to make a living, but here! Here she could use her skill for killing to aid others, to protect something dear. It felt unbelievable.

Still she hesitated, thinking of the twins. She wanted to make peace with them and make plans with them. But at this moment, Tessarion's offer seemed a nice distraction from their fight, it opened possibilities. A way to be less dependent on them.

But suddenly she felt apprehensive. This was no mere trip with the twins. This was a group of seasoned warriors that took its responsibilities very seriously. Was she ready for such a commitment? She had not felt nor wanted any responsibility in life. Not after her sister died. That part of her was long gone, she felt incapable of responsibility. She would pretend, like she always did. Pretend to be normal. Pretend to be whole. She would blend in, follow their lead and kill when they ordered her.

A sliver of doubt entered her brain: what if she lost herself to her bloodlust? She was not sure if she could close the door that she opened with the twins. It was a strange idea that her new found purpose and acceptance of herself, should be hidden from others. She felt accepted and encouraged by the twins, but she knew it was not normal behaviour. Kami, those twins were not normal! Would she be able to hide in plain sight from the Guard? She was not certain.

Tessarion seemed to sense her hesitance. "Forgive me for my straightforwardness My Lady. It is a quality that causes me trouble often in this realm, but I seem to be unable to rectify my ways. Alas! My peers think me an Elfling asking these direct questions!" He smiled mockingly, causing her to laugh.

"And are you? An Elfling?"

"Nay, My Lady. I fear not. Only my character is to blame." he winked at her.

From the corner of her eye she saw Glorfindel rolling his, towards the sky.

"Well, Tessarion, do not apologize, I find it refreshing to meet an Elf that asks blunt questions. You surprised me that is all. I would like to ride with you a few times to experience those duties, under your tutelage. I cannot make promises that I will partake indefinitely. You must have heard, that I arrived with friends here and I do not know what the future entails."

"Indeed, we have heard the brothers accompanying you to Rivendell. Their companionship can be fickle and their ways uncertain." He grinned at her. "But this is more than I hoped for, My Lady. It will be my pleasure to guide you. Lord Glorfindel will show you to your horse. We will leave tomorrow evening under cover of the moonless night."

"A horse!" she could not help but grin. "And I am no Lady. Please call me Rin."

He nodded at her, tasting her name in his mouth. "Rin…"

She bowed. "Thank you for the invitation, Taichou-sama."

"Taichou-sama?"

"Honourable Captain."

His smile disappeared and he inclined his head with dignity, accepting her respect. And Rin realized that despite his youthful appearance and joking manner, this was a highly skilled and experienced warrior, leader of many loyal Elves. She should not underestimate him in any way.

While walking towards the stables, Glorfindel supported her suspicion. "Do not underestimate Lord Tessarion, Rin. His loose manner hides his skills as a leader and a warrior. He is one of the High Elves that reside here in this realm. He is a harsh teacher, have no doubt. But you will be in capable hands nevertheless while being on patrol."

In the stables a beautiful black horse stood waiting for her patiently it seemed. Its large eyes with long lashes taking her in quietly. In amazement she put her hand on its neck, feeling the life flowing through its veins. A deep feeling of joy took her and she grinned towards Glorfindel, who smiled broadly back at her.

"His name is Bethril. Isn't he magnificent?"

She nodded breathlessly.

"Bethril?"

"It means trampler."

"That sounds promising."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at her. Then he calmly explained to her how to saddle him and care for him after riding.

"Lord Tessarion asked the stable master to supply the saddlebags with the necessary."

She blinked at him and then checked the saddlebags. She saw dried food, means to make fire, medical herbs, a needle and bandages, a small pan, and a knife. She nodded appreciatively.

"He has ordered some addition to your attire as well, to protect against wounds and aid you in hunting. Those items will not be finished ere you depart tomorrow, since they take time in making. One of the guards is looking for protective clothing in the armory as we speak. He will find something for you to use for the time being."

She was distracted by the energy that she felt underneath her hand, when she touched its neck. Instantly, she was staring at the magnificent horse in awe, barely registering what Glorfindel said to her. Its energy, powerful stature and attentive attitude, made her feel confident that they would get along just fine. She caressed its neck lovingly, whispering soft encouraging words in Japanese. Glorfindel stared at the interaction fascinated, his blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

At last he cleared his throat. "Well, are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"To go for a ride?"

She nodded with vigour. Happiness was bubbling up inside of her at the prospect of riding this horse together with Glorfindel. And if she was honest with herself, it would be very helpful indeed to have an experienced rider teach her how to take care of her new companion. She could retain freedom with this knowledge and she was eager to absorb all that he knew.

When they rode out of Rivendell, the wind catching her hair, she felt liberated, her fight with Elladan soon receding to the back of her mind. There was only the sun and wind in her face, the warmth of Bethril between her legs, the cadence of his movements that alerted her body into an adrenaline induced state.

She could not explain it, but she felt a connection with this animal. A connection that she did not feel with Mitroch nor with Suldal. The horse seemed to sense her mood or thoughts even. It made her feel calm and accepting and she let herself be rocked and moved by the horse, enjoying the loss of control.

She had thought it necessary to direct him, but she noticed soon that Bethril had other ideas on the route to take. Giving him controlled freedom, he returned the favor by being attuned to her wishes and even sharing them. Soon she felt that a subtle movement or hint was sufficient to made Bethril pelting downhill at thundering speed, or slow down in an easy trot. The connection made her feel excited and high on adrenaline.

Glorfindel noticed her progress and connection with the beast with great interest. He had not known what to expect from this mortal. She fascinated him to no end. Their spar had been an exhilaration to his ancient mind. He found her refreshing and unlike any mortal he encountered. She proved to be resourceful, inventive, strong, fearless and intelligent. That she would be a natural rider fit in the image that he had built of her in his mind. But to see the bond of horse and rider growing in front of his eyes was almost unbelievable. But the evidence was there.

Absently he stroked Asfaloth, who shot him a suspicious glance by rolling his eyes. Glorfindel sighed. Rin's encounter with the twins was not mere chance. Every minute he spent with her, he felt more certain that she had a purpose here. If only the twins stopped being stubborn, ceased to let themselves be haunted by fear and guilt.

Rin was not aware of Glorfindel's musings. She felt on top of the world. And soon the rest of the day was spend in happy chatter, the wind in their hair, the horses energetic, the sun hidden behind clouds now and then. Glorfindel, she noticed, taught her subtly, a great deal more than she expected. How to sit, how to dry Bethril's skin, how to feel his energy, how to talk with him. She felt greatly disappointed when the stables came into sight once more.

"Thank you for lending me this horse." She said, while staring up at Bethril, her legs still wobbly from the afternoon ride.

Behind her Glorfindel sounded confused. "Lend? I did not lend it to you. Consider this a gift. A gift for one that has managed to surprise me."

She turned around to look at him.

He smiled. "'Not an easy feat." The subtle lines around his eyes crinkled as his eyes twinkled in merriment.

She gaped at him, the message not quite sinking in. A gift? "I… I don't know what to say?"

"Do not say anything. Just enjoy Bethril's company when you have it. I dare say you have gained a companion and protector for life."

Without thinking she approached him and hugged him tightly. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Glorfindel-sama." She felt her throat constricting, but managed to keep her eyes dry. She felt Glorfindel stiffen in surprise, not expecting her show of physical affection nor her Japanese words of thanks that he could not understand but could well guess at. After a slight pause, she felt his arms wrap around her, returning her hug. Inhaling his strong masculine scent that reminded her of the forests around Rivendell, she could not help but smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reluctant she followed Glorfindel back towards her quarters, where he stopped to say goodbye.

"Glorfindel?"

He watched her steadily, waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, dear Rin?"

"Are you my friend?'

"I aspire to be so." he smiled.

"Thank you for lightening my mood when I need it most."

He frowned. "It is such action that is required of a friend, is it not? It is no trouble and my pleasure to lighten your mood, as you call it. But let me tell you as a friend, do not let the twins bother you. No matter what happens, these are all necessary and sometimes painful steps towards towards a better understanding. Just bear with it a little longer and do not let your heart be troubled." And with that he left her to her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter, and in quick succession thanks to my beta reader Leggyrespect.**

 **A warning is in place here: some hinting towards brotherly incest.**

 **Enjoy more trouble in threesome paradise!**

 **Chapter 13 - She was not hungry that evening and she did not …...**

She was not hungry that evening and she did not go to the great hall. Spending the afternoon on horseback had made her forget her anger. But alone in her quarters, it invaded her mind slowly but surely, consuming her rational thoughts. Being alone in a confined space was of no help and restlessly she paced back and forth in search of comfort and distraction.

She wanted to confront the twins, but how should she proceed? Stubbornly, she shook her head. Let them go to hell with their issues! Why should she confront them anyway? They were the ones behaving like idiots!

Grumbling she threw on her hoodie and katana and walked in the direction of the stables. Horses at least did not have a secret agenda nor could they talk. She would find some peace and quiet in the company of Bethril.

She took a deep breath, entering the stables softly. The warm, round smell of straw and the penetrating sharpness of horse dung entered her nose and lungs. It was an invigorating combination and somehow a deep feeling of peace washed over her. The warmth of the animals warmed the space around her and she felt happy anticipation while approaching her new friend.

The horse stood peacefully in one corner, near Asfaloth. She imagined to see recognition in the horse's eyes and she stroked its nuzzle fondly. The horse sniffed softly and pushed its head into her hand. She smiled. "Yeah, I know, I am glad to see you too…"

A sound alerted her to a familiar presence behind her. Turning, she slowly faced Mithroch and Suldal. The horses both had their heads turned sideways, so one eye faced her, giving her the eerie feeling that they knew full well who she was.

She approached them tentatively. Holding out her hands in invitation. Both horses turned instantly towards her outstretched hands and she felt their breath on them. She let them take in her scent and then, somehow, found herself caressing their heads, holding hers between them, feeling their warmth and strength on her skin. They seemed happy to see her. It felt good to reconnect to them, she had missed their presence. She had not realised that the horses were such a distinct part of her journey here and that they were more than just a means of travel.

Holding her head against Suldal's, she noticed something lying in the straw beneath its feet. Curious she inspected it and found to her surprise one of the wooden wolf clasps from their mantles. She picked it up, cupping it in her hand.

The clasp made of wood, held no monetary value. Its worth lay in its symbolic meaning, since it embodied the identity of the twins and the bond between them. She felt her heart beating somewhat faster. She could not imagine them without it.

Making up her mind, she stroked Bethril one last time as goodbye and walked in the direction of the twins' quarters in the upper levels of the complex that was Rivendell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The moonlight filtered through a haze of tiny clouds. She knocked softly on the large wooden door, staring at the two wolves, while holding one in her hand. When she heard nothing she softly entered. The room was empty. She tiptoed further, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She lay the clasp reverently on the large table and wanted to leave unseen. A glimpse of their bedchamber distracted her and she approached hesitantly. Were they asleep?

When her gaze hit the bed, she gasped softly. There, on the bed they were, their skin pale in the moonlight, their hair dark following the curves of the white sheets like ink. They lay naked, Elrohir on his side, with his head on Elladan's upper arm, his own arm firmly wrapped around his brothers stomach, his arm almost grazing the tip of his member that lay soft on his stomach.

To her surprise, their guard seemed to be dropped within the safe boundaries of their home, since they did not seem alerted by her presence. Or were they used to her presence? Elrohir looked peaceful, bandages still wrapped around his shoulder, his lean back and full ass were plain for her to see and very naked as well. She felt her heartbeat pick up pace at the sight of them; painfully beautiful and unbelievably sexy. Their intimacy seemed to go beyond boundaries between siblings, forbidden - and this dark edginess, made heat pool in her stomach.

She did not know how long she stared at them there, leaning in the door frame, wondering how far their intimacy actually went. Her blush intensified by her own train of thought.

But maybe they were more aware of their surroundings than she thought, since Elrohir slowly woke. Yawning, he grasped his brother even stronger. Feeling the warmth of the body in his arms, he smiled, lifting his head, whispering in his brother's ear, waking him up ever so gently.

Elladan smiled, his eyes fluttering. She saw his member twitching on his stomach. Her eyes were glued to the spectacle before her, her heart beating wildly, heat in her groin and she felt herself becoming wet.

And then Elladan' eyes darted towards her. She gasped in embarrassment, turning to flee the room, but Elrohir's strong voice kept her there, stuck in the doorway: "Good evening to you, Rin."

She slowly turned around, making eye contact felt a painful task that she barely managed. But instead of showing irritation or embarrassment, they were calm and seemingly oblivious.

Horrified that they might think she had been deliberately spying on them and catching them in such an intimate moment in their own house, she said with flaming cheeks: "I came to return something of yours, your wooden wolf clasp that I found in the stables. I knocked, but did not hear a sound so I let myself in to return it. Before I left, I got … distracted…." Silently she cursed herself. Here she was, in an awkward position feeling embarrassed, while she had wanted to ignore them and let them come to her to apologise. All because of that idiotic clasp and her stupid kindness to return it.

Elrohir nodded in understanding. He sat up slowly, pulling a sheet over himself, all the while staring at her. It was just like his reaction to her in the lake in the forest, he teased her openly and deliberately and it did not help her burning cheeks. Then he grinned suddenly, with his neat white teeth flashing.

Elladan was at a loss for words at first, but he recollected himself quickly. In truth, he was glad to see her here in their private chambers, even though she had been witness to a most intimate part of his relationship with his twin. He had wanted to apologise for his behaviour at the banquet. Now she stood here in the privacy of their home in the presence of himself and his brother. He noticed the quickening of her breath, her flushed cheeks. He had seen her embarrassed so many times, and this was not it. There was a slight difference now. He concluded that she must be aroused. Seeing him naked with Elrohir had aroused her and he liked that they could have that effect on her. Quickly he shoved these distracting thoughts towards the back of his mind.

He said softly: "Rin, I am truly sorry for my harsh words yesterday. I had no right to lay the claims that I did, or act the way I did. I was not in my right mind."

All emberrassement disappeared instantly, she felt angry, but not so much that it controlled her emotions. His apology did not make her feel better. What did he expect, that all was forgiven by just saying the right words? Also, it felt as an inappropriate moment to be having this conversation, considering the scene she just witnessed and considering their state of nakedness. But her curiosity took over, for his words puzzled her: "Not in your right mind?"

"I feel distressed without my brother and I took it out on you, and on Lord Glorfindel. For that I am truly sorry Rin. I did not want to hurt your feelings, nor embarrass you in front of strangers." He stared at her. "Please forgive my foolishness, my Lady?"

"Do not call me a Lady! And you did hurt me and you did embarrass me. I think your brother's absence was no excuse."

It was not the reaction he expected. He blinked at her harsh words. She was satisfied by his confusion. That will teach him some control and empathy! Only when she felt he was punished enough, she smiled at him.

"Still, I forgive you. I was also distressed with your brother being injured."

His smile followed quickly in the wake of her words. And it felt to her, like the sun after a day of rain. Her radiated warmth, light, brightness and happiness. Bloody Elves…

She approached him tentatively, until she could feel the warmth of his body through her clothes. He looked up at her. Their difference in height brought their faces close. On impulse, she wrapped her arms around him and to her relief she felt him mimicking her.

After a while, sinking into the wonderful feeling of being held, the warmth of his twin behind her enveloped her as well. And she felt truly at peace for the first time since her fight with Elladan at the baths.

She murmured: "Do you still want me to stay away from you?"

Their Elven hearing picked up her soft question easily. Elrohir sighed behind her. "What did you do now, brother?"

Elladan stood abruptly at his brother's words, pushing them both backwards. His face contorted by irritation, his voice gravelly: "Brother, you know this is unwise."

"But I cannot fight this!"

"And I will not lose you."

Rin stared at them confused and then irritation kicked in. She was so tired of their melodramatic shifts of mood that was akin to emotional blackmail - a continuous cycle of attracting and repelling. She was too tired to care any longer. Pushing them away, she walked towards the door.

Turning, she said: "Let me know when you are ready to respect me and treat me like an equal. For now I am done with you."

The twins stopped arguing, staring at her. Elladan said: "We owe you an explanation Rin. But things are not easy to explain. I need to talk to my brother."

Elrohir grunted dismissively. "I am not in need of more conversation brother."

Elladan glared at him.

"But if it is your wish, I will oblige you."

She watched them dressing with quick hands. Elrohir a dark blue tunic with pants underneath, his brother grey pants and no shirt. Their hair hung loose around their faces, making them look softer somehow. Silvery eyes glanced at her and it was the last thing that she saw before she silently exited their quarters to find some peace of her own.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The silence in their chambers was a relief for the brothers. Their attraction to the girl was getting more and more troublesome. They had been at ease together for centuries. Her presence distracted them from each other and their purpose of revenge.

Elladan poured wine for his brother. Elrohir sat down on the daybed. It was almost invisible, the discomfort that his wound gave him, but his brother noticed it. He handed him a glass of wine, hand softly on his shoulder. "Does it hurt still?"

"The skin is straining. What did you argue about with Rin last night? She seems very troubled.."

"I urged her to stay away from us. I tried to be …. persuasive."

Elrohir sighed. "Do you think that path is still open for us, brother? This is not like the others in the past. It was not mere chance that put her in our path. She seems to fit in too neatly, as if she is a missing piece of a puzzle. You feel it as well brother."

"I feel it as a magnetic pull, it is present in my mind, always. I want her part of this, of us. It is a twisted feeling, selfish. I want to share our revenge with her, I want to make her lose her innocence and make her succumb to our needs. But I do not wish to embark on this journey alone. I will not lose you to this."

Elrohir stared at his brother, feeling emotions and a dark want choke him. He understood Elladan's needs and fears all too well because they were his own. But he doubted if they could fight it, this time. Elladan was always the most cautious one, always thinking before acting.

"This risk of fading from heart ache, is no different from other risks that we take! It is what makes us survive, we have walked the edge of this blade for centuries now. Why do you fear this uncertainty for we have known that we would lose each other in the end. It is folly to assume we will survive longer still. It will put an end to this painful existence."

"A bittersweet end then brother, for my hunger for blood has not lessened yet."

Elrohir gave him a devilish smile. "Aye, we are not satisfied."

Elladan followed: "I want to pursue other hungers than love brother. I am not ready to risk giving that up. Not for anything nor anybody. Not for Rin."

"She can be part of it."

Elladan paced in exasperation through the room. "Part of it? No matter our urges, we are a monogamous beings and she is as well. She. Will. Choose!"

Elrohir blinked, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. His brother was right. A bond between three was a taboo that even he did not dare cross. But a sliver of doubt entered his mind. They had crossed so many boundaries. They were survivors and lived in their own way, apart from their people. They both felt a bond with the girl, so why deny the obvious. Why dread another outcome? Or was Elladan right? Was their doom inevitable?

In the end, as always, there were no words necessary. Elladan stared at his brother, he knew the workings of his brain. He saw realisation dawn on him and he felt saddened by it. Could they still break free of this? Or was the bond too far gone? And why did they both feel it? This troubled him to no end. What if the Valar did have some hand in this and it was meant to be?

"If this is our course to take, then it is lucky that Tessarion has invited her to the Guard."

"He did what?"

Elrohir shrugged. "You heard me brother."

"That slayer should stay out of our business. How can he decide this with Tessarion, without consulting us first?" Elladan slammed the table in anger.

"Consult us? We have no rights to her, brother. You contradict yourself. She is free to do as she pleases. Even joining that old dog Tessarion if she feels like it. It will be advantageous for us, she will have enough distractions, to battle the side effects of what we plan to make her suffer."

They fell silent. No more words were needed. Both options were laid bare to them. They would try to be free of this bond, and if not, they would face their doom without further ado, for death would come for them either way. There never was a ship waiting for them, nor would they take any if forced.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: memories of graphic violence and rape in this chapter.**

 **New chapter with the help of my beta, Leggyrespect. Thank you dear!**

 **And I haven't mentioned it in the last few chapters, but you guys are all awesome. I feel so great with every comment, review, like and follower! And I really need those reviews, so keep them coming to me, please!**

 **After this chapter, I need some time to write the next few. Two thirds of the story are done now. Starting on the last third. Thanks for your patience and ongoing support :)**

 **Chapter 14 - In the darkness of her chambers, Rin jerked up...**

In the darkness of her chambers, Rin jerked up with a starling cry, staring wide-eyed into the dark room, not seeing, her body drenched in sweat, her heart thumping like mad in her ribcage. Clutching herself, she cried softly, brokenly, chanting the same words over and over again: " _Nao, imouto, watashi wo yurushite*, Nao….. Nao."_

xxxxxxxxxx

The twins sought her out in the dead of night. It seemed too important a discussion to postpone until morning. With soft bare feet they padded over cold flagstones, the chill of night not quite reaching them.

They were dressed as Rin last saw them; Elladan in a dark blue tunic with pants. Elrohir only in pants, his chest bare. The starlight extracted all color from them and they seemed like a vision in black and white.

They were intrigued when they noticed she was not sleeping but outside, dressed in her small loincloth that they remembered she called 'panties' and tight top, seemingly exercising. Her clothing left nothing to the imagination and the movements held an alien beauty that seemed very different from her sword fighting. It made their blood run quicker in their veins. Softly they advanced, not wanting to break her concentration, to watch her movements.

She was unaware of their presence. Her movements were precise, concentrated, flowing. The exercises were a combination of leanness and extreme power and control. Soon however they noticed other things: her sickly pale face, her fatigue, her moving jaw, her shuttered features. They recognised this kind of state - she was exhausting herself, hurting herself to distract her mind, just as they liked doing themselves. She was breathing hard and softly chanting, the same sentence over and over again. Their Elven ears noticed that she bordered on hyperventilating, with eyes showing a little too much white. The only thing that seemed to hold her upright was her sheer force of will.

Fascinated by the scene, the twins watched until she faltered and collapsed on all fours, face forward towards the stones. They rushed forward. Elladan peeled her off the floor and swept her into his arms in an instant. Elrohir scraped her sticky locks from her face with his fingers, exposing her slack face. Worry hit them, for she looked dangerously drained.

"Rin, Rin, why did you do this to yourself?" Elladan whispered.

She stared at him with empty eyes. She kept silent, closing her eyes. And then with the utmost effort she made to stand upright, but her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed through them as soon as her feet met the cold stone. Elrohir caught her again effortlessly, concern marring his features.

"It was…. necessary….to calm my thoughts."

Elladan frowned. "What thoughts made you treat your body like this?"

She sighed, and motioned towards the wall of the terrace until Elrohir set her down gently with her back leaning against it.

He gave her a stern look. "Share these thoughts with us Rin."

She took a deep breath. "It is Nao, she haunts my sleep."

"Nao?"

"My little sister. I cannot escape the pain of these dreams. I am trying not to feel pain."

She knew they had the same tendency to self-destruction as herself, they would understand. But still she felt awkward telling them.

"It was only a nightmare." Elladan tried to comfort her, but her face contorted in anger.

"It is not a nightmare! It is real!"

He looked taken aback but then she saw realisation start dawning on him, on them. She did tell them that her parents and sister died to their father. Did death find them in such a way that she felt haunted by it?

She took a deep breath, the darkness creeping back upwards again, closing her mind in, as if in a tight box. She felt short of breath all of a sudden.

"Is it linked to your scars?"

She let out a trembling sigh, closing her eyes. This afternoon it had been so easy to think and wish that she had shared it with them when they were in the wilderness, together. But here now, facing them in real life, she hesitated.

"Please Rin, will it not ease your mind if we share your burden?"

She took a deep breath and plunged into the deep darkness of her memories, her voice shaking.

"Nao was my little sister. She was the light where I was the dark. She was all things I was not, radiantly beautiful, open, innocent, happy and positive, caring for others." She paused collecting her thoughts but her voice cracked when she continued: "My parents' death was quick and easy. Afterwards, the one who killed them did not hesitate to choose Nao. I can still see his dirty fingers clawing her hair, dragging her towards the living room. She was only 13."

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to speak. It felt as if the words were made of stone, only their weight made them leave her mouth.

"He held a knife to her throat while raping her. She was crying, her eyes filled with terror and pain. I still see her beautiful face, his tongue defiling her skin, her eyes staring at me until they turned empty and I lost her. He was raping her still when he slit her throat. He discarded her body like a piece of thrash. I still see her falling from that couch, leaving only a trail of blood. Some part of me died there in that house."

She squeezed her eyes shut in agony, the image of Nao falling, repeating itself in her mind's eye as if re-enforced by her words.

"Did he rape you?" Elrohir's voice sounded rough and gravelly, strained even.

"I remember only the torture, torture for information that I did not have. They stripped me naked and cut up my back, kicked me until they thought I had died. But I did not die."

She opened her eyes to escape the image of her sister's death and stared at Elladan's grey ones, darkened by anger, inches from her face. "There is only humiliation and guilt in my memory, I feel no physical pain, nor fear, I hear no sounds. There is only Nao's pain and her death by his filthy hands."

"They?"

"Much later I learned it was a group of six. They slipped up while they slaughtered another family and so they were caught. The judge gave them a prison sentence of twenty years."

"Prison? Twenty years?" Elrohir stared at her incredulously.

She gripped his arm in frustration. "It was not enough. I needed them dead. I still need them dead. I failed Nao. If only they chose me first, she would be alive. She died because of me!"

"You have not killed them?"

"Everything I was brought up with, my countries laws and my families beliefs, forbade me to kill them myself. I would have dishonoured my parents' memory to give into the urge to play judge. I had to be content with the justice that was done by the law. When they received twenty years in prison instead of the death penalty, life as I knew it, lost its meaning for me. So I sold all our possessions, except for my father's katana and tried to find distractions for my mind and my body. And I have been doing that ever since."

She fell silent. Elrohir stated softly, his breath tickling her ear, "This was why you hesitated when you had to kill that first orc."

She looked at him, her face bitter. "Yes, you are right. I have this craving for violence in me that I cannot rid myself off. I lust for blood, mainly _their_ blood. I still want, no, need, to kill them for my sister's suffering. Because she is stuck in time, there on that couch, falling from it. And I am the one that has to be watching."

They stared at her, but did not touch her. She could tell they were upset, the emotions almost palpable. The realisation that these two ancient beings cared, made her feel like nothing could touch her, nothing could hurt her. They understood, they understood every fibre of her.

"So I know now that I was not only distracting my mind and body all those years. I have been waiting. Waiting for those twenty years to be finished. Waiting to get my revenge after all, the laws be damned. But coming here…." she didn't finish her sentence.

She felt the dark memories slowly receding, back towards that hidden place. The twins sensed it as well, but their eyes were still dark and angry.

Elladan searched her eyes before he said in a stern voice: "It was not your fault."

She smiled at him then. "I know. But the guilt has become a part of me. I am broken."

Elrohir said quietly: "You are not broken but changed. This is what happens to those that suffer your circumstances."

Elladan added with passion: "Do not fear your trauma or hunger for revenge. Conquer hurt with violence. Replace sorrow with pain. It will gain you purpose."

She said quietly: "During our fights in the wild I did just that. Those fights gave me purpose. Travelling with you gave me purpose."

Elladan looked at his brother, gritting his teeth. It was the worst possible moment to share their resolve with her. But it needed to be done.

Elrohir nodded grimly and then said with even voice: "Rin… we cannot take you into the wild with us any longer. You will have to find your way in Middle Earth on your own."

She felt the blood drain from her face, coldness grasped her heart. She opened her mouth but was unable to voice her thoughts.

Elladan said firmly. "You are strong, Rin. We trust you to be alright. Our father will take care of you, you can stay in Rivendell as long as you deem necessary."

"We heard Tessarion invited you to the Guard." Elrohir added. "That might be a good occupation for someone of your skills. Accept his offer and protect this realm. It will suit you."

"But…"

"But we have to travel soon, Rin. Our errand is too dangerous. The knowledge that you brought to this realm is perilous. We will travel towards the North. Tessarion brought tidings of a dark force that is gathering in the Northern Lands."

She stood straight. The twins mimicked her, their movements stealthy as if bracing for trouble.

"I wish to come."

"You cannot."

"Shimatta! Do not shut me out! You know I can handle danger! That is just a lame excuse for something that you are not telling me!" she yelled it at their faces. They were silent, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Why? You arrogant Elf Lords, you owe me an explanation! Don't tell me you don't feel this…. this… pull! It is unbearable!"

There. She said it out loud. For a split second, she felt fearful of their reaction. But she saw it in their eyes already. Their resolve in spite of the pull that they felt too. They would not change their minds. And she steeled her heart.

"Fine. You wish to know. We have let this go too far already, Rin. You are mortal and we are of Elvenkind. This attraction cannot be acted upon. You must understand this. This cannot come to pass." The lie rolled smoothly from Elladan's tongue. Better for her not to know the truth. Elrohir gave him a sideways glance, but his face revealed nothing.

She looked at them, standing serenely, their hair glistening the moonlight, staring at her, like Siamese cats. Staring at her hands she felt defeated. The weight of their age, and their heritage crushed her. Loving her would mean only a short happiness for them. Afterwards, they would fade from grief.

But she knew she could not deny this feeling. And they felt it too. Still they were fighting it. And successfully apparently. Like small children, being stubborn, choosing the easy path, the path of ignoring their hearts, their urges, refusing to feel pain. Oh, how she understood their reasoning! So she clung to an emotion that would save her feelings. Save her from hurt: anger. It was a slow anger, cold, hidden underneath the surface. But she made sure to give them a glimpse of it.

"Fine. I will not beg for your companionship, nor your friendship. Our ways part here." Her voice felt like sandpaper in her throat. As if made of stone, she slowly started to turn, but Elladan grabbed her arm with force.

"So, will you? Accept a place at the Guard?" he stared at her intently his eyes burning.

Glaring at him, she bit back, "No….. No! Your right to that answer is forfeit! I owe you no explanations Elf Lord! My life is my own and I will not share it with you any longer."

She took them in, one at the time. Their finely chiseled features, their dark shiny hair, their silver eyes. She beheld them, their strength, their beauty, their fear - fear of her - and her heart wept in anger.

Then she bowed, turned, and walked inside, closing the door softly behind her, leaving the twins unnerved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had expected many things, but not her seemingly cold indifference. Tears of anger and sorrow did not come. She did not cling to the last remaining connections by discussing her future with them. She shut them out more thoroughly then they had anticipated, and it did not sit well with them. Unease creeped up at them.

Staring at her door, they felt awkward and guilty. Guilty for behaving in such an dishonourable way at such a bad time. Guilty for cutting all bonds with her when she was most vulnerable. And she, in turn, had repaid them with contained disdain and honour. An honourable polite anger, directed mainly at their misplaced possessiveness instead.

And it was pure possessiveness. With the finality of the door closing on them, they realised that they were possessive still. The idea of not knowing where she would go, if she would be safe, did not sit well with them. Would she accept Tessarion's offer? Or was she going to stay within the safe boundaries of their fathers realm? Would she find understanding and companionship in Tessarion or Glorfindel?

And then the dreadful thought entered their minds simultaneously. What if she found love in their arms? They shared a dark look. Elrohir shook his head while gritting his teeth. They would have to bear it, this regret. They suffered worse. Angry he pulled Elladan with him. They would find some distraction that night, or they might ride out of Rivendell this night to leave all thoughts of her behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait. The twins were being stubborn and the story got stuck for a while. But here is another chapter, all thanks to my beta Leggyrespect. Thanks again my dear!**

 **So read and enjoy and please leave a review for me? They really keep me going!**

 **And lady d'Elfe: this is for you as well. Thanks for inspiring me with your relentless waves of creativity. I highly recommend her story: All hail to the king :)**

 **And Leelee202, thanks for the amazing reviews! Your story is amazing, so a small gift back: enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 15 - Master Elrond, Lord of Imladris, was too old to …..**

Master Elrond, Lord of Imladris, was too old to be in need of much sleep. So when his door swung open with force at sunrise, he was already awake, writing a letter in his study. Mildly surprised he noticed his sons, armed and dressed for travel, standing at his desk, staring down at him. Realising what their attire meant he sighed and with a heavy hand he carefully balanced his pen on top of the inkwell and leaned back to give them a slow and pointed stare.

"We are leaving, Father."

"I see. And what of your young companion?"

Elladan stiffened and looked irritated. "It is not of your concern, Father."

It was Elladan who spoke, but it was the haunted look in Elrohir's eyes that he tried to hide from his piercing gaze, that made Elrond connect the absence of the young woman to their current hasty departure.

"She is my concern, my son, for she is a guest here, and I am her host. And since you brought her to my doorstep, you are equally responsible for our guests well-being. Am I correct that you are leaving her?"

His words held a double meaning, something that the twins realised as well. They shared a quick look.

Elrohir shrugged but refused to meet his father's eyes, while Elladan chose his words carefully, saying softly: "Yes, our ways have parted. We have chosen to remain free of these….. entanglements. She will find her way in Middle Earth without our aid. And for now she will partake in the Guard, where Tessarion will watch over her."

Elrond's heart clenched in concern. This was not the first time his sons risked their health and that of another for selfish reasons. But never did they endanger a mortal girl. He felt his anger rise.

"You might have doomed her! What were you thinking! She is mortal, there is no telling how she will react!"

Elrohir seemed frozen at his father's words, suddenly gripping his brothers arm. Elladan gritted his teeth, biting: "She is mortal, Father. She does not feel as we do. Do not meddle in our affairs."

"And how about your well-being? You try to hide it, but I can see the damage done to your fëa clearly, even if you blinded yourselves to it!"

Elladan's features became haunted, mirroring his brother's. Elrond felt satisfied he was still able to read them correctly and get through to them. He saw their carefully built walls crack, if ever so slightly.

"You are exaggerating, Father. There is no damage." Elladan's jaw clenched.

"Then you have fooled yourselves for too many ages. You have corrupted yourselves and you cannot see the truth any longer."

He closed his eyes to their stubborn visages for a moment, regaining his composure. It was folly to try to dissuade them. He had tried so many times in the past. They were lost to him. He tried to see the outcome of the parts to play, but all was hidden from his sight.

Evenly he said: "At least ride north. We need to gather information on this mortal called Aragorn of the Dunedain."

The brothers turned to leave: "We make our own plans father."

"When will you return?"

"Some months. Maybe."

"You need to stop doing this. You cannot neglect your duties and responsibilities."

The sons stared at their father with pity. Elrohir said at last: "We see only one duty and one responsibility. Why do you neglect yours?"

The door closed softly behind them, leaving Elrond to his troubled memories. The twins seemed to trigger his thoughts of his wife effortlessly, as well as his guilt. His guilt for letting her being kidnapped. His guilt for giving up hope where his sons never lost theirs until they found her. His guilt for being unable to help her. His guilt for letting her leave for the Havens without a fight. His guilt for not being able to help his sons, standing helpless, watching them turn inwards and away from their family, and from their duties in protecting his realm, only to pursue their revenge. It was an unending pursuit that would consume them in the end.

Shaken, he noticed tears on his cheeks. He had long made peace with his wife's departure. But a small part of him was still in mourning, still felt guilty and his sons knew how to hurt him with it.

Burying his old heartache underneath centuries of adaptation and healing, his mind went out to the mortal girl. He would have to inform Glorfindel and Tessarion to keep an eye on her. He feared for her well-being, there was no telling how the forceful breach of a bond would hurt her and if his sons could truly weather their separation. His sons were out of his reach, but at least he could help this girl mend her fëa, if such hope existed still.

Xxxxxxxx

Lord Tessarion was tending to his horse, when Elrond's sons entered the stables early in the morning. They were dressed for a long journey, saddlebags filled with equipment for life in the wild. It was not uncommon that the brothers's stay in their father's realm was short lived. They would rather not face his foresight, nor his meddling into their affairs. But Elrohir's wound was hardly healed and already they were eager to leave. It was unwise to travel the wild when still mending from injuries, although Tessarion knew that they would not be so irresponsible. But still it struck him as odd. What made them so hasty for departure?

He arched an eyebrow at them.

"You have just arrived in this sanctuary, my Lords. What makes you leave our peaceful premises so soon?"

His slight teasing manner was ignored by both brothers. "It is not of your concern, Lord Tessarion."

Tessarion's manner became more serious. "Not of my concern? Are you hiding the true purpose of your journey from the Captain of the Guard?"

"If my father wished you to know, he would have shared it with you."

Tessarion's mind worked hard. It was strange behaviour. The twins seemed somewhat off, they moved with tension in their bodies, he could see it clearly. Their eyes seemed haunted.

"And your father wishes for you to leave again without the aid of shield, bow and arrow? Was your injury not enough warning for you, Lord Elrohir?"

"We have no use for those. The risk is part of this … game." Elrohir stared dangerously at Tessarion. His eyes darker than usual with an edge to it. As if Tessarion's words gave a welcome distraction, changing his tension into anger.

Exasperated, Tessarion lifted his hands, only to let them fall to his sides again. "When will you learn how valuable you are to your father and to this realm!"

Elladan, getting angry as well, bit back: "You can only see, as he does! You do not understand. We need this. And we have a responsibility that we take seriously."

Tessarion sighed. "Yes. Reckless behaviour, empty revenge. I have been on that road once. It is a dead end."

"It is the only road for us. If it is ending. So be it." Elrohir said it softly, his anger turned inwards, lessening.

"And you are leaving your mortal companion? Does she know?"

There was a slight shift in their demeanor. If he did not have Elven senses, he would have missed it. But it was there again, the tension and haunted looks at the mentioning of the girl. Tessarion dreaded the meaning of what he saw. He would ask Elrond later about his suspicions.

"Do not act a fool, Captain. We know she rides with you tonight."

"That she will. I only wish to express my hopes, that you have not let her ignorant of your departure. It would crush her spirits."

Elladan shrugged forced, pretending an indifference that seemed completely fake. "She will find out."

Tessarion said softly. "Is that the way to treat your friend?"

It happened in the blink of an eye. Elladan stood, panting, sword at Tessarion's throat, staring into his face, inches apart, teeth bared. Tessarion did not even blink. He stared calmly into his eyes. Elladan hissed: "Do not speak that way of her! You do not know anything about our … connection."

Tessarion blinked at the outburst of the brother. This was uncalled for. His suspicions grew more heavy in his mind. "I will speak of her as I please, with the lady's permission. She will be a member of my Guard soon and will have to answer to me."

Elladan released him with a push, huffing. Elrohir grunted: "And you will have to answer to us."

Tessarion frowned. "Is the lady your responsibility after your hurried departure? I think not. She is an independent warrior and not a possession."

Tessarion assessed them. He seemed to have overstepped some boundary, the wild anger was there in their eyes. He changed the subject.

"My Lords, let us not quarrel over this. You know she is safe in my care. I wish only for your safety in the wild. For we have a joint responsibility of protecting the well-being of one of the few Elven strongholds in Middle Earth. The heirs of my Lord should use their power, skill and knowledge for the safekeeping of it. Will you not aid me in this purpose? We share after all the same Enemy. And the Enemy is gaining strength in the North as we speak."

The feeling of guilt that Tessarion's words caused, angered the twins even more. Elrohir spat on the ground before his feet. "Do not speak of responsibility, Captain. It has been many centuries since you trained us. We are not in your service any longer. We will travel and hunt as we please."

Tessarion's eyes turned darker, while his jaw set. "You still prove to be Elflings, in pursuit of short-lived pleasures, ignoring the larger patterns of power in this world. The evil powers and their small victims. Be gone then, if you savour your petty revenge over the care of this realm. Be gone since you do not care if others have to shoulder the responsibilities that you refuse to take on. Be gone and stay gone, pursue your demise. I care not."

He turned and left them in the stables, his heart troubled. It was never a good sign if they left so soon after arriving. His feet took him towards Elrond's quarters. He knew that he would find his Lord is some mild distress at their departure. He sighed. It was always like this. When would this circle end?

Xxxxxxxxx

"And you are leaving her in the care of Tessarion? Why, sweet Valar? This could be serious! And you are sending her towards the wilderness with the Guard, while her fëa might be torn?" Glorfindel was pacing in Elrond's study, talking heatedly, worried about a possible negative outcome of events.

"Mellon, calm down."

"I wish very much to calm down, Elrond. But you have robbed me of my calm by your rash decision making."

"Tessarion will take care of her."

"He will drag her through the mud and train her senseless, it is the only language that he knows! He will do so until her fëa breaks from the wound and then it will be too late!"

"You see Tessarion only in that light, mellon? Your concern is clouding your thoughts. You have known him for many centuries, but I have known him longer still. He taught my sons since they were Elflings, just as you did. He has a gentle fëa, his nature is not one of violence, but he has embraced violence as a warrior, like we all have. He will not share this softer side readily with warriors like yourself. But he has it nevertheless. Tessarion will do anything in his power to aid in healing her. "

Glorfindel frowned. "If you are certain, Elrond. I do not agree, but I will trust your judgement."

There was a curt knock on the door behind them. After a steady 'enter' from Elrond, Tessarion walked through the door. His face spoke of concern, making Elrond and Glorfindel eager to hear what had made the Captain calling on them unannounced.

Xxxxxxx

Rin was unaware of the departure of the twins, nor of the concern of her host, Lord Glorfindel and Lord Tessarion, the last who learnt about the broken bond between her and the twins, when he spoke to Elrond about his meeting with his sons in the stables.

Glorfindel's search of her whereabouts during the day, went unnoticed. And when she did not show up for the noon meal, nor for supper, it was clear that she had most likely remained in her apartment all day. It could mean that she was responding negatively to the broken bond as they feared, and they agreed that Tessarion would check on her, bringing her some food. He could decide then if she was fit to leave with the Guard. If this was not the case, Glorfindel would step in to help take care of her, while Tessarion left with the Guard patrol.

Time ad no meaning to Rin. Fatigue both physically and mentally, made her body feel like a numb and empty shell. She lay behind closed curtains, her body feeling like a deadweight stuck to the mattress.

Inside this numbness, her mind drifted without aim, until the chill of the approaching night forced her into consciousness. Becoming aware, she noticed her limbs were stiff and skin cold, caused by sleeping in only her panties on top of the blankets. She sat up slowly, staring without seeing.

A curt knock on her door made her stand, fumbling with stiff fingers to put on her sports bra and racer back. The knock sounded again, more urgent. Grumbling, she walked with uncertain feet through the dark, towards the door, opening it. Tessarion faced her with a straight back, looking crisp and fresh, his hair glowing in the backlight of moon, in his hand a small tray of food and drink.

For a moment she couldn't recall the name of the elf standing before her. He smiled, looking like he was relieved. But why? She frowned, and then remembered - he was Tessarion, the captain of the Guard whom she met on the fields.

He stiffened at the sight of her bare legs and arms, scraping his throat nervously, but quickly regained his composure. "My lady Rin, forgive me for intruding. But your presence at meals was missed and I feared that you would not wake in time to join my Guard. So I came to check on you." He bowed his head slightly.

She blinked at him, her mind barely processing his words nor their meaning. The events of earlier that night, hit her with a vengeance, ripping through her soul, shredding her very being. She gasped sharply, grasping the edge of the door, knuckles white. Parts of the events last night, invaded her mind's eye forcefully and for a few moments she could only let it wash over her, eyes closed, head bent downwards. Tessarion stared at her, alarmed. Regaining her composure, while remembering her promise to join the Guard patrol, she said softly: "Give me three minutes."

He nodded, still concerned and puzzled, his sharp Elven eyes following the dance of her hips, while she moved back into the darkness of the apartment. He busied himself with putting the tray down on a small table in the hallway, when he noticed her well-formed behind, barely covered in clothing. His cheeks flushed. To his dismay he saw her stumble again and crash into the doorframe of the next room. Rushing to her side with inhuman speed he was just in time to catch her.

Without hesitation, he scooped her up in his arms, his fingers touching her soft skin, her warmth pressed against him. He held her close, inhaling her scent. She smelled of sweat and tears and something distinctly her, some fragrant type of wood, almost like pine. Sweat covered her forehead, her eyes were puffy, dark circles emphasized the almost black of her irises. Holding her tight, he suddenly was overcome by a feeling of aggressive protectiveness that seemed completely out of place.

Staggering inwardly, he felt it then. The small flutter of her mortal fëa, tentatively connecting with his immortal one. The feeling was subtle and he would have overlooked it, were it not for her closeness, emphasizing it. Shocked, he tightened his hold on her. This was not possible. The sons of Elrond…. He frowned, looking down on her. Elrond had been correct in his assumptions that his sons had disconnected their bond with her. It was true after all. A deep rage was building inside of him.

Rin's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "You can put me down now." Her voice was brittle. Reluctantly he walked into her bedroom and released her next to her bed, his hands lingering on her skin. Then he stepped back.

She turned to find her momohiki pants lying, like a pool of ink next to the bed. Bending down she unintentionally showed Tessarion yet another good look at her behind that made him feel faint. He was no stranger to the female body, but she seemed to have a strong effect on him that was puzzling.

Concerned he noticed her standing up again, trying to put them on, but failing. Her knees seemed like jelly.

Tessarion came to her rescue once again, aiding her in the darkness with stepping into the trunks and tied the straps of her pants. His hands were quick and soft, his Elven eyes sharp and focussed in the night. He kept silent, ignoring her embarrassment at her vulnerability. It was a strange intimate moment. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to regain her composure, but his body warmth distracted her. Taking a step back after he finished, he smiled softly at her.

He quite enjoyed this fragile moment. He was a warrior and his world held no softtness. To his satisfaction she blushed delicately. Her noticed to his surprise that her vulnerability held an attraction for him, since it stood in sharp contrast with her urges, that he suspected to be highly violence driven. Her vulnerability seemed to be her true nature, suppressed by her darkened traumatised fëa. Elven senses could pick up the faint traces that strong life events left upon a fëa and hers stood out to him clearly.

Rin felt conflicted about the intimacy. The pain of the break-up with the twins overshadowed all rational thought and her mind was a jumble of embarrassment, hurt and relief for the silent aid of this stern but kind Elven captain. She studied his features for a short moment, his eyes, his ageless skin, his brown eyelashes. She noticed she found him handsome, although Elves seemed never handsome, only beautiful, Tessarion had a rough edge that made the word handsome more befitting.

The moment was gone and she averted her gaze, concentrating on her body. Every minute she used her muscles by standing up, fired up her metabolism and she felt her strength increasing. And after a short while she felt better. Strapping on her katana, she faced him, her gaze serious. "I am ready."

Gaining strength made her finally really notice him. He was dressed in a plain leather outfit, close fitted with silver mail that peeked from underneath. The metal was finely mazed, looking like priceless jewelry. The leather in contrast looked worn down, scratches from fighting all over, dark brown almost black stains, testimony of the gruesome position he held in the Guard. He carried two swords on one side of his hip, a bow and arrow on his back. His hair had warrior braids, one wide on top of his hair, running all the way down. Smaller ones on the side, meeting the larger one, half way. It freed his face and neck completely, giving him an interesting feral look with his scar standing out, reminding her of Viking warriors that she remembered from television shows. She had trouble averting her eyes and concentrate on his words. What was he saying?

"No you are not. You need to eat. You have slept all day."

She let him pull her towards the small tray with food. Reluctantly she took a piece of bread, chewing on it. It felt like clay in her mouth, an alien substance without taste. She swallowed with force, quickly downing the drink that was standing next to it.

He watched her intently. Then he grabbed two apples, presenting one to her and biting into another himself. Reluctantly she accepted, taking a small bite, staring at him, to see if he approved. She found herself mesmerized by his lips and white teeth sinking down into the lush apple. He was handsome, painfully handsome. But he was very different from the twins, she concluded. She liked his playful roguishness she recalled, although he wasn't anything like that at the moment.

"What happened to you Rin?"

She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. "I do not want to speak of it."

Her denial irritated him and he looked down at her sternly. "You wish to keep your own council, Rin, I have no choice but to respect that. But I carry responsibility over my Guard, so tell me if you are fit to ride with us?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He was amazed how quickly she regained her composure. He knew now, for certain what had transpired during the night, but he respected her silence on the topic. Inwardly he cursed Elrond's sons for hurting this girl and he cursed their father for his reluctance to discipline his sons concerning these matters of their hearts. Or other matters, he thought grimly.

How would this mortal girl cope with the forceful breach of their bond? Elrond had briefed him on his suspicions and fears concerning the relationship of their sons with this mortal girl, that seemed to hail from an unknown place. It was not the first time that the sons of Elrond bonded with an elleth, only to break the bond before it went too far. Their thirst for blood always outweighing love for another. They did not care for consequences.

But a bond with a mortal might be different. He had no experience with such matters, since a bond between a mortal and an Elf was rare, but he guessed that a mortal would have lesser effects from a bond that was broken. And he knew it was broken. Only a broken bond could give way to another connection between two fëa.

He was concerned over the tentative beginnings of such a connection. It was premature of course. It could disappear just as easily, either forced or naturally, as he experienced in his long years with elleths. Time would tell if this connection would prove to be steady. But he felt apprehensive. A bond with a mortal would be something to fear. He could not choose mortality over his immortality like the twins could. She would wither and die within the blink of an eye. And he would be left with his own heartbreak for eternity.

He willed his thoughts to quietness. It did not matter now where this connection would develop into, time was of no consequence for him. More important was that it could help her to cope with the current separation from the twins. He was glad that she would ride with his men, so he could keep an eye on her. He vowed to support her with her heartache where he could and suppress his attraction to her as much as he could.

Suddenly she embraced him, mumbling into his ear, in her own tongue: "Arigatou gozaimasu, taichou-sama".

He could not help but smile at her impulsive disarming behaviour and he returned her gesture, bending down towards her and returning her hug. They stood like that for awhile arms around each other, reveling in the closeness of their warm embrace. He noticed his hands tracing soothing circles on her back for comfort and he marvelled at his own familiar behaviour with her. But the tension in her body lessening, that was important right now. Then she released him, staring into his eyes. He noticed the pale white of the window in her eyes, and then his own reflection. In the periphery of his vision, her white small teeth, the black eyelashes, her beautifully shaped lips. He lost himself for a few fleeting seconds.

With effort he turned away and held the door for her. She followed him silently towards the stables.

Before descending down the stairs, she turned to look at the terrace. No evidence of last night's events could be seen. Feeling like a stranger to her own memories, she turned with regret and continued her descent, towards a new beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

**And on we go. With many thanks to my beta, Leggyrespect: thank you dear, for your time, effort and patience!**

 **Thanks to Millie, Leelee202, Guest and d Elfe for your reviews. And seriously, reviews get me going! So please review!**

 **Let me take a moment to recommend the excellent works of d Elfe (All Hail to the King: King Arthur 2014, Tristan x OCish), Leelee202 (Another World, LOTR Thranduil x OC) and Cygnusrift (Of Dust and everlasting stars: Haldir x OC). The last one is a recent discovery for me and if you want to drown in the best romance story ever written on Haldir, go read it! Breathtaking and heartstopping :)**

 **Now on, to those stubborn idiotic twins and my much smarter hero.**

 **And I am really, really sorry that it is Tessarion for a bit and not Glorfindel :) I realise it is dissappointing for some of you, but it serves a purpose in the end as you will see...**

 **Chapter 16 - Walking from the fresh starlit dark ….**

Walking from the fresh starlit dark into the stables felt like walking into a warm blanket: yellow light from lanterns seemed to intensify the warm round smell of animals, mixed with straw and hay. It was as busy as a beehive, full of Elves dressed in leather and partial metal protecting, laughing and talking while preparing their horses and checking their belongings. Tessarion's Guard patrol, Rin surmised. Nothing of the splendor she imagined a small Elf army to have, no silver armour or elaborately beautified weaponry. Everything she saw was practical, worn down from use, but of amazingly good quality, obviously lasting for many years.

Tessarion led her to the space in front of Bethril, who welcomed her with a nuzzle that made her feel instantly better. Tessarion ignored the horse and inspected her clothing and the strap of her katana by tugging on it harshly, testing its strength. He conjured up leather bracers, one for each forearm, one for each shin. And he pulled a leather tunic over her head that was slightly too big, but fastened it nevertheless. Tugging on the leather he nodded, satisfied.

While she pulled her hood from underneath the leather, he explained: "I have ordered these items specifically for your size, but they will not be finished in time. These will do for now. They do not make you invincible, but should provide some protection for knives and arrows. Now let me look at that sword you carry."

She gave it to him hesitantly. She did not like to surrender her katana to anyone. Tessarion seemed to notice her reluctance and took it reverently.

"You are vulnerable when you reach it on your back. It would be wise to carry it on your side."

She shrugged. "In my world I was never meant to be ambushed or engage in a real battle."

"I will leave it on your back for now, because it is your habit. It is unwise to change a habit on the eve of danger."

She wondered about his directive tone of voice. Frowning, she thought she would not allow him to change anything concerning her katana, unless she gave him permission. She shook her head in her mind, that was a battle for another time.

"Do not worry, taichou. I am accustomed to carry my katana on my side. I just did not bring my regular sageo and obi to carry it sideways. The one I wear now, is only for transporting the sword on my bicycle."

"Bicycle?"

"Forget it. Think of a horse." she smiled at him.

He rummaged around in a large container with leather items. Then tried to attach several leather straps to her katana until he found one that was satisfactory. He fastened it on her body, tugging and adjusting, and she felt relieved to have it on her side again. It felt more steady and the angle seemed just right to grab it quickly.

"Try it."

She pulled her katana in one fluid motion, swung it up high and when the blade descended Tessarion was already holding out his own sword, catching hers in mid-motion. The sound of metal on metal made heads turn in the stables.

She blinked. She had not seen him moving. He stared at her with a stern face.

"I will be the commander of your blade from now on Rin. I will not tolerate any disobedience while you are in the Guard. I will not risk lives due to disobedience. It is of the utmost importance to follow my orders. Do we have an understanding?"

She blinked again. She understood. This was not a randomly planned, careless and possible self-destructive hunt for orcs like she ventured on with the twins. Agreeing to accompany the Guard, meant being part of the first defence of Rivendell and while being part of it, she held the same purpose and responsibility as the warriors that surrounded her. If she did not follow, she might threaten their endeavours, with disastrous consequences for the safety of the warriors around her and Rivendell. She wondered if she could uphold this discipline that Tessarion was demanding of her. For a few days maybe, but permanently?

But she needed to try it nevertheless, she was in desperate need of distraction and purpose. So she accepted his command with a bow and he seemed satisfied.

Suddenly from behind her, a familiar voice said: "Good evening Lord Tessarion, are you starting your usual harsh Guard routine already in the stables?"

Tessarion looked behind her to the Elf that could only be Glorfindel and frowned. "What are you insinuating, Lord Glorfindel? That I am overstepping the boundaries of decorum concerning our guest?"

Glorfindel stepped into the light of the nearest lantern, dressed in an indigo coloured tunic with loose grey pants underneath. He seemed to glow white, a strange contrast with the warm yellow light of the stables, his hair standing out like a beacon, his eyes, almost too bright to be real. He walked next to her side, watching only Tessarion without acknowledging her and she looked up at him curiously. What was he doing here? Was he accusing Tessarion of something ?

"I would not suggest anything of the sort, I merely wondered about your directive tone of voice just mere moments ago. You do remember our Lord's wishes on her well-being?"

Tessarion inclined his head, a flash of irritation in his eyes. "Of course."

Rin looked at Glorfindel curiously, wondering what they were talking about. Apparently, they both had talked with Elrond about her and decided that she would receive some special treatment for her own good. She immediately felt irked by it.

"I do not wish for special treatment in the Guard. If I am to find out if my place is with the Guard, I should be treated the same as the others."

Both lords looked at her and then back at each other. A small invisible fight seemed to be fought out between them in silence, until Tessarion gave a curt nod and disappeared in between his men.

Glorfindel turned towards her, his face showing nothing, taking her hands in his. The dry warmth of his hands penetrated her skin. It felt pleasant and strange at the same time. He smiled at her and she was mesmerized by the flecks in his irises and golden eyelashes adorning his eyes like halos.

"I came to wish you all the best on your first patrol, Rin. How are you feeling?"

Those four words made her feel the impact of the break up with the twins for real. Emotions crashed into her and she felt her eyes water. She quickly glanced at Bethril, hoping the horse's calm eyes would help her out, but it was futile.

"They pushed me away, Glorfindel. I was unwanted", she felt one tear slipping from her eyes.

He grasped her hands more firmly. "I feared as much. How are you coping?"

"It hurts." She bit her lip.

Glorfindel stared at her intently, his blue eyes seemed to penetrate her very being. And then, to her utter surprise, he enveloped her into his arms. She stiffened for a moment but soon she held onto him for dear life. He smelled like grass in springtime. The tears came and she let them. And there in that far corner of the stables, unseen by any of the guard, she sobbed quietly in Glorfindel's arms. She sobbed until his tunic was wet from tears.

The Elf Lord held her with reverence. It had been many years since he had to comfort a female, let alone a mortal one. Their closeness caused him to sense her fëa and to his surprise the damage of the broken bond was not as severe as he expected it to be. Frowning, he wondered if he had overestimated the depth of her connection to Elrond's sons. But his judgement was usually accurate, he mused. The only possible explanation for this would be that she had a mortal fëa, different from an Elven fëa. He felt relief wash over him. She would heal. That much was clear to him now.

After a while, Glorfindel stepped back to look at her face for a moment. Seeing that the worst was over he smiled at her. "There. That must feel better?"

"It does. Thank you… and sorry."

"Do not apologise, mellon nin. We are friends. I will be here to help you whenever you wish it."

She felt grateful and nodded at him. Then she crossed her arms, looking around hesitantly.

Glorfindel sensed her unease. "Is it wise to travel with strangers, while hurting so?"

She mulled over his words. "It will distract me. It will give me purpose. I need this, I think."

Glorfindel looked thoughtful. "And what of Elrond's sons?"

"What of them?"

He gave a small smile, his left corner tugging up ever so slightly. "Do you not wonder why they acted as they did?"

A world of knowledge seemed hidden behind his simple question, but she was too tired to pry it out of him. So she shrugged, pretending indifference that she did not feel. "I do not care what they think or feel. I am done with them."

Glorfindel's eyes kept lingering on hers, trying to find a hidden meaning behind her words, she imagined. When he could find none, he stared behind her at Bethril and said: "I understand, Rin."

She noticed Tessarion returning and heard Glorfindel raising his voice ever so slightly: "Be safe, Rin. Please follow Lord Tessarion's orders at all times."

He took her hand again and pressed it firmly, his eyes leaving Bethril and penetrating hers with intent.

"I will."

He did not look at Tessarion when he said: "Take care of her, mellon?"

He let go of her hand to look at the Captain. Tessarion nodded at him with a small smile on his face. "You know I will."

He turned towards Rin, catching her eye one last time, muttering a melodious: "Namárië..." and left the stables.

Tessarion gave her a look that she could not decipher, but before she could say anything he had turned and barked several commands that turned the chaos in the stables into a well-oiled machine where everyone had his place. The teasing merry Elf that she had met on the training grounds made way for an army leader, his directive orders following each other in staccato. She was in awe of the instant authority he held over his Guard. Pondering on Glorfindel's unexpected but thoughtful farewell, she quickly saddled Bethril on her own, and soon they were thundering over the road.

They left Rivendell from another side of the valley over a wide grassy path alongside a quick river. Soon, they left its stream for higher land, thundering through the landscape. It seemed to be all for the benefit of the horses, who were eager to stretch their stiff stable legs. The energy of the animals was contagious and soon Rin found herself laughing out loud, forgetting for a few moments, the painful memories of the twins in her heart.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Travelling north was not an easy venture. Two horses with riders, clad in dark colours, trod over small paths through dense thickets in an old empty riverbed. A mist hovered over the landscape, floating just above the thicket, bringing moisture and coldness that seeped into the riders' clothes. Branches with thorns caught cloth, long ferns entangled horse legs until they snapped loose, rocks were inconveniently scattered along the trails, causing hesitation, some cursing and then rethinking travelling by horse.

The sons of Elrond were silent, lost in their thoughts. Normally it was a healing silence - if one could call it a silence, for the sounds of nature were all around. Every step from Imladris was a step back into a simple existence. The comfortable company of each other, the life in the wild that kept their bodies and minds alert and full of energy, the hunt for death, the thirst for revenge.

Time had a different pace for Elves compared to mortals. The pace of life in nature; the endless cycles of the moon and stars, the water tides, the seasons, birth and rebirth, all seemed to reflect that. But this time, they found themselves counting steps, counting time, making the minutes stretch out longer. It started off with a feeling of unease, restlessness. But in the silence around and between them, they slowly realised that they were counting, experiencing time and space differently, almost like a mortal. And it was a mortal that was the cause of it.

Every step and minute took them away from their resolve, from her, from their short-lived moments together, and a haunting feeling overtook them slowly but surely.

They hoped for some kind of healing in the wild, but it seemed to magnify their wounded fëas instead, confronting them with the fact that they did her wrong. That they were scared. That it hurt to be apart from her.

Finally the path became wider, and sloped up higher. Elladan came to ride alongside his brother. Elrohir gave a faint smile, bending over to grasp his hand, pressing it for a short while. "This might take some time. Do not worry."

Elladan nodded gratefully, finding comfort in his words and would find something to hunt to distract them from their mess of thoughts and feelings. Killing orcs would resolve everything.

xxxxxxx

Rin's days with the Guard consisted mainly of scouting the area over vast distances. Unlike her expectations, they did not ride close to each other in formation, but would often spread out into smaller groups, only reuniting at nightfall.

Enemies were not encountered, nor sought out. She had the distinct feeling that this company used their supernatural sense of their surroundings to evade any possible threat or confrontation. She dreaded the ongoing evasion of their enemies. She craved a fight if only to forget for a short while the things that were haunting her. Still, there was no confrontation and she could not detect the same sentiment and eagerness in her companions.

The Guard was a company of spies rather than killers or soldiers, she mused. She knew they were gathering intelligence during their travels, but their contacts eluded Rin. Many invisible spies seemed to communicate with the Elves and only the obvious ones were visible for her mortal eyes, like wandering Elves and sometimes men, dressed in worn down clothes, the color of the landscape. The Elves seemed to be in connection with a world that was just beyond her line of vision, forever out of reach.

It made her very alert. It would be dangerous for her if she could not sense this world underneath her scope of vision. If she were to survive and outsmart supernatural beings, she needed to see beyond her own reality. So she stayed silent and studied them intently and as often as she could.

Xxxxxx

The heart of the Guard was Tessarion. She had time now to study him. Glorfindel had been right that day on the training grounds, the easy-going exterior fooled those who did not pay attention. Underneath that pleasant straightforwardness was a strong, capable leader.

He dashed back and forth between the groups of Elves, talking, asking questions, teasing, or just listening to his warriors with attention. He was approachable, equal almost, but she was not fooled. He just knew how to steer his Elves into the direction that he wanted, while his methods remained hidden underneath his pleasantry. She saw him do it constantly, switching his conversation style to the one facing him, thus masterfully controlling the mental well-being of his warriors, their motivation and their confidence. And his warriors loved them for it.

In between his energetic endeavours, he took the time to get to know her better and put her at ease while riding. And he made her laugh, for which she was grateful.

During their conversations in the daytime, she discovered a tender and gentle side to him, that was instigated by his apparent suspicions that she was not in the best of moods. She suspected he had seen her breakdown in Glorfindel's arms or was informed by either the latter or Elrond himself.

Behind the teasing and laughing, he was thoughtful of her feelings, inquiring about her mood and genuinely tried to make her feel at ease with him and the Guard, which she really appreciated. He reminded her of Elladan in these moments, his calm questions about her home, her interests, her feelings. But he was far gone and it served no purpose to compare Tessarion to him.

As for the warriors, they were interesting. Some she recognized from the training grounds. Some she did not. The Elves were curious and merry, frequently asking questions and teasing her relentlessly on her mortality. But after a while, she noticed that they could suddenly revert to a seriousness that befitted their age.

There were no other female warriors in the group. She recalled the twins mentioning that there were very few female elves who wanted to choose the life of a wandering warrior. It seemed to be a quality that attracted them in her. She hurriedly pushed the thought away. Not that it helped much anyway. She made a mental note to ask Tessarion about it.

The downside of travelling with a small army of Elves was the fact that they reminded her of the twins constantly. Of course Elves differed from each other like humans differed. And none of them resembled the twins in looks or character. But they all held the same ethereal beauty. They held the same grace of movement, inhuman strength, skills and knowledge. Every small recognition seemed to trigger things in her head and the twins and their rejection of her, would invade her mind in full force, the pain unbearable.

She knew about pain. She knew how to ignore it, or distract it or even suppress it. She had dealt with pain in her life and survived. But this deep hurt seemed sharp and new. It felt as if her heart was being expertly spooned out with a sharpened ice scoop, leaving only the bare necessities to survive.

To her great relief, the Elves around her seemed ignorant of her weaker moments. Moments where the hurt would wash over her in waves that drowned her. Angrily, she shook her head as if to clear her mind of these dark thoughts. That chapter on the twins was closed. She wanted to be done with them. But how could she stop them from haunting her mind?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every day, after patrolling, the fragmented company would reunite and Tessarion would bark orders, effectively turning chaos into efficiency. Tasks were automatically divided: hunting, setting up camp, making fire or sharing intelligence with Tessarion. She noticed that they halted more for the well-being of their animals than out of tiredness themselves. Like the twins, these Elves seemed in need of little sleep.

Setting up camp was an event swiftly followed by daily training, with no exceptions she soon learned. Tessarion relentlessly pushed them all into action, motivating them with his sharp straightforward humor, even after especially long and hard days. But no matter how easygoing he seemed, his control over his Guard was strong, the respect of his warriors, she sensed, was unwavering.

She wondered about the wisdom of pushing tired and hungry warriors to train at the end of the day before rest and food. When she asked Tessarion during one of their conversations he explained that this method kept his warriors on their toes, even in their most vulnerable moments. Not everyone agreed with this method Tessarion had remarked wryly, and she recalled Glorfindel's words about his 'harsh training routine'. Well. It was certainly harsh, she concluded, but not without purpose.

Rin followed his directions and trained with various members of the Guard. Depending on her partner, she would be better or inferior in technical skills, but it was certain that she lacked Elvish strength and stamina, for she would be the first to collapse of exhaustion.

Tessarion did not give any leeway for her being the only human amongst elves. Instead he assigned her to go with the hunt or prepare dinner with the others, even after these training sessions. The other Elves, she noticed, sometimes questioned his decisions concerning her. But he would not hear of it and treated her as if she was an Elf. She thought of the conversation back in the stables with Glorfindel and Tessarion and realised that the latter was respecting her wishes on the matter. She decided it was a sign of respect from him and she took it all without complaint, finishing any task that he threw at her.

When all was done, she would often lean exhausted against a tree, dozing off, until somebody woke her. Like the twins, they seemed to prefer starlight over moonlight for eating and resting, for they only woke her when the moon was gone and the sky was littered with thousands of flickering lights.

They kept the fire small, using it mainly for cooking the spoils of the hunt and for keeping her warm, since elves did not feel much of the cold. They would eat sparingly, mostly dried fruit, some meat and bread. On the first night she was unable to eat much, her belly being churned constantly by this feeling of hurt that never left her. The night sky was unlike anything she ever saw on earth, it never ceased to amaze her. In Japan there was always some light pollution, but here, absolute darkness ruled. The result was too magnificent to comprehend and she loved staring upwards, drowning in the infinity of space and starlight.

These moments came at a price though, since the thoughts on the twins would come quickly and there would be no distractions from it. Gritting her teeth she suffered in silence, staring upwards, ignoring the Elves around her, trying to maintain a mask of calm for them. Sitting there, staring into infinity she waited for sleep to claim her. The easier evenings were those where songs would sound, taking her mind while she stared up to the stars, onto journeys to a distant past, alien emotions singing through her body, making her laugh but more often cry, until sleep claimed her silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

One evening she lay next to the fire, staring into the darkness above her. Her body hurt from restraining her emotions, she felt dangerously tired, physically and mentally, but still she could not sleep. She knew she had to give in to her emotions for a while, or sheer exhaustion would make her useless to the patrol.

She sat up, making eye contact with a blond elf whose name kept eluding her. He was on guard, sitting just within the small circle of light that the fire cast. She made a vague gesture to him towards some large boulders at the edge of the camp. He nodded silently as she quietly made her way there, relieved to be out of sight of everyone for a while.

The cold of the rock penetrated her pants and skin. The hardness made her feel more awake. She let out a long sigh and slowly let go of the restraint she held over her memories. And they came flooding back to her. Elrohir's calloused hands on her knee, his stubborn silences, his relish for competition. Elladan's kind smile, his wet eyelashes in the lake, his gentle and kind words, the burning kiss in the baths and his hidden sexual aggression. Butterflies filled her stomach. She remembered their teasing and their respect for her. The trust they gave her to be their equal. The attraction they felt towards her. The open gazes of lust and want. The sheer power, bloodlust and battle driven force of nature they harboured together and shared with her wholeheartedly. How she missed them still. The connection felt like an open wound. Her body shook emotion that she tried to choke down.

Suddenly a soft movement caught her eye. Tessarion moved silent as a cat around the boulders to sit beside her.

"What is ailing you, Rin?" Those four words seemed, as happened with Glorfindel, to unleash her emotion within one single strike and she broke down silently. Tessarion watched her silent tears. He did not make an effort to hold her or comfort her. He was just there, witnessing her pain, wordlessly supporting her with his presence.

When she came to herself he looked at her and said: "Tell me what they did, those wretched sons of my Lord."

"How do you know?"

"As captain, it is my business to know what is ailing my warriors." He said simply.

"They rejected my friendship."

"Friendship?"

She watched his wise eyes. Why was she trying to fool an ancient Elf Lord? The twins had shut her out multiple times while not sharing thoughts or feelings. And she was tired of their ways. She should be different.

"... love….." it was a difficult word. One that she did not quite believe herself… yet. But it was spoken now. No return was possible.

Tessarion's face hardened and he cursed softly in Elvish. Suspecting it was completely different from knowing it for certain.

"Those brothers and their wicked ways! You do not deserve your heart be trifled with in such a disrespectful way!" he said heatedly.

She dried her cheeks with the hem of her hoodie. "Do not be angry, taichou. What is done is done."

He stared at her, amazed. "How can you talk so? You are not familiar with our ways. Love is not some casual feeling for my kind. It is our most sacred bond and should be respected and cherished, not cast away so cruelly. They risked your life and sanity."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Severing a bond could cause a rip into one's fëa, Rin, with potential life-threatening consequences. They behaved recklessly, with a mortal on the receiving end of their rash decisions. It is unforgivable!"

"They chose their freedom and I can relate to that. I don't need them, taichou. It is good that it ended now. The pain will be short and severe, but it will pass, and we all will have our freedom." She shrugged.

He put his hand on her shoulder in worry. "If an Elf rejects a bond, the pain of separation is enough to drive his fëa to destruction. I worry for your fëa, Rin."

"I don't have a fëa!"

"Not an Elven one, but humans have one nevertheless."

"You mean a soul?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded. "Yes, a soul is a fëa in a certain sense. If the bond between Elves has progressed too far, the fëas get interlinked in such a way that separation or rejection could be lethal to both Elves."

"Well. I am still here and not dead yet. I will survive it seems."

He stared at her surprised at her stoic reply. She just might, he mused. She should not be able to function as she was up till now, removed so far from the brothers already. Humans obviously responded differently to a broken bond compared to elves.

Rin looked back to him with a small smile and on impulse, leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Arigatou gozaimasu, taichou-sama, for being angry on my behalf. Thank you for being my friend," she whispered as she rested her tired head on his shoulder. It was probably a total breach of decorum, Rin realised vaguely. He was her superior in rank and stature and in Japan rank and hierarchy was strictly adhered to. But somehow she felt a connection that made status seem insignificant all of a sudden.

Tessarion held his breath when he felt her head on his shoulder. For a moment he thought of correcting her, for he usually discouraged intimacy within the Guard while out on patrol. He had learnt the hard way how this could disrupt and compromise a warrior. His mind travelled back into old memories. It was many centuries ago, when the love of his life, Zeale, had been in his arms, bleeding to death on a small battlefield. But he could still smell his bloodsoaked knees and the earth beneath him, could still see the metal of the blade that stuck out of her chest. Her bloodied white hair, tangled with a strand caught in the corner of her mouth. He had lost his sanity for some time, endangering his companions.

But the dark memories were washed away by his feelings of protectiveness that seemed stronger in that moment for this small mortal leaning on him. He was attracted to her in spite of her mortality, he had to admit to himself, remembering the softness of her lips on his cheek. He felt the fëa connection humming with their close proximity, which told him that they were for at least a part compatible. She was beautiful, skilled and agile like a cat. He did not like her dark edges, she strayed within the twins influence for too long already, he thought. But he had hope that she would find the good path once more. And he would aid her where he was able to, hopefully without risking his heart and sanity in the process.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: graphic violence in this chapter...**

 **Happy to anounce another chapter with the help of my beta Leggyrespect: thank you my dear, for your never ending patience with me.**

 **And thank you, kind reviewers: Millie, BizzareArmy, d'elfe and LeeLee202, you keep me going with your kind words.**

 **And thank you readers that started following this story on FF, feels good to see how many people are interested in my story.**

 **And in between writing I do some reading as well and I highly recommend "Paths Afire" by Ruiniel. A real gem, that story, on Glorfindel and OC.**

 **CHAPTER 17 - The landscape opened up more and more….**

The landscape opened up more and more, showing grassy plains with occasional boulders. Harsh winds blew from behind and Rin's hair was swept up and downwards into her face, moving wildly, until she pulled up her hoodie, sick of the sharp points of hair prickling her cheeks. Her companions had no such trouble due to their warrior braids. She should consider taking braids as well, she mused.

She imagined that the gusts of wind pushed them over the plains, having a mind of their own, steering them into an unknown venture. Having a free range of vision over the wide open lands, it became clear how far the other groups travelled during the day, for she could not see them. Dissolved in nature, it seemed.

She was travelling with a group of four Elves, all silent dark haired warriors. They did not talk with her due to their lack of knowledge of Westron. She quite enjoyed the silence for now, being able to relax for a moment, without having to meet some expectations from others. One of the warriors, Raumo, she recalled, pointed from time to time towards animals or landscape marks. He was a kind Elf, always friendly and quiet, he smiled a lot at her and she made gestures to indicate that she was grateful for his remarks on her surroundings.

After some time Tessarion appeared from the rear, accompanied by two of his elves. It was his habit to travel in between the groups and she looked forward to the breaking of this silence, for he would take the time to engage in conversation with her and provide valuable information. She would ask questions about the lands they were passing, as well as the lands that lay ahead and she absorbed his answers eagerly. Having memorised the maps in Elronds' study, she silently combined her knowledge with the additional information that Tessarion provided. She became capable of keeping a very precise track on their movements through the landscape.

She wondered if Tessarion realised how precise she could be and tried to keep her knowledge to herself. She knew exactly where and how to ride to get back to Rivendell, and how to trace back her journey with the twins. She felt confident of traversing even the lands of the Dunedain in the North that were now within reach. She knew where to expect the rivers, ridges or lakes and how to navigate around them. It made her feel independent and free.

Tessarion also shared basic knowledge of the many power balances in Middle Earth during their conversations. The complicated broken relationship between Rohan and Gondor. The trade networks that came and went between Bree, Mirkwood and Laketown. The silent realm of Lorien where the power of the Lady Galadriel kept the land in stasis. He confirmed her own limited knowledge of this world, and added more. He described the many Dunedain settlements that kept the enemy in check in the North. She learned that the men they sometimes encountered, were Dunedain rangers that kept an eye on the lands around Rivendell and the Shire. He displayed his concern for the upcoming evil forces that kept sweeping southward from the North from its many ancient strongholds there.

So when he pulled up his horse next to her, stroking its mane, murmuring in Elvish, she welcomed him back with a smile, anticipating their conversation.

The sun was shining brightly halfway in the sky, and Tessarion was eating an apple, sitting in the saddle with the flair of an old cowboy. His hair seemed to be an auburn colour where the sun hit it directly, and she marvelled at the shiny braids that were woven in an intricate pattern, baring his face and ears. The sunlight seemed to enhance his presence, as if his features had been carved afresh, his scar reflected the light subtly.

But her admiration of his features was short lived, for her stomach made her eyeing the apple with jealousy. She never saw these Elves snacking during patrol! He noticed immediately and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Seeing something you like?" His smile turned into a grin.

"Where did you get that?" she asked with longing.

He waved his hand vaguely towards where came from while taking a large bite.

She noticed small drops of apple juice on his bottom lip, sliding further down his chin while he chewed and she surprised herself by the wicked thoughts that popped up in her mind. Thoughts about her tongue on his skin. Before she had time to blush he wiped his chin with the back of his sleeve, waking her out of her fantasy.

He caught her gaze and looked at her thoughtfully. Suddenly, as if deciding on a strategy, he suddenly sat up straight in the saddle, saying something in quick Elvish and the others rode on ahead. When they were out of hearing, she made a mental note on the large distance that was necessary for private conversation. These elves with their heightened senses!

Tessarion refrained from speaking for a while until she grew uneasy under the tension.

"Did you want to speak about something, taichou?"

"Indeed I did." he smiled apologetically at her. "I hope that it is unsurprising to you that Lord Elrond briefed me on your sensitive information."

She had suspected that that would be the case. He of all elves, should know, since he was controlling the lands and information networks around Rivendell. It was logical that he knew. She nodded in confirmation.

Chewing thoughtfully on another piece of apple he stated in a softer tone: "I urge you not to speak of it in the company of my warriors, Rin. I needed to know, being the leader of the Guard, but I will not risk it spreading to my men. I can vouch for them, but there is no telling what will happen when the enemy puts them to the test."

Rin shivered at his underlying meaning.

"I want you to recall your story as you have told it to my Lord, Rin. Second hand information will become less accurate when passed on. I just want to be sure I have not missed anything."

She nodded in understanding. "The person that is of importance is called Aragorn. He will be raised in Rivendell from an early age. He hails from the North, from the Dunedain. His father's name sounds the same."

Tessarion stilled for a while. She could hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Alas, that is not much more than Lord Elrond shared with me. Is there nothing else that you can think of? Maybe an object that is connected to him?"

She had to confess that she had forgotten that possibility. She racked her brain for something, but details were vague and obscure. She did read the book, but she was not a die-hard fan. She looked at Tessarion helplessly.

"Maybe a weapon?"

And then something clicked in her brain. Of course! It was so obvious that she completely overlooked it!

"Yes! A sword! A sword that was broken!"

Tessarion grew pale. She knew that he was aware now. Aware of the importance of Aragorn and when she spotted the resolve that followed his shock, she knew that he was dedicated to her cause in finding him.

"I know of that house. But this name is not connected to it. There is only Arador and his son Arathorn that I can think of."

"Can it be that we are too late?" The possibility gave her the chills, she had hoped that Aragorn existed already and that circumstances would bring him to Rivendell as it should happen. But what if the opposite was true? What would become of Middle Earth when Aragorn was dead? And what was her role in this? Was she here by accident? Or did she have a part to play in this?

"There is no way to find out for now Rin. This Guard will not pass the boundaries of this realm. Our only contact with mortals is the occasional meeting with rangers. The lives of the Second Born are intense but short and follow a different pace from ours. So I fear I have lost track of that house, although some information remains, for I heard rumors that Arador has been killed recently. Elrond's sons will know more of this, since they venture past the boundaries towards the North. I suspect they formed friendships with those houses in the North. But they do not share their knowledge easily."

"That seems, unwise…." she wondered out loud, ignoring the fact that, that he just categorised her life as well, as intense but short. It was one of those moments that she realised that he may seem human and only a few years older, but that he was something else entirely.

"Indeed. Unwise and selfish. They hold their own counsel."

She heard the frustration in his voice and said no more. It seemed the twins had some kind of dubious reputation, and Tessarion made it almost seem like they were untrustworthy. She wondered about that, since her trust in them had been larger than life. Until they ditched her of course. She ground her teeth. The hurt was there, deep inside, contained within a ball of anger. And that anger was simple. Underneath were more complicated feelings. Did she really love them? She shook her head. Better not to think about them. Right now she had a friend in the captain of the Guard, and she would be content with that.

"So, what now, taichou?"

He stared ahead over the grass towards his warriors in the distance. The strong wind swept past them.

"We will focus our intelligence gathering on the north for now. I will set out a request for information, through our networks. I fear it is a balancing act. We cannot state the exact nature of our request, it would raise suspicions. We have to gather indirect information in the hopes it will lead us to our goal."

Rin felt frustration rising inside her. Gather information? Stay put and stay out of sight? Indirect information? She did not like this stealthy cat-and-mouse game, but it seemed they were the only weapons Tessarion had at his disposal that would not raise suspicion, being the Captain of the Guard.

So for now, she gritted her teeth at her own powerlessness and let the wind sweep her alongside him in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

As was her custom, Rin did not seek out social contact voluntarily within the patrol even though Tessarion encouraged her to do so. The Elves teased her, laughed at her mortal ways, but were always kind and looking out for her, teaching her all kinds of lore, like caring for her horse, her weapons and surviving in the wild. She felt exactly as they most likely saw her: a mortal in the midst of immortals.

Being a reclusive type for many years, the constant presence of the company around her tired her out and made her sometimes irritable. Only Bethril she tolerated at any time, feeling their bond soothed her uneasiness over other things. She had noticed quickly that the horse reacted to her moods. This sensitivity showed her the power over their bond, for her strength and weaknesses resonated in Bethril too.

Two Elves who were fluent in Westron, Raithon and Aien, took an interest in her katana. She learned later that they were masters in sword making. When she told them that her sword was very old and the technique of its making lost to later generations, they asked if they could inspect it. After intense study, they shared with her many things about her katana that she had not known nor noticed before. To her surprise, they told her that they felt the resolve of its maker and the impact that resolve had on the weapon and its wielder.

She could not help but smile. She knew her katana was special, but it was also priceless. Her father had always urged her to use it. An unused sword would grow lazy and lose its soul, he always told her. After he died, she read in his last will and testament, the true nature of the blade. Smiling she realised that this was exactly what the Elves seemed to sense, the soul of the katana.

So she took a deep breath and told them that the katana was made by the most famous sword master of Japan, Masamune Gorō Nyūdō and that its worth was not measurable in money in her world. She told them many stories after dinner that night of Masamune-sama and other famous samurai and sword makers. The two Elves seemed hungry for knowledge and listened silently, afterwards interrogating her on details. They repaid her by sharing with her, stories of their own legendary swords and their makers, and stories of times long gone, stories of noble deeds and perilous adventures. And she forgot about her own hurt for a while as she listened in awe, with Tessarion smiling his approval in the background at the growing interaction between Rin and the rest of the patrol.

Xxxxxxx

While her days with the Guard fled past, she learned that as far as diversions were concerned, Tessarion proved to be the best one of all. He was accessible, easy going and funny and she found herself increasingly eager for his company. She could not decipher her feelings towards him at that point, it was friendship first and foremost, but she noticed herself being attracted to him as well. His handsome face, agile body, his qualities as a warrior and a leader, it all added up and she noticed more and more that her eyes sought him out whenever he was near. It confused her, since her complicated feelings for the twins were still dancing just underneath the surface of her consciousness.

One morning, he stated out of the blue, that she was different from other humans in Middle Earth. "I had thought mortal women to be busy cooking, nursing or cleaning house all day. How come you are different, Rin?"

"I just don't like cooking, nursing or cleaning house."

"Ai! How come you failed to meet the expectations of your gender?" He winked at her.

"In my land there are not much expectations concerning one's gender. I was free to choose my own path."

"Well, it seems your land is lacking discipline. How dare you choose your own path? I will make sure to replace your sword by with a broom tomorrow!" He laughed out loud.

She pushed him in the shoulder, for they were riding close to each other. He feigned being hurt with a childish expression. "My lady, you are too cruel!"

She could not help but laugh at his silliness.

Tessarion, still laughing, said gently. "Forgive my silly teasing Rin. You are quite exceptional. I never met a mortal that was this skilled with a blade. Why did you choose to master the art of war?"

She blinked at his gentle and friendly question. How did one explain to an Elf warrior that sword fighting was a sport at home?

"I did not study the art of war, taichou-sama, for I am not trained as a warrior, or soldier as we call it. I practiced sword fighting as a sport, for relaxation and to keep my body healthy."

"Why are you not a warrior?" Tessarion frowned.

"Killing others is normally not allowed under my country's laws, unless one is a soldier in war. I do not want to kill for my country or my emperor for that matter. The first time I ever killed another being was here in Middle Earth when I met orcs. I cannot and will not call myself a warrior. For me, killing is a personal and intimate endeavour. "

Tessarion chewed on her words carefully. She had some insightful self reflections and he felt her convictions keenly and he suspected that she would have a hard time fitting into his Guard. Still, it didn't hurt for her to try.

"Anyway." She mused on: "You and I could not be warriors in my country, since we do not fight with swords any more."

"Not with swords?"

"We use guns. Metal devices that explode and send a piece of metal with incredible speed through a body. If aimed well, death is quick."

Tessarion stared at her in awe while he tried to wrap his mind around such a weapon.

After some silence he said softly as if to himself. "Well, I would be without a purpose in your world".

"You might have time to learn how to cook and clean then!" she laughed out loud and urged Bethril forward to escape his possible wrath at her quip.

When he caught up with her again mirth was written all over his face. He enjoyed their verbal sparring as much as she did.

"Do you miss your home?"

She had learned that this was Tessarion's way, teasing, laughing on one hand and then suddenly, asking very private and direct questions. She found she liked his openness very much.

"I do not. I quite like it here."

"You have nothing or nobody to miss at home?" he cocked his head to the side.

She shrugged. "No, not really." She wasn't ready to share that her family was dead. "Maybe my training partner. It would be nice to show him the skill of the Elves. He is a better sword master than I am".

"Better?" Tessarion cocked his head to the side. "I would have liked to meet this master. What is his name?"

"Hideo. Akamine Hideo." Saying Hideo's name brought back memories of the activities they used to do together. Intense training rounds with their swords. Wild sex so she could feel something other than the hurt from the loss of her family and desire for revenge. Did she miss him like she missed the twins? No she didn't, she mused. The emotional connection had been lacking. But she did miss the physical intimacy that came with no strings attached. Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed Tessarion's next question.

"Since this other sword master is not here, would you be willing to give me a lesson on your techniques? I find your sword fighting style very intriguing and would like to learn more about it."

She stared at him in surprise. Why would a master Elven swordsman want to learn from her? But she saw that he was serious in his request. Swallowing, she could only nod, at which he smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening she faced Tessarion alongside the sparring Elves who occasionally threw them curious glances. He had shed his leather tunic and mail and wore a loose soft looking tunic of a light brown color. She could see well-muscled pale chest peeking out. He had rolled up his sleeves, showing strong arms and slender wrists. She noticed what a handsome figure he cut and wondered what his body would feel like, promptly blushing at her unexpected thoughts. She hoped Tessarion would not notice her flushed face as she stood in her racer-back holding the katana straight out towards him in a basic "chudan-no-kamae" stance.

"I am trained in various styles, both old and new and styles from other cultures and times. But I will teach you the basic exercises that go with the history of these kind of swords in my world, the katana. So we start with the first kata or exercise called "ippon-uchi no waza".

Tessarion nodded and watched seriously when she gave an example of the exercise and then copied her effortlessly and to perfection. She smiled and moved on to the second kata and all too soon they were immersed in the demonstration and learning of different offence and defense techniques.

Sometime in-between stances, she noticed Raithon moving to stand next to them, watching the training with interest, with Aien following suit.

Standing wide-legged with her left side towards Tessarion, placing the length of her katana behind her side she explained: "This stance is called "waki-gamae" and it is said that Miyamoto Musashi used this stance in his legendary fight with Sasaki Kojiro. They were legendary warriors in my world".

Raithon nodded, remembering her stories on this famous samurai from her past. Tessarion mimicked her again effortlessly.

"It seems a highly offensive move, while the distance with the opponent is deceptively close, since the sword length is hidden." he noted.

"You are correct," she smiled.

"There is beauty and practicality in these styles, Rin. I thank you for your teachings. I will incorporate some moves into my own style, I find some of them useful." They smiled at each other and then Tessarion nodded at the two spectators, calmly giving them orders: "Raithon, back to your training. Aien, come and spar with Rin."

He looked back at her. "I will watch and see if I can aid you in your fighting, if you don't mind." She smiled back at him in assent. Perhaps she would finally get some help in learning how to defeat these supernaturally strong Elf warriors.

Tessarion perched upon a large boulder and watched as she sparred with Aien. After several bouts of losing to him, Tessarion called out, "Adapt your footwork, Rin."

She looked at him questioningly. "Adapt my footwork? He should just refrain himself from using Elven power!" She glared at Aien, who smiled at her mischievously.

"Elven power? I fear I do not understand your reasoning, Rin. All I see is a bad loser!" Aien had become in a very short time, such a good companion, that he started to joke with her in a rather modern way, making her laugh constantly at his quips.

Tessarion jumped down from the boulder and strode towards her. Standing alongside her, he pressed his body against hers, grabbed her katana by folding his hands over hers and barked at Aien: "Again, but slow!" To Rin he said, "Watch my feet, and learn."

He was holding Rin and the katana in a death grip, but she could only focus on the warmth and smell that radiated from him. He smelled like earth, sweat and horses. Not as overwhelming as the twins when she met them because they had not travelling that long yet. Pressed against Tessarion she realised how much she missed the casual touching of the twins. Their ever-present hands, the feel of their bodies, their warmth, their breath. She felt a lump rising in her throat and quickly swallowed, focussing on Tessarion's movements instead, yet still fully aware of just how good Tessarion's body felt leaning on her.

While slowly turning in towards Aien's movement, he showed her how her footwork could aid her against the strength behind his blows. She was amazed at the simplicity of his suggestions. With just a simple adjustment of the position of her knees and feet, she felt capable of withstanding the sheer force of Aien's blows better.

Tessarion released her, stepping back to watch her mimic what he had shown her, nodding in satisfaction. "Now you get it. Keep in mind Rin, there is no boundary to your development as a fighter. Fight with your head and heart, adapt when necessary. Strength alone, is no sure victor. Work on your footwork and you should have no problems handling stronger opponents." he said with a smile. Their eyes met and she caught her breath at the look in his eyes. She was not the only one affected by their close proximity earlier, it seemed. Aware that she had seen his barely hidden attraction to her, he turned and walked away to check on other sparring groups, before she could reply.

Aien winked at her as he prepared to continue sparring. Rin though, could only feel the warmth of Tessarion's hands and body still distractingly present on her skin.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The forest resonated with the sound of metal scraping over metal, followed by loud cries. A foul smell of blood and worse things hung over a small clearing. Two Elf Lords stood panting, shoulders hunched, in the epicentre of destruction, back to back. It was clear they were desperate, at the end of their energy reserves. And still the fight was not done.

Five orcs were still standing and in the distance two wargs were approaching at top speed. The orcs grinned, they would have the upper hand soon. And they could finally end the reign of these dangerous brothers against their kin and comrades once and for all. They would feast on Elf flesh this night, this much was certain.

Elrohir yelled at Elladan in elvish: "Wargs are approaching brother, I cannot be sure how many. We need to do this quick!"

Out of breath, Elladan nodded, staring at the three orcs within his line of vision, leaving the others to his brother. Gathering their strength with effort, they took a moment to collect their thoughts. Then, mind clear, they ran out simultaneously with a savage cry in a final charge, their power flaring fiercely once more, sending fear into their enemy's hearts.

Elladan ran forwards, evaded a swinging axe of one, and leaped light as air on the blade of the sword of another, sending it down into the dirt. The orc's face was thus within the reach of his sword, but the creature was agile and bent out of reach.

With a flash of irritation, Elladan jumped backwards before the orc could recover. He landed, legs bent into a crouch, leaning forwards, his fingertips on the ground for balance. Then, like a spring that uncoiled suddenly, he jumped forwards with lightning speed, his sword in both hands above his head. Then he let it descend while shifted slightly to the side, making it come downward with a slight angle. His Elven force together with the gravitational pull made his sword cut through flesh and bone. Two orcs fell in the wake of his sword. Blood sprayed his face. To his dismay, at the end of his movement, his sword got stuck within a bone and was wrenched out of his arm, twisting it painfully.

Now disarmed he cursed loudly, ducking underneath the swing of the third orc's jagged edged longsword. While ducking he pulled a dagger out of his boot, keeping it in a reverse grip, he scraped it alongside the orc's arm, making it cry out in agony. The sword swung back, the speed incredible considering the weight of the creature. He barely got out of the way, stumbling backwards. A stinging feeling on his cheek told him he had been grazed by the sword tip. He needed to end this, or he would meet his own ending!

The orc swung the sword towards him again, but before it could put speed and power into the movement, Elladan made a split-second decision. He grabbed the blade at an angle with one hand, the pain of the cut tearing through his arm like molten fire. Fortunately, the jagged edge made his grip extra tight and he used his Elven strength to pull the sword behind him, to get his opponent within reach and plunged the dagger into its belly.

The orc gurgled, blood, vomit and spit spilling out of its mouth while he tore its belly open, the warm intestines spilling over his hand and arm. He hardly registered the foul smell of it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother ending his part of the fight, preparing for the imminent arrival of the wargs while eyeing Elladan with worry in his eyes. This was a close call.

When Elladan was sure the orc would not stand up again, he released the sword, cursing the large gash in the palm of his hand, bleeding profusely. But there was no time to wrap it. He could feel the wargs approaching, they would be here any second now.

He ran towards his sword that was still stuck in the dead orc, putting his foot on the body to gain leverage. He managed to pull it out of the bone, just in time to face the wargs that were upon them.

To their surprise, the beasts had slowed down their rampage and stepped into the clearing with care, steam coming out of their nostrils, foam dripping from their jaws. They smelled foul, of blood, rotting flesh and dung. The intelligence in their eyes was uncanny, as they assessed the situation and the two Elf Lords in their power.

They carried no riders, a strange feat, for wargs were brainless powerhouses, in need of a master. There was no time to dwell on that, because they needed to use this calm moment to assess how to kill the beasts. They could not be allowed to roam these lands free. Not when they had a chance to dispatch them.

But before they could charge at them, the animals turned and rushed away, leaving them puzzled but relieved. The only thing left in the clearing was the sound of their laboured breathing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elrohir sat on his knees, shirtless at the edge of a small stream. He was tending his brother's hand with care, sewing the wound close as best he could. Elladan stared over the water in contemplation, ignoring the stinging sensations. They felt shell-shocked. A whirr of emotions had taken hold of them and they could not find their bearings, so they remained silent. Moving on automatic pilot.

"There. Done." his voice sounded monotone. Not like himself. Shaken out of his reverie, Elladan turned to watch his brother, shocked at his appearance, suddenly seeing him for real. His face had the colour of ashes, dark circles underneath his grey eyes. Despite the fact that they cleaned themselves, a streak of red was following his jawline. The silver light seemed gone from his irises. There was no emotion on his face and fear crept into his heart.

He raised his hand tentatively, placing it on his chest. The cold skin sending shivers of anxiety through his spine. His skin felt too cold, or was it his own hand that was wrong? He felt confused suddenly on the trustworthiness of his senses.

He caressed his brothers chest for a moment, trailing his pectoral muscles, until his hand rested on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. He was not sure at that moment if he was gripping it to comfort his brother or to gain strength himself. He was not sure if he was in his right mind and he blinked slowly as if waking from a tense dream.

Then suddenly, sound came back to the world around him. The stream made a happy clattering, the wind rustled the leaves of some bushes nearby. A single bird sang a cheerful song some distance away. It all seemed to stand out in sharp contrast to their state of mind.

With a shock, Elladan realised that he too must be appearing as his brother, just as empty and pale. And fear crept into his heart with more intensity this time. He knew what was the cause of this, as did his brother.

They stood, sharing a knowing look. He did not have to say it out loud. It was clear in his eyes. Elrohir turned away from him tiredly, picking up his tunic from the ground, dressing himself. In silence they mounted their horses and picked up their own trail reluctantly, back to Rivendell.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: graphic stuff halfway the chapter...**

 **Thank you Leggyrespect! For making this better :)**

 **CHAPTER 18 - When dusk was brooding on the northern horizon ….**

When dusk was brooding on the northern horizon on the twelfth day of riding, the Elves halted and fell eerily silent, listening intently. Rin cocked her ears, intent on any divergent sound. But it was only the lack of sound that stood out: birds had stopped singing, the wind seemed to have disappeared, and behind this wall of silence, she heard nothing. She felt inadequate in her qualities, being a mortal. And again she was admiring the elves around her and their heightened senses, for the company had quietly re-assembled some time before, on purpose as it now seemed.

She remembered her conversation with Tessarion in the stables and she sought eye-contact with him to see what his orders would be. Tessarion, occupied with whatever was coming, gave her a stern look that told her to keep still.

She felt just like her first encounter with orcs, the tension in the air, the silence before a storm. Straining her eyes on the horizon, she heard and felt the elves around her starting to move. The hissing of metal swords being pulled from sheaths and the pulling of bow drawstrings. Alarmed, she stared at the change around her and noticed the disarray of warriors had disappeared and they moved in sync now, positioning themselves into a meticulate set up. And still she had neither seen nor heard a thing.

Raithon, next to her, seemed to notice her confusion and said softly: "Draw a line from my arrow with your eyes, Rin."

When she followed an imaginary line from his arrow towards the field of vision, she suddenly saw movement. A large mass of grey bodies toppled over the horizon, speeding towards them at an unnatural pace.

Tessarion had seen enough and gave the order to attack. She felt elated, she could finally channel her cropped up energy and tension into action. But Tessarion had other plans. The company separated automatically into two groups, one at the front and one behind and to her disappointment, he ordered her to the latter. Grumbling, she reined in Bethril until she was aligned with the others, glaring at the oblivious Tessarion who rode quickly to the front of the company.

With a silent gesture of his sword arm, he urged the company to dive forward over the grassy plains towards the orcs, like a wave approaching land. The feeling of power and force caused her heart to quicken and her senses heightened. Eagerly she unsheathed her katana.

It was a large group, at least three times the size of the Guard itself. And when Rin finally dove into their ranks, slicing an orc in its face, causing it to fall and scream in agony, she felt excitement burning in her veins. She forced Bethril to turn for another attempt, but Raithon, had already made quick work of the orc, beheading it with one swift clinical movement.

She turned just in time to notice another orc attempting to hurt Bethril, swinging a large axe. Cursing in anger, she urged Bethril to speed up to escape the range of the weapon. When safe, she turned sharply to get a better angle to charge back. Thundering towards it, she penetrated its eye socket with her blade with ease. Slowing abruptly to a standstill, forcing herself to hold onto the blade with all her strength, she watched the orc while it stood perplexed for a small moment. Then it wailed in pain. Smiling, she turned the blade slowly, making it squirm. Its arm, the axe still in it, swung aimlessly around.

Vaguely she noticed the fight was over already, almost before it really started. She pulled out her blade with one swift motion, only to penetrate his abdomen, where she repeated her treatment. He would die a slow and painful death and she felt her heart sing, growing by his suffering. The door inside her, creaked open a notch.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and a strong voice ordered: "Just kill it, Rin. Do not play with it."

The door closed shut within an instant. The bloodlust was gone, her rational mind washing it away and in confusion she stared at Tessarion. He did not hide his disgust at her conduct. She felt dizzy for a moment and then anger surged through her.

"You feel sorry for this filth?"

He stared at her, carefully hiding his emotions this time. "Filth? They have stepped on forbidden ground. Their punishment is death. Not torture. 'Tis no more than that. Stick to the purpose of the Guard."

She stared at him hard, trying to find the hidden meaning of his words, but he did not show emotion of any kind. Then, with one swift movement, she cut the orc's throat.

She gave Tessarion a cold stare. Then she kicked Bethril in the flanks, urging the horse away, angry with Tessarion and his Guard and angry with herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Rin found herself brooding over the afternoon's events. They had camped close to a lake, and the men took turns bathing. True to what the twins had told her, they seemed to lack a certain feel for modesty or decorum and she secretly feasted her eyes on all that male splendor. Only Tessarion seemed take her feelings into consideration. When he stood before her, his hair devoid of braids and a dark wet mess on his shoulders, he apologized. "My men have little dealings with mortals, Rin, they are unaware of cultural differences. I hope we have not offended you."

She gave him a small smile. "On the contrary." she replied, mindful that she was still angry at him although she felt it was thoughtful of him to consider her feelings. Although she was used to communal bathing, bathing as a lone female amongst a big group of male elves was not something she was comfortable with.

He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side, as if trying to read her.

"Do you wish to bathe?"

She nodded with vigour.

"I will accompany you, Rin. We will go somewhat further, so you can bathe with privacy. I will stand guard."

"I don't need protection."

"Everybody needs protection, Rin. Only fools think they are invincible." He said with his jaw set.

She felt his remark being a sneer towards the irresponsible twins and she felt partially guilty for her statement.

"Fine. You stand watch then, Taichou-sama." She then remembered a question she wanted to ask. "Is it like this if there are female warriors?"

Tessarion shook his head slightly as they walked. "Male and female elves have no qualms bathing together. We are comfortable with nudity. We usually have one or two female warriors with us, but all were due for their rotation of leave at this time. Currently you are the only one, as you have noticed."

The moon shone brightly when they reached the water. She thought she could almost smell it, her body screamed for clear water to rinse off the dirt of the fight and the smell of sweat and horses.

Ignoring Tessarion's watchful presence she undressed, feeling the cold air tightening her body. She rinsed out her dirty clothes in the water first and laid them at the edge of the water on a set of small rocks to dry. She then dove into the black deepness, letting the icy waters envelop her body, cleansing it. When she broke through the surface, she gasped from the cold and quickly swam a few rounds to heat up her body.

Her thoughts wandered to the clash with Tessarion that afternoon. She had felt that he confronted her with the core of her very being and then dismissed it, dismissed her. The goal of the Guard was not distract oneself from pain, to feel alive, nor to seek risk or finding satisfaction in torturing enemies. She knew in that moment that the Guard was not for her. Tessarion and his men killed with a purpose and a noble one at that. Spending more time than necessary on the act of killing was a liability in a member of the Guard, one that could bring others in danger. She did not fit.

The previous days she felt herself drawn towards her Captain in ways she could not comprehend completely. There was a tenderness in him towards her that felt alien to her and she welcomed it. She had opened up to him, she dared call him her friend.

And now the distance between them felt as large as the first day they met. He had discovered her dirty secret, her dark desire and did not approve. He did not recognize her nor understood her. Not like the twins did. She knew. She knew now, the Guard was not her place. She should leave and find her own way in Middle Earth, in spite of her unlooked-for attraction to the captain.

Thinking about him, she chanced a look at the edge of the water. And sure enough, there he stood, keeping careful watch on her and the surroundings. His hair, the loose strands seemed to have dried partially. Without the braids his face became more gentle and less hard. He looked good with his hair down. He watched her with gentle warm eyes. And the memories of the past days swept through her mind's eye. His consideration at her feelings, their openhearted talk on the twins, her homeland, her feelings. The warmth of his body against hers during training. His acceptance of her gesture of affection that night on the boulder. And she knew she could not remain angry at him, there was a connection between them that went further than friendship and she valued it with all her heart. And with that thought, she felt her anger leaving her.

She dived back into the deep. And after some more time of swimming and getting warmed up, she decided to tease the Elf a tiny bit as punishment anyway. Remembering the smouldering look in his eyes when he taught her to adapt her footwork during fighting, she somehow felt that he would not reject her if she invited him for a kiss and more, as the twins did. Maybe she was on a rebound from the twins, but she didn't care. She wanted to feel something else right now, besides anger and sadness. And she felt a need to test the boundaries of the attraction they had for each other.

Swimming towards him through the water, she stood up calmly in the shallow part, letting the water slide of her skin. Making eye contact with Tessarion, she stretched out her arms above her head and squeezed water from her hair, offering him a complete and unhurried view of her nakedness. Then she stalked slowly and deliberately towards him.

She saw his eyes glittering in the starlight, his body poised, a great stillness took hold of him while his eyes roamed her body. Closing the distance, she stopped in front of him, feeling the heat of his body and said: "Do you like what you see, taichou-sama?"

He blinked, his small step backwards contrasting with his penetrating stare, dark with desire.

"Are you punishing me for our misunderstanding earlier?"

"I guess I am," she smirked.

"Your weapon of choice is impressive, Rin. You are beautiful. I beg you not to tease me, I will not be able to resist you."

"Then don't resist," She had taken a step towards him, reaching out until her hand found his shirt. Her fingers caressed his chest carefully. When his breath hitched but he did not resist, she used both hands to undo the top strings of his tunic. Tessarion shuddered and closed his eyes, his head tilted backwards slightly. She ran her finger tips down his pectoral muscles towards things hidden lower, the sensations beneath her fingers made her breath catch in her throat. He seemed made of well-defined concrete, clad in warm velvet, and she felt herself becoming aroused.

Leaning in towards him, she whispered into his face: "Kiss me."

Tessarion's eyes opened wide at her bold request. He was convinced now that the twins had done an excellent job in severing their bond with her if she desired him now. She should not have any inclination for another if there was even a shred of the bond intact.

He hesitated. His mind travelled to Zeale, the intimacy they shared so many centuries ago. He had not touched another elleth in that way ever since she died. It was not in his nature to be intimate on a whim or without at least a partial fea connection. Some friends said that he was too hard on himself, but he did not see it as hardship, nor as a conscious choice. No elleth had caught his attention since Zeale.

And here he now stood, facing no elleth but a mortal! He found himself attracted to her otherness, to her slender, lean body, her black hair, her beautiful eyes. He found that he wanted her, his fea reaching for her instinctively.

But what of her expectations? Being a mortal, she was unfamiliar with his Elvish ways. Despite their fea recognition, he sensed that her intentions were of the fleeting kind. Seeking warmth for a night until morning. But his Elvish nature prevented him to pursue such shallow entertainment.

He raised his hands to cup her face reverently, his lips gliding softly from her earlobe towards her lips, not quite touching. He whispered: "Forgive me, mellon nin, I cannot give you what you want."

She was shivering at his touch, he could feel it in his hands, and he felt a strange triumph over his effect on her.

"And what is it, I want?" her eyes were closed, her chin pulled forward, her lips waiting in anticipation.

"You wish for satisfaction, for completion. You wish to forget, if only for this one night. And I am your tool for that."

She opened her eyes, his hands still holding her face, staring at him with reptile-like attention.

"That is what I wish. You think it wrong?"

Tessarion sighed, lowering his hands, his warmth leaving her face. She frowned at him.

"I am of Elf kind, Rin. You know what this kind of intimacy means for my kind?"

She sighed irritably. "Marriage. The twins told me."

"That is not the whole story, Rin. Love and intimacy, a connection between fea, they are sacred to us, cherished above all else, they are a gift from the Valar. We do not simply venture into physical intimacy for fleeting pleasure, lest there is a special connection to be cherished."

Now Rin took a step back. "So be it," she replied, turning to grab her clothes so that he could not see the hurt that flit across her face from his rejection. And to think she had thought to punish him! Still facing away she put on her panties, momohiki pants and with difficulty, due to her moist skin, her sports bra.

Tessarion watched her, his fea feeling bereft of her nearness, his body yearning to touch hers. Making a quick decision he hoped he would not regret, he moved forward to catch her wrist as she fumbled with her clothes, turning her back firmly to face him.

She looked up at him questioningly as he smiled at her, reclaiming the distance, his hand sliding downwards to caress her palm with his thumb ever so softly.

"You misunderstand me, Rin. You are breathtaking in your beauty, your warrior nature, your intelligence, your wit. I care for you more than I have cared for any elleth in a very long time, Rin. I can feel the familiarity between our fea, although the connection is not complete, nor its nature defined."

He raised his hand again, staring into her eyes, grabbing the nape of her neck carefully, guiding her towards his lips. The kiss was featherlight and sweet. It was a sharp contrast with the warrior that he was, standing there before her in all his rock hard perfection.

Her cheeks were hot, a burst of butterflies pooled through her insides and she had trouble looking him straight in the eye after his kiss. He smiled gently at her. "I wish to touch you because I care about you, Rin."

She blinked at him.

She felt his lips brushing hers again, his breath on her skin. Emotions welled up in her and she fought to keep her tears in check. He seemed to sense it and he smiled softly against her lips.

"Is this such a revelation, Rin? Do you not feel that I am more in your heart?"

She took a shaking breath. "Hai…."

His eyes were friendly, caring. Then with a deep sigh, she kissed him back, surrendering to the feeling of being cherished and the sweet torture of his tongue in her mouth. She felt his hands sliding over her back, drawing patterns, causing goosebumps. One hand slid lower, beneath her behind, caressing it softly. Then he bent lower down, until his arm was aligned with the back of her knees, scooping her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her towards a large boulder. He sat down on it, positioning her onto his lap, legs to one side, his lips never leaving hers.

His ministrations were featherlight and gentle and she felt herself giving into the feeling, relishing each long stretched moment. When he finally released her lips, and sat back a bit to look at her in the eye, he whispered, "Are you sure, Rin? We cannot go all the way, for I will not bind you to me…."

She sat up straight, giving him a level stare, "Just give me what you are willing to give." And she kissed him passionately, threading her fingers through his hair. He kissed her back hard, his breath heavy, his body heat igniting her core.

She noticed she had no regrets, no thoughts on the twins. And it was a state of mind that she longed for. She pressed herself against him, soon becoming frustrated by the angle. He seemed to notice her need and lifted her by her waist, letting her swing her leg to the other side so she could straddle him.

She felt his fingers roaming the fabric of her bra until his fingers hooked underneath the bottom seam, pulling it over her head and arms, over and off. She felt strangely vulnerable when he revealed her breasts, her arms caught above her head for a moment within the fabric of the bra. She felt goosebumps erupting immediately, making her shiver. When her arms fell back her sides, he reclaimed her lips while rolling her nipples between his fingers slowly. The sensation made her groan softly in his mouth, grasping his upper arms in reflex. While doing so, she realised that Tessarion was still fully dressed, his clothes a barrier between them.

She opened her eyes, ending their kiss. They stared at each other, desire lingering on their faces, while Tessarion quickly took off his tunic and shirt. Her eyes raked over his chest hungrily, he was perfect, muscular but lightly built. Scars marred his skin and to her amazement she noticed an abstract kind of tattoo on his right chest, consisting of vertical lines. She traced them with her fingers in awe.

His skin was soft and warm underneath her fingers and feeling courageous, she let them slip downwards over his chest towards the top of his pants, slipping behind the drawstrings, loosening them up. Her fingers grazed his member in the process and his breath hitched, followed by a soft curse in Elvish. When she loosened the top of his pants, she cupped his member softly, relishing the feel of him in her hand.

If Tessarion had doubts or fear of regret earlier, there was no room for it now. His mind was flooded with the sole sensation of her warm hand holding him, causing blissful friction. Having a taste of her lips, her weight and warmth in his lap, made him feel his centuries-long control slipping slowly but steadily. Her skin was like silk underneath his fingers, her muscle tone subtle, but defined and hard. Her black hair and eyes reflected the starlight, making them shine in the dark. Her lips were slightly open, saliva adorned her bottom lip. Her inward and outward beauty was, for a moment, painful to behold and he watched her in apprehension, caught in a timeless moment dominated by hesitance. He did not wish to bind himself to a mortal on a partial fea bond. He should stop. But he felt himself falling, tumbling into this bright place of desire and there was no escape.

His fea throbbed and flowed around him, reaching for her, wanting her even closer. When she started stroking his member with her small hand, he felt all discipline disappear. He took a shuddering breath, trying to find strength in his breathing. He forced himself to think of Zeale, but even her memory disappeared as snow before sunlight. How he longed for the touch of a female after all these years! Without further thought, he plunged his tongue between her inviting lips, a groan escaping his own.

She did not have the words to explain afterwards, when she thought back at this moment. It felt as if his energy was flowing over, almost bursting out of him. And to her surprise it was a familiar feeling, a recognition almost. She felt at ease and free, his energy filling her to the brim, making her heart beat steady and strong, full of euphoria, creating a high that came close to a fighting frenzy, but was different altogether.

Despite this silent power display, he kept being gentle with inhuman restraint, his ministrations passionate, forceful but also teasing when his soft lips pressed featherlight on her skin descending from her mouth towards her neck. Only his breathing betrayed the impact of the movements she made with her hand. His ragged breath followed his lips on her skin over her collarbone towards her nipples. He sweetly tortured her breasts with his tongue until her breath matched his own and she was a shivering heap. Panting she gasped: "Tessarion…."

He looked up at her, his eyes glistening in the starlight. He did not hide his lust for her and it excited her even more.

He slipped one of his hands over her stomach and down between her legs, stroking through the fabric of her pants. Then he tugged on the straps, loosening the knot, opening them. His fingers moved inside of her thighs, sliding close alongside her core, but not quite touching her for some time, until he finally did, making her legs shake. Bolder, his fingers traced the edges of her panties, until she felt his calloused finger pulling aside the fabric. With a gasp, she let him slip his finger in and out of her folds, the rough skin pleasantly rubbing. While the tension inside her body built, she cried softly, her mouth on his shoulder trying to keep the sound muffled.

He was driving her mad with desire and she was determined to pay him back, stroking his member with a torturous slow pace until she noticed with satisfaction his glistening skin and pained face. Suddenly he held her wrist pulling her away.

They stared at each other, hearts hammering, panting, eyes wild. "Stop Rin, for I am almost…"

She tried to pry her wrist from his hand, scowling at him, trying to break free, trying to kiss him, but he held her at bay. "Please Rin…. I will not last….I have not felt this for centuries and …!"

"Centuries?" she echoed. He must have loved somebody centuries ago, she thought through the haze of arousal. And she felt for him, as she realised what it meant to be an Elf and lose a loved one. How he had not gone mad was beyond her. Why he chose her after all these centuries was beyond her. How he could be so sweet and patient and in control was beyond her. The revelation that he was here in her arms, kissing her, driving her towards completion caused a rush of adrenaline in her system and she felt high on the sheer compliment that this was, coming from this beautiful and fearsome Elf warrior.

She would not leave him unsatisfied if this was his first time after so long. She did not let him finish his sentence, because she moved her hips forwards, rubbing herself against his hard member until his eyes became unfocused and words escaped him. Pushing him backwards on the stone, she grabbed his arms and pinned him down. Moving more she caused wickedly good friction and Tessarion groaned in sweet agony. He held on to her as if she were a lifeline while she moved her hips, grinding into him, riding him, driving him mad.

Tessarion closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, fighting the urge to undress her, and force her upon him, penetrating her. Instead he let her dominate him, riding this dangerous edge, giving into the sensations she was giving him, trying desperately to last. When he felt his climax approaching, he forcefully pushed his hands up and grabbed the side of her face, kissing her softly, whispering desperately. "Rin..."

She kissed him back hard, hands grabbing his shoulders, tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth. He felt her becoming undone, trembling all over while calling out into his mouth, her fingernails digging painfully into his skin. Amazingly she did not falter but gritted her teeth, a dark desire emanating from her eyes. She kept her pace, riding against him, intent on taking him with her, reducing him to a smouldering heap.

She looked stunning, face slack, her chest glistening from sweat, her movements determined, chasing his fulfilment with desperate movements while prolonging her own pleasure.

He could only hold on to her. He closed his eyes, cursing in Elvish at the intensity of the sensations, when finally he let himself go with a long gasp, succumbing to the relentless waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He sensed their feas dancing alongside each other in a soothing way. Then he fell backwards, his hands still on her hips, heart thudding, limbs shaking, eyes rolled backwards.

When they finally caught their breath, he pulled Rin against his chest, holding her softly, whispering "Thank you," in her hair, stroking her back while she snuggled into him, fully sated.

xxxxxxxx

The damp air cooled them down all too soon and Rin, being mortal, stood up reluctantly, shivering in spite of Tessarion's warmth. They helped to dress each other after shaking the grit from their clothes, causing Rin to giggle when he fumbled with the straps and folds of her momohiki. When dressed, she turned towards Tessarion, taking in his relaxed features. She kissed him standing on tiptoes. Then she slipped her hand in his while retracing their steps towards the waterside.

While walking she contemplated what happened. She had enjoyed it and felt humbled by being desired by such an impressive Elf. She was glad that she could give him pleasure after his centuries of abstinence. But there was still a feeling of distance between them. Their disagreement about the small battle still clung to her and when she was honest with herself, she did not feel the same ruthless pull towards Tessarion that she felt towards the twins. There was no physical need to be as close as possible. Even after seeing him become undone, he was just Tessarion, her captain and friend. She had enjoyed their intimacy, would love to do it all over again. If he did not wish it, she would not mind or feel hurt.

"Are you still mad at me now, about the orc?" he asked, breaking their silence.

She shrugged. "If you choose to be just towards those creatures, it is your choice. Let us agree to disagree."

"Those creatures are descendents from Elves. Elves that were tortured and maimed by the Enemy."

Shocked she said: "But they are not Elves any longer! They are evil!"

"Evil? Who are you to pass judgement Rin? Before this conversation, you had no idea of the origins of orcs."

"You are right, but you cannot feel pity for them, surely!"

"I am an Elf, Rin. I fear you do not grasp the nature of my kind. You mistake my actions for pity or kindness. But those are human sentiments, instigated by human emotions like revenge, hurt and rage. Elves do not fall prey so easily to those feelings."

She contemplated on his words eyeing him thoughtfully.

"Some do."

"Elrond's sons might seem human to you. Their hunger for blood and revenge seems human enough. But do not forget their true nature, Rin." His words were stern and she cringed a little, remembering their harsh parting, their rejection of her feelings for immortal beings.

"I am like them", she defended.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You are not like them. Your heart can still be mended, your hurt will lessen, your bloodlust can be turned into a force of good."

She stared at him in wonderment, hope filling her body like champagne for a moment. But then, she knew it was not true. He thought she was broken, someone to be fixed, that she could turn into the girl he thought she once was. And it quickly irritated her. This was who she was. Scars, hurt, bloodlust and revenge. There was no path for her back to her past self, before her family was killed. She had accepted it long ago. She embraced her darkness only recently. Tessarion did not want to accept who she truly was, he was seeing another version of her, a version that he believed could arise from the ashes of trauma.

"But I am like them, Tessarion. This is who I am. Scars and darkness. I am content with that."

He sighed in defeat. Staring into her dark eyes he said softly. "It saddens my heart that you think this way."

She pushed him from her with some force until he stumbled back. Her voice grew louder. "You wish to change me, while I have just finally made peace with myself. They showed me I am not broken!" Staring at him with fierce eyes, she said firmly: "I cannot be part of this Guard, Tessarion-sama. There is no place for me here."

She felt sadness at these words. The dream of belonging, being part of something larger had been for a short time, mesmerizing, and Tessarion was captivating. She enjoyed their intimacy, but the Guard was not her place. She needed to feel alive, to feel the life around her, to experience her emotions and thoughts. She needed the hunt, she needed death, risk, blood and solitude. She would travel north and seek out the Dunedain and find her purpose. Without the twins.

After experiencing the intimate testimony of Tessarion's feelings for her, connecting with him in a way that she didn't understand, she felt more balanced now, more at peace. The twins had rejected her, and that was their problem. She could live - and thrive - without them.

His face softened at her resolve. He knew the truth when he saw it. "It was an honour to have you, Rin. I like your words earlier. Let us agree to disagree." He smiled and all friction seemed to evaporate.

He had felt their fea connection strengthen while they were physically intimate, but it was not a bond that would tie them to each other. They would remain close, intimate friends who could share sexual pleasures again should they both desire it, but he could - and would - let her go.

She smiled, touching his cheeks tenderly and kissing him softly on the lips. "Thank you, taichou-sama. With your help, I am now ready to move ahead on my own." And it was true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his warm study, sitting next to the hearth, Master Elrond stood abruptly, spilling his wine over his wrist and onto the rug. Cursing in Elvish he took quick steps towards the window. Casting a look at the night sky, he frowned in worry.

Within an unguarded moment, staring into the flames, his mind had wandered aimlessly, until his foresight showed him a flurry of events, moments in time, interconnected but without a beginning or end.

Fortunately, the moon was not right this night, which gave him ample time to form a strategy. Two days to prevent the four deaths he foresaw. Two days to counter the large orc band that were travelling towards his lands with mad speed. Two days to save his sons and two captains.

With a quick flick of his wrist he pulled the string that rang the servant bell. Waiting in silence he gritted his teeth, cursing his foresight, dreading the outcome of his next actions, for meddling with that which will come to pass was folly, even for the wisest.


End file.
